Shifter
by Sammiee31
Summary: A story of a panther who searched half her life time to find her mate. Come and see how a Shifter and Vampire come together and learn how to look at for one-another. Canon pairs...for now. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh, okay so this is totally new and a different kind of love tale. I'm actually loving this story and words are coming to me faster than my other stories. So this story might be faster then "Found Love".**

**My Edward here is going to be a little possessive and dominant, but really who wouldn't want a Edward like that? *grins* Anyhoo, let me know how you like it and shoot some idea's my way if you wanna ;)**

**I don't own Twilight SM does.**

**-Third Person- **

It was a rare sunny day in Forks and the Cullen's had the day off to themselves. They had left to go "camping" as everyone in town thought, but they were actually hunting, not just any kind of hunting, but hunting _animals'_. The Cullen's weren't what you would say normal, actually that wouldn't even sum up the Cullen's. With being vampires and all they would be way far from normal.

Their coven was more like a family then anything else, other's of their kind didn't understand how they could deny themselves of what they were and ignoring the call to human blood. Some would mock them as others just looked at them like they were crazy. The Cullen's didn't care, they had each other and that's all that really mattered. Together there was seven of them, Carlisle was the first in their coven to be transformed into what they were.

Carlisle was born sometime in the 1640's in London, England. His father was an Anglican pastor who made it his mission to try to kill off the evil monsters who roamed the city at night. His father had led many searches; hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. When Carlisle was the age of 23, he had helped one night with his father out to search, the year was 1666. That night Carlisle had found a group of the evil creatures and set out a mob with him to try to kill them off, only to be attacked and left bleeding in the street. Carlisle knowing what had happened to him, slowly carried himself to a potato cellar where he would transform into a vampire.

He had hated himself for what he had become, denying himself when he felt the burn in the back of his throat when the smell of human blood wafted to his nose, clinging on to anything to stop him self from attacking. He tried to kill himself by not feeding, thinking it would do the trick, but after weeks of fighting his hunger he knew it wasn't working. One day, he smelt a different kind of scent and raced after it, his body taken over without his consent and drained whatever he had in his hand. After pulling back and getting his self straightened out, he looked down in his hands, were the body of a deer lay. From there on he feed from the blood of animals, even when he met and stayed with the vampire royalty, The Volturi who lived in Italy. There he managed to beat his blood lust and quickly become a learner, studying different kind of vampires as well as study to become a doctor. After years he left the royalty and set off to adventure by himself to different places after he attended school for becoming a doctor and become doctor Cullen around the world where he resided in Chicago.

Second to join him was Edward, who was dieing in Chicago, 1918, of the Spanish Influenza. Feeling alone in this world, Carlisle thought It would be good to finally have a companion. After the plea of Edward's mother to do _anything_ in his power to save her only son. After sneaking him out of the hospital he brought Edward back to his house and quickly changed him, making him the first to sire anyone.

After years with it just being Carlisle and Edward, they found a dieing Esme, who Carlisle had met once when she was sixteen, in his office with a broken leg. He instantly felt a pull towards the young girl, not really knowing what it was he let her go, for she was to young to have to do with him. His thoughts centered around her living a fulfilling life, marring and having kids. It hurt Carlisle to think of letting her go, but he wouldn't condemn her to that life he and Edward lived, even with fighting their instinct's to feed from animal blood instead of human.

Esme had a tragic past, with an abusive husband who drank most of the time, to when she found out she was pregnant. She did everything in her power to make sure she and the baby were always safe. It was then four days later after the birth of her son, that she found he had passed away from infection. Esme distrant over the loss of her baby and cruel husband thought she had no other choice but to end her life. Standing at the edge of a cliff she said a quiet prayer to her baby boy, she jumped off the cliff and to what she thought would be the last time she would be on earth.

_She was wrong._

She was brought in the hospital nearly dead when she arrived, the human's thought she was already dead so they immediately sent her to the morgue. Carlisle had came down to the room to his surprise he heard a beating heart and made his way to the sound. A sob built in his chest as he gazed at his long love, broken, scratched and on the brink of death. Without a second thought he picked her up and made his way back to his and Edward's house. It had been a surprise to Edward when he heard the frantic thoughts of Carlisle as he burst into the room, laying the broken body down carefully onto the couch.

Making his way over to a wild Carlisle he question him about what he was doing, but catching all he needed to know in his thoughts he stood behind his father like figure and held his breath as he made sure not to attack. Three days Esme burned and cried out for someone to help her every time the pain got to much to handle and every day Carlisle broke seeing his beloved going through the transformation.

Finally on the third day, Esme opened her blood red eyes, taking in everything all at once. Carlisle begged silently for his love to look at him, when he was finally awarded that chance everything just slipped away and he knew that everything would be okay, one way or the other.

From then on it was the three of them, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. A couple of years later, Edward couldn't handle being around the two love birds and sought out to wander alone for a while, giving the two some time alone. Well, that's what Edward wanted both couples to know, for him he was thinking of switching his diet to human blood. He couldn't just sit back and watch as murderer's, rapist and thief's got away with what they were doing, so Edward figured it would be okay for him to take the life of someone who was doing the same thing, but for what Edward thought were good intentions on his part. Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything the first time they found out, letting him do what he wanted but always letting Edward know he would always be welcome home no matter what.

Edward kept saving countless lives for his deeds, still lonely as ever, though. He made up for it, traveling here and there and seeing new things. It wasn't a glamour life on his part, but it made him feel a little better knowing he could help someone while helping himself in the process. Then, a decade later, Edward got fed up with "playing god" as he put it and switched his thirst back over to animal's, hating him self even more for killing all of the people he did, but never once did he regret it. If his thoughts drifted that way he would remind himself of all the people who lived because of what he did, and thanked him in their mind not even knowing he heard.

Carlisle and Esme where overjoyed when they saw Edward walk up their steps and beg for their forgiveness and asked if he could come back to be with them. Carlisle just waved his hand and told him he would always be his son no matter his diet. Esme had been upset that he had came back alone, both Esme and Carlisle were hoping he would find him mate while he traveled alone. With Edward back, they packed and moved to Rochester, New York. Carlisle and Esme had been in their old home for to long and had heard some of the towns people start to talk about them, so it was just good timing for Edward to come back to them.

The three vampires hadn't been in Rochester for to long, four months maybe and they weren't really happy with this move, but thought to give it a little more time to try to get their self's. One night while Carlisle was heading home from work, he smelt fresh blood in the air and the sound of light sobbing. Carlisle being the compassionate man that he is quickly ran to the sound and gasped out loud once he saw a half naked girl lying in the street, bleeding heavily. Making his mind up quickly he picked up the young woman carefully and dashed back to his home where Edward and Esme where. Carlisle busted through the door and went into the kitchen, placing the nearly dead girl on the table.

Edward and Esme both ran to see what was going on and gasped just like Carlisle did. Esme felt sadness of seeing the girl in the state she was. Hearing the thoughts from the girl, Edward knew it was no other than Rosalie Hale, the woman who was engaged to Royce King; as well as one of the most shallow woman he has ever met. Quickly after discussing it with both Edward and Esme, Carlisle bit into her neck, wrist and the inside of her knee's and sat back as he watched the girl before him change. Edward was displeased with the choice of changing the girl; Rosalie because she was known from her engagement and that there would be people out looking for her. Carlisle and Esme both talked to him, letting him know they would move as soon as they could. Both of them also hoped that Edward would find Rosalie to be his mate, but Edward let both of them know that he could never find love in a woman like Rosalie from the thought's of her mind he had heard before a couple of weeks ago.

Once Rosalie woke up from her change and heard what she was, she was furious knowing she couldn't have the one thing she lived to have; a baby. She immediately hated Carlisle for not just letting her die in the street, as well as dislike Edward for not showing interest in her, as well as to go as far and looking at her with so much distaste and to let her know he didn't like her anymore than she did. Rosalie Hate wasn't one for someone not seeing her beauty, especially with her transformation that had heightened it. With rage still pent up inside her from everything that was taken away from her, she set on to get revenge for what her ex fiancé and his friends did to her.

She had sneaked out, pretending to go on a quick hunt (since she never wanted anyone with her while she did) Rosalie had changed into her wedding dress that night and set out, killing all of the men who had raped her that night, along with the two guards who were stationed out in front of Royce King's door; since hearing all of his friends deaths. Rosalie wanted to save him for last for ruining everything for her. Surprisingly she didn't spill any of the blood from the evil men who had taken everything from her that sad night.

The others didn't argue with what Rosalie did once Edward heard her thoughts, they would have all done the same; if not more to the men. They quickly moved to _Gatlinburg, Tennessee _where there were a lot of woods and wildlife to hunt in. In the year 1935, Rosalie was out hunting when she caught the scent of human blood as well as yelling and the sound of a bear's roar. She quickly went to see the damage while holding her breath. She was quickly by the human's side and it had seemed like the world stopped. The man who was lying on the ground breathing heavily looked like the little boy to the only friend she had. She knew she couldn't leave him here so she killed off the bear and raced back to the man's side. To her surprise he opened his eyes and gave her a slight smile to which he asked her, "Are you an angel?" If her dead heart was beating, it would have stuttered. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead she picked up the man and raced him back to Carlisle to beg him to change him for her.

After three day's the man who Rosalie had brought home awoke. After a couple of hours asking questions back and forth the man, Emmett, seemed like he was made for this life taking to hunting like a pro; as well as a liking to Rosalie, much to Edward's charagin. Edward had tried hard to keep out of both the vampire's heads as much as he could. Thankfully after years of practice with the thirst, Emmett and Rosalie were married and set off to have time to themselves.

Year's later they were all together again and set off to move to a placed called, Forks, Washington. Where they had their first encounter with the shape-shifters. Making a treaty with them, the Cullen's promised to stay off their lands with the exchange for the shape-shifters not to let anyone know of the existence of vampires. After settling in there was an unexpected surprise that arrived at the Cullen's doorstep. Two vampires, one male the other female where waiting; one patently and the other not so patent. Both of the new vampires, Alice and Jasper who were both mated. Alice, being able to see the future, had seen the way the Cullen's lived and had taken up on doing it as well.

Alice had awoke to her new life, alone and afraid not knowing what she was. After catching glimpse's of a man with honey blonde hair and red eyes in a restaurant in Philly, Alice set off in search for him. Jasper wasn't as lucky as most vampires. Fighting in the war in his human life, found three (who he thought) were lost standing looking at him with smiles. Quickly before Jasper could comprehend he felt the first licks of fire from the transformation. Once he woke up to his "new" life he found that he had a talent or gift as most call, an empath. Jasper was able to control emotions around him. His maker, Maria, had thought his gift to be great to which she made him the general of the Southern wars that were going on. Killing, creating and teaching vampire's was what Jasper was to do. Thankfully he was able to escape and set off to rome around earth, to where he found his Alice, or well Alice was the one to find him. There on they both went to find the Cullen's.

Everything was perfect, or almost; seeing as Edward still had yet to find his mate. He still thought that he was fine and didn't need one, but his family knew that was just a front that he put on for them so they would stop their worries. The family had tried setting him up with other lonely females, one which the family would call their cousins.

The Denali's were another coven that shared the same diet as the Cullen's. In the coven there were five, Three unmated woman, Tanya (who was the leader) and her sisters, Kate and Irina. The other two, a man, Eleazer and his mate Carmen. The sisters who were known for their succumbs ways as well as being older then the others in their coven as well as the Cullen's. Tanya had taken an instant liking to Edward, trying to bed him whenever she could, but failed miserably when he would turn her down, as well as the her sisters. To this day Tanya still try's to crack the unmated Cullen, only to be let down.

As Carlisle came to from reliving in the history of how the Cullen's came to be, heard a slightly rustling in the bushes a couple of feet from the clan who were relaxing. The wind wasn't picking up to catch the scent didn't know what it was, but was prepared to make sure all was safe for them. Edward had caught the tenor of Carlisle's thoughts, cocked his head to the side to see if he could get into the mind of whatever it was that was snooping around. Alice had a vision seconds after Carlisle and Edward had known something was by them, was a little alarmed when their lives had became fuzzy.

Finally the wind had picked up and the Cullen's were on alert to the unusual scent, in protective stance as well. After a couple of seconds a beautiful panther slithered out of the bushes, stretching it's body like a cat would do after a go run or nap. All of the Cullen's let out awed gasp's as they took in the stunning creature.

"Holy shit! How did a panther make it to the pacific of all places?" Emmett asked, bewildered. The Cullen's all thought of the same thing, except Carlisle who had a broad grin stretched a crossed his face.

"My my my, it has been a long time, sweetheart that I have had the pleasure of seeing you." He commented to the cat who was lazily walking over to him. The other's let out warning growls and prepared for attack but stopped quickly at the tone of Carlisle's voice.

"Do **not **attack, she mean's no harm to any of us! Besides, we wouldn't be able to fight her even given the chance." Carlisle chuckled. The panther's wise Icey eyes held humor in them. The others all looked at their leader with confused expression's, not understanding his meaning.

"_She, _Carlisle? Is she a shifter, because It would be a waste to not get a taste of the sweet smelling blood of hers." Emmett asked with a smirk. The panther flicked her tail in his face, which there was a _thwack_ that could be heard for miles. Everyone looked at Emmett who was frozen in shock, hand placed on his cheek. He let out a booming laugh and a shake of his head, where his mate let out a hiss, eyes hard with a mean glare on her face at the cat who dare to touch him in anyway at all.

The panther looked at Rosalie and rolled her ice blue eye's, not at all affected at the look and walked over to Carlisle, nuzzling her head against his shoulder and letting out a mewl. Carlisle laughed softly and combed his fingers through the animals fur and talking gently to the cat.

"Isabella, it has been a long time since I have seen you, last time we last saw each other you were on your way to the Amazon." He said "It's great to see you again, in better circumstances to that as well." He told the beautiful panther. The wind had picked up again, wafting Edward's scent towards the cat's nose. She stopped nuzzling Carlisle's shoulder and turned her head to find the mouth watering scent that had wafted to her nose.

Edward who had been frozen in spot, staring at the stunning creature before him, felt a bolt of electricity as the ice blue eyes spotted his topaz ones. He watched as the cat made her way over to him, placing her head at the crook of his neck and taking a large gulp of his scent. There was a loud purring coming from her chest as she rubbed her head against Edward, who had to choke down his own purr of pleasure. He looked to Carlisle who had a beaming smile on his face, as well as relief.

"_SODALIS_" was whispered into Edward's mind; to which he jumped at the attrition of the beautiful bell like voice staring at her with wide-eyes.

"Alice, would you be kind as to get Isabella some clothes so she could shift back into her human form, I'm sure she and Edward would appreciate it greatly." Carlisle's gentle voice broke through Edward's trance. Alice nodded and quickly made her way into the house and into Edward's room, grabbing a dark blue button down from his hamper, knowing it would make Isabella happy from what she could see. She came back outside and Isabella took the shirt between her teeth and ran to the bushes to shift back into her human self, and quickly buttoned up all the buttons as well as lifting the collar of the shirt to her nose, taking a deep breath of her mate's scent.

The Cullen's all impatiently waited for the woman to emerge from the bushes to catch what the visitor looked like. A couple seconds later a semi-tall woman stepped out of the bushes. She had tussled chocolate curly hair, tanned skin and the amazing green eyes that sparkled with life and love. They all took in the stunning woman as she slowly walked to Edward, who's his jaw practically hanging to the ground and eye's bulging. The woman, Isabella, smiled a beautiful smile at the others before smirking slightly at the look on Edwards face. She walked up to him, sitting on her knees and taking in the beauty of the man in front of her.

He had tussled bronze colored hair, the color of a old penny, a strong jaw and a straight nose. His creamy snow colored skin sparkled in the sun rays, casting a shimmer against Isabella's tanned skin. She brought up her delicate hand and traced over his features, taking in the face of her mate with a blinding smile. She couldn't believe after all these years she had finally found the one who was bound to her, taking her heart at the palm of his hand within twenty minuets of showing herself.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet my son, Edward; and Edward I would like you to meet Isabella." Carlisle announced to the couple, who where not really listening to what was going on around them. It was like they were in there own little bubble, just looking into each other's eyes which were speaking more than words probably ever could at that moment.

"It' s agradável para põr um nome à cara I' a VE sonhou aproximadamente por anos." Isabella spoke in a silky smooth voice that seemed to put the Cullen's in sort of a trance. Edward, with years of being alone had studied all types of languages, português being the tongue she spoke, understood what she had said, but was bewildered at her words as well. Unknown emotion filled the inside of Edward, pushing it down he looked at Isabella face still the look of awe.

"You…you dreamed about me?" Edward asked, hoping he didn't sound as stupid as he thought he did. His eyes still wide as he looked deep into Isabella's eyes. He saw here eyes soften at his words, a small smile playing on her plump lips. She nodded her head and ran her fingers through his hair, scratching at the back of his head. Edward's chest rumbled at the feeling of her nails and relaxed instantly.

"Eu procurarei anos por você, a que eu tinha falhado muitas vezes. Eu encontrei finalmente meu coração." Isabella stated with a raised eyebrow as well as a small smile at Edward's sheepish face.

The rest of the Cullen family looked at the two in amazement. Jasper who was smiling at the emotions rolling off of both Edward and Isabella. Carlisle and Esme smiled as they watched the two as well, Carlisle face stretching a mile long at hearing both Isabella and Edward's conversation. He never imagined a shifter would take being a mate to a vampire like his old friend had. Emmett watched with an amused expression, he couldn't believe that Edward was so tongue tied as this woman talked to him in a different language. He couldn't wait to take on Isabella in a fight to see how strong she is.

Meanwhile Rosalie was still glaring at Isabella for hurting her mate, but also for stealing the spot light. She hated anyone who was the centre of attention if it wasn't her, and immediately disliked the woman. _Stupid_ _fucking beast_ she thought, forgetting completely that Edward was allowed to read the minds of his family. She saw him tense and turned his blazing eye's to her. She had never seen Edward look so scary before; but she composed her features and tried to make her mind and face blank.

Edward growled deep in his chest, making Rosalie flinch slightly at the sound. His nostrils flared and eyes darkened as he tried to fight back the beast inside him that threatened to break through at the jealous thoughts of his "sister". The other's wondered what was going on with him as they looked to see who Edward was staring at so heatedly.

"Watch yourself, Rosalie. If I ever hear you think of her that way again I won't hesitate to rip you apart. Do you understand me?" Edwards low voice echoed through everyone's mind. Emmett instantly tensed at the threat his brother sent to his mate and turned to her with wide eyes, trying to understand what she said to make Edward talk like that to his own family. Rosalie's jaw tensed as well as her body and sat still. She liked attention, but not this kind where it made her feel stupid. Isabella who placed a hand on Edwards chest trying to calm him down, to which seemed to be fruitless. She then turned her gaze to the vampire with golden hair who she guess was Rosalie by the way she was sitting.

Isabella smirked at looked on at Rosalie, feeling the whooshing of power that was making it's way through her body. Carlisle caught the look on Isabella's face and worried for his "daughter". He knew from the talks she and him had that she had powers, one more deadly than Jane from the Volturi had.

"Isabell-" He stopped when he heard Rosalie shriek in pain. He looked over at her and saw she was flat on her back, fist were balled tight, she arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Everyone watched in shock, not knowing what was happening. Edward saw the pissed look on Isabella's face as she stared at Rosalie, knowing it was her. He placed his hands softly on her face and turning hers to look at him, stopping whatever she was doing to the blonde vampire who was now panting heavily.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me, sweetheart" He was surprised as he finally heard the inner voice of Isabella, which was frantic with worry as she took in the threaten voice of Edward and look as she saw how pissed he was. She never wanted to see a look on his face like that because it caused her pain to see her mate so upset. She would take out anyone who would dare try to hurt her or him without a second thought. He felt slightly giddy at her thoughts, they were full of protecting her mate if harm would ever come between them. She had searched so long to find him and she would kill anyone who dared tried to hurt him.

"What the _FUCK_ did you do to me you freak!" Rosalie screeched, she was in a crouch position and still breathing heavy. She wanted to know what the hell had happened to her, one minuet she was perfectly fine and the next she felt as she were burning from the inside out. It felt oddly like her transformation, but ten times worse.

Isabella smirked at her and stood, the button down shirt she was wearing stopping at mid-thigh. Everyone who looked at Isabella saw that her eyes had changed and were once again ice blue, as Isabella tried to keep the animal in her back.

"I was simply teaching you a lesson, child. Don't cross me as well as my mate or you will face much worse consequences." Isabella's voice was a harsh command, but still held her bell like voice as well. Carlisle stood with his palms up and she tried to reassure her that wouldn't be necessary.

"Trust me, Isabella that wouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Rosalie has learned her lesson not to do anything to upset Edward." His voice was calm and soothing, trying to calm everyone down before a fight was to break out. He had seen Isabella fight before and it was truly a sight to behold if you ever were to witness it. Although a very scary thing to do was get on Isabella's bad side, she was fierce and very loyal person to have as a friend, he knew both girls would have a slight problem being around each other, but with time hopefully they would get along.

"Learned my LESSON?" Rosalie roared. She was shaking from how mad she was, as well as trying to ease her bruised ego from what had just happened to her moments ago.

"What the fuck, Carlisle? Are you taking her side now, after everything we all have been through together?" Rosalie couldn't believe her ears and she wanted to put Carlisle through a wall. She crossed her arms and tried to stand taller, trying to intimidate Isabella but as she looked at the stunning woman a crossed from her, she saw it was worthless which pissed her off more.

"I just want us all to settle down, there is no need for a fight, Rosalie and from the reaction you got from Edward whatever you thought was not right." His voice was calm but firm. Rosalie was acting like a spoiled child and everyone took note to that, it only happened when she felt the need to try to be better than everyone. Edward stood up and placed him self behind Isabella, placing his hands on her waist and looking over her head at Rosalie who was shooting evil eyes at his mate. He gained Rosalie's attention and shot her a look to knock it off.

Esme, who was watching everything with wide eyes, smiled softly at Isabella as she wrapped her arm around Carlisle.

"Why don't we go in the house and talk, I'm sure you have some questions as well as we do." Her calm voice flouted through the air and everyone agreed. Edward took Isabella's hand in his as the walked into the house behind the rest of the Cullen's.

* * *

(_It' s agradável para põr um nome à cara I' a VE sonhou aproximadamente por anos_) **It's nice to put a name to the face I've dreamed about for years.**

(_Eu procurarei anos por você, a que eu tinha falhado muitas vezes. Eu encontrei finalmente meu coração.) _**I have searched years for you, to which I had failed many times. I finally found my heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter! I've recieved a lot of pleds about updating early so I thought I send this one out there. :) I'm glad a lot of you are liking this story, because I really love it too.**

**We have more Bella/Rose fights because it seems a lot of you liked how Bella put Rosalie in her place. Thats okay because I liked it too ;) I hated how much bella was a pussy when It came to Rose.**

**Were going to find out more about Bella's heritage and shit like that. I couldn't really find things about shifting Panthers, but I did find some so go easy on me. Also I already have Chap. 3 hammered out and I'm working on Chapter 4. I'm not sure if I should have a meeting with the wolves or not. What do you think? Have them and the Cullen's meet the new member of their family while having a little drama thrown in the mix? Like I said before, I'm not into all that angst ****shit. I just want to have fun with my stories.**

**

* * *

**

**-Third Person-**

Everyone piled into the house and walked to the living room, Carlisle settled into the arm chair as Esme settled herself onto the arm of the chair. Alice sat in Jaspers lap as well as Rose settling on Emmett's, still shooting heated looks at Isabella now and then. Edward and Isabella sat a crossed from the others, Edward pulling Isabella into his lap as he felt the need to have her by him at all times. The serge of protectiveness as well as being possessive erupted through-out his body. Isabella could smell the scent coming off of him as well as the confusion he was having because of the feeling he was experiencing. She knew he didn't know what was happening to him and she could taste the small amount of fear that lingered in his body; she relaxed into him and turned her face to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, meu amor it's okay to feel that way, it's just our bond growing stronger. The feelings will strengthen just a bit after we seal the bond, our bodies will literally be one. Our moods, thoughts and.. _urges_ will be shared with each other." Isabella explained to Edward who's face first held confusion, then understanding and relief. Isabella felt slightly unsure if Edward would reject the bond, leaving her to wallow away in misery for the rest of her life. She had seen it once or twice and saw first hand the damage it could cause if either one of the mates would reject them.

Edward felt the slight fear in her and placed his hand on her knee and leaned in to kiss her cheek, nuzzling just under her jaw. He wanted to reassure her that he would never have the heart to reject such a beauty, because he, too had been searching for his mate, Isabella without even knowing it would be her. He still felt as though this was all in his head, that he was just dreaming up having a mate that was still human, but unable to age so they'd be together always.

There was a throat clearing and the two snapped back to the present time, once again relaxing into one another. Carlisle turned to Isabella with a grin, he couldn't help but feel happy about having a old friend back as well as finally make his family complete. Edward hearing his thoughts sent his "father" a beaming smile and a slight nod, to which Carlisle chuckled.

"Once again, it's great to see you Isabella. I thought for sure when we parted ways in 1976 that it would be the last I would get to see your lovely face. How have you been, I knew you were out on your search for something when we met, just didn't know what until now and I couldn't be more happier it was my son you were looking for!" Carlisle gushed to her. Isabella smiled at him and gave him a small nod.

"It's great to meet up with you again, Carlisle. Well after we parted and I found out that you finally left those idiot men and I was relieved. I had seen what they did to you, but I know pushing you to leave wouldn't work. So after I left I made my way to the Amazon where I met three lovely ladies. Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna I spent some time with them, learning how human drinkers lived. I always thought that they ruthless, but these woman went on with their lives. You'd love to get to know Zafrina, Carlisle! I've never seen a vampire with such a gift!" Isabella cried happily at the end. She loved how the vampire's power worked, almost like her own.

"Oh is that so? If you don't mind my asking what is it that her power is? I've seen a lot of talented vampires in my day, I'm sure I came a crossed someone like hers." Carlisle asked. He was intrigued about learning more about other talented vampires and was wondering if the Volturi have met this talented one.

"Ah, her power is a great, but lethal one. She has the gift to plant images in your head incase she and her sisters are to be attacked. "Visional projection" I called it and the others agreed. I pulled my shield back for her to try on me to see how it worked, and my god! It was amazing! She showed me images of a clear beach with crystal water and huge palm trees and then showed me pictures of under the sea. It felt like I was actually under water!" Isabella's eyes glazed over as her mind sent her back to the time she spend with the three sisters.

Edward smiled at his mate, happy that she was happy. He could finally understand what Isabella was talking about. Being able to feel each others emotions through the bond was a lot easier, knowing how your mate was really feeling was going to make their relationship stronger.

"I also met a woman and her hybrid nephew it was-" Isabella was cut off but an eager Carlisle who's eyes lit up at more possible information.

"What do you mean hybrid? I've never heard of that before." Carlisle explained. Jasper could feel his full blown excitement and sent some calm and peaceful waves to him; all the while sniggering at the oldest vampire.

"Well, if you would have let me finish!" Isabella scolded playfully. "Yes, you heard me; a vampire hybrid. He's half vampire and half human. It's very amazing that a male can still produce semen to conceive a child."

"That's a fucking lie!" Rosalie snarled at Isabella. She didn't want to listen to this woman go on with this non-sense about males being able to produce children. If there was one thing Rosalie Hale wanted; it was a child. That was one thing being a vampire she hated, not being able to have a child of her own to love. In her human life it was all she wanted, to start a family early.

Isabella looked to the fuming woman a crossed from her and raised her eyebrow at her in challenge. She liked that this woman had spunk and always said what was on her mind, but she also knew that if she kept that up, she could cause her and the family harm with her ignorance and she told her so.

"You, Rosalie need to watch your mouth to when you're speaking to someone, especially someone who could kill you in a second. I like that you speak your mind, but that mouth of yours could get you or your family killed by someone who won't stand for it; the Volturi for example."

Isabella stared hard to her, her eyes slowly changing from their shocking green eyes to the ice blue ones. It seemed whenever she was pissed or taking control her eyes would change. Rosalie didn't want to back down, but her instincts where telling her to cower back from the power that Isabella seemed to carry with her. Still, Rosalie squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. She was one of the most pig-headed woman Isabella had ever come a crossed.

Isabella cut her eyes to Carlisle who had a look of worry on his face. He knew that Isabella's patients were being stretched and he was surprised that she held herself back for this long. He saw that she turned to him and he could see that she was asking for permission to show the girl she needed to be put in submission. He nodded his head slightly so that only he, Isabella and Edward saw. Edward being able to see what Carlisle was thinking. His chest puffed with pride that his mate was able to make someone feel as such, even if it was his family; Rose needed to be taught a lesson.

Quickly, Isabella had everyone freeze their movements except Rosalie and Edward as she moved in speed, slightly faster then the vampires; grabbing her by the shoulder and slammed her into the floor, hand around Rosalie's throat. Emmett snarled lightly as he watched, defenseless his mate in a fight. Edward caught Emmett's attention and mouthed for him to settle down.

"_Will she hurt her?" _Emmett asked Edward in his mind. He shook his head and smirked at his big bear of a brother.

"Just her ego of course" He said playfully, but there was also a hint of seriousness that lingered in his eyes. Emmett knew that Edward wouldn't let his mate destroy family so he relaxed some.

Isabella bared her teeth at Rosalie who kept trying to struggle against the hold to her throat, growling and hissing at her and eyes black with rage.

"Even when I could easily rip you apart right here, you still try to fight. You, child, need to know when to just give up, you need to stop while you can!" Isabella sneered at her. All's she wanted to do was show the girl she needed to watch her mouth, but that plus her big head got in the way and it was taking everything in Isabella not to shift and rip her apart. She pulled Rosalie's arm out of her socket and watched her as she howled in pain and finally stopped struggling.

Isabella pushed the joint back into its place and took pleasure in hearing the girl whimper in defeat as she laid there, trying to keep her heated eyes off her face. Isabella stood and dusted off her knees and placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the girl on the floor who was still holding her injured shoulder. Isabella walked back over to Edward and already had his hand reached out for her.

"Now if it's alright with you, I'd like to get back to my story" She paused to look back at Rosalie who was getting up off the floor. "Before I was rudely interrupted." She looked around the room and smiled when she had everyone's attention.

"Yes, it's possible for a man who's a vampire and a human to produce a child. I've met with four of them. The one was male and the rest were his sisters. It's amazing, they have a fully developed brain while still in the mothers womb and the pregnancy was very un-normal. For humans they carry the child for nine months, but for this case it lasted almost two." Isabella didn't like the part that was coming up, the delivery.

Alice froze as she was getting a vision, Jasper tightened his arms around her and sent some calm to her. She came out of her vision, startled and afraid the calm not working at all. Alice's horror filled eyes cut to Rosalie's who had her brows furrowed, the look in Alice's eyes conformed what Isabella knew Rosalie was thinking. Isabella might not be able to read minds, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Stop it!" Isabella ordered, looking Rosalie right in the eyes. "You are not to put a human through that, Rosalie or so help me I will _NOT_ hesitate to kill you or Emmet! Do you understand me?" Isabella was shaking uncontrollably now. She knew she needed to settle down, but it was to late; the animal inside just couldn't back down.

Isabella quickly moved away from everyone and tossed Edward's button up off, her body blurring as she morphed into a panther. Once again the amazing creator that the Cullen's saw outside was now snarling and growling at Rosalie as her tail whipped back and forth, hissing and showing her canines. Edward got off the couch and knelt by his mate's side, running his fingers through her dark fur. It was a couple shades darker than her color when she was human, but still beautiful non the less. He cooed to her as well as whisper sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down.

After five tense minuets she finally was calm enough to shift back to her human form, taking the button shirt out of Edward's hands quickly putting it back on. She gave Edward a kiss on the lips that sent his body in a frenzy, it was short, but filled with passion. Isabella grabbed his hand and sat back on the couch, sitting stiffly.

"Isabella, would you please tell me what that was about? Rosalie and Emmett have not done anything-" Carlisle was cut off by Alice who was watching Isabella in new eyes. She just knew that they would be best friends, seeing her stick up for human's who weren't her problem and ready to fight for them.

"Oh, Carlisle she was about to do something **very** stupid." Alice narrowed her eyes at Rosalie; who in turn rolled hers.

"Well, please fill us him on what happened and I'll make sure we can talk this out without having to fight or kill anyone" His last words were directed toward Isabella, but her eyes here on Rosalie and Emmet; who was confused about what was going on.

"I didn't get to tell you how these hybrids are born, and Rosalie here was thinking about having Emmett mate with a human so her selfishness could get a child. A human birthing a half vampire is not at all how they would if it was a full child. From what Nahuel told me, the child _chews _it's way through the stomach. It's not a regular birth and all the mother's died afterwards because they loose to much blood, leaving a gaping wound along their stomach."

There were gasp's through-out the room, and with each word she spoke she looked directly into Rosalie's eyes trying to convey to her what she was saying. Rosalie flinched at the description of the birthing process.

Edward, who had gotten excited about the idea of him being able to give Isabella a child, deflated once he heard. He would not do that to his mate, killing her just for a child. He might be a selfish man, but he wouldn't risk the chance of losing his mate. Isabella leaned against Edward, she could feel his excitement come as quickly go with the information. She still had hope though, she had to speak with him and Carlisle about it, but something like this would be for another time; they had just found each other today so this wasn't a conversation to bring up right away.

"That is why I don't want you doing that, it's to dangerous as well as foolish and selfish. I will not sit back and watch you kill an innocent just for something you want but can't have." She wanted to make sure everyone heard, just incase they were to not heed her warning.

* * *

After that, they all fell into an easy conversation, asking questions here and there. The Cullen's told Isabella about their change and life before all except for Rosalie who stiffened when the topic came up. Isabella figured it wasn't a good story from the way Rosalie looked so she skipped over her, not wanting to pry in something that wasn't her business; which Rosalie saw and eased her worry. The in turn asked about Isabella who explained that her tribe was almost identical to the tribe in La Push, but with her tribe they only destroyed the vampires who caused trouble and wanted a fight.

"I don't call our self's shape-shifters like the Indian tribe down the road" Isabella stated, rolling her eyes when Emmett asked the question. He didn't take offence to the way she said it because he could see amusement in her eyes.

"We are what you would call Werecat's. My father was originally from Europe, but left his family in search to find his mate, my mother Renée. She too was from Europe, but her family moved them away because there were a massive amount of vampire attacks by her village. The human's started to get suspicious, too. They call our kind witches." Isabella giggled. "Although I wouldn't call our kind witches really, we don't use potions or spells to use our power or to shift." She shrugged and leaned into Edward.

"In the nineteenth century, occultist J.C. Street asserted that material cat and dog transformations could be produced by manipulating the "ethereal fluid" that human bodies are supposedly floating in. The Catholic witch-hunting manual, the Malleus Maleficarum, asserted that witches can turn into cats, but that their transformations are illusions created by demons. New Age author John Perkins asserted that every person has the ability to shapeshift into "jaguars, bushes, or any other form" by using mental power. Occultist Rosalyn Greene claims that werecats called "cat shifters" exist as part of a "shifter subculture" or underground New Age religion based on lycanthropy and related beliefs."

"I'm sure you've heard of the television show _She-Ra: Princess of Power_?" Isabella asked, her lips quirked up as she heard from passing of the tv show. "Apparently I would be the character _Catra_**,**although I don't turn purple or shift when I have a mask on. It would be cool to be telepathic over my kind" Isabella giggled.

"_Soooo_, Isabella, how old are you exactly?" Emmett asked. He wasn't the only one who wanted to know how old she was. She may look like she's nineteen at best, but the way she held herself and spoke made her seem ancient. They all turned to Isabella; who just smirked and shook her head.

"You know its not polite to ask a woman about her age." She told Emmett with a eyebrow raised. Emmett, who was sitting eagerly on the couch had the right to look sheepish.

"Well, I'll tell you all that I'm way older then the Volturi." She stated and chuckled when she heard the in-take of everyone's breath. She blew out a huge gust of breath and snuggled closer to Edward. They both wanted to have time alone and they could both feel it through the bond. Isabella looked up to Edward and pleaded with her eyes for him to take her away from everyone so that they could spend sometime together. Edward stood up, pulling Isabella along with him and kissing her knuckles.

"We'll talk more, but I think it's time I have Isabella all to myself if you all don't mind." Edward stated and tugged his mate along with him as they made there way to the backdoor.

"Alright we'll see you soon, sweetheart. Carlisle has to head to the hospital soon then we both have to pack for the meeting in Seattle. I'm not sure what the rest of the family is doing, but this will give you more privacy with Isabella." Esme stated and smiled softly at them. They both nodded and ran out the door.

Once they made it over the river that ran in the back yard, Isabella hesitated and bit her bottom lip, staring shyly at Edward or furrowed his brow, confused at her sudden change.

"Uh.. I'm not as fast in my human form than I am in my animal form. Would you.. I mean.. uh.. Do yo-" Isabella was cut off by Edwards soft, yet hard lips. He pulled back and chuckled light, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You can shift if you like, love I don't mind. I actually love the way you look in other form." Edward stated with a soft smile. "Please don't be shy around me, Isabella." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't, but I'm afraid I'll scare you off because I'm different." Isabella said, looking down while she dug her toe into the dirt. Edward didn't like her feeling so unsure of herself and tilted her head up with his finger under her chin. She could see the love shining in his eyes, even though they hardly knew each other.

"Sweet girl, you seemed so confident with the family, then you go and get all shy on me. You're my soul mate, the woman I will spend forever trying to please and make happy." Edward sighed happily at the thought. "It's taken me over a hundred and nine years to finally feel complete since you sauntered your way into my life, and I want to start off right." He cooed to her, running the back of his hand down her cheek. Isabella hummed as well as purr in pleasure that her mate wasn't denying their bond.

"Your right, it's just I've seen my kind reject the bond and witnessed to them slowly going insane. It's not a pretty sight and I've been alone a long time. I don't know if I would have been able to survive if you were to run from me." She said in a small voice, looking up at Edward through her lashes. Her mate's heart broke at the vulnerable look in her eyes and vowed to himself that he would make her happy no matter what.

"You couldn't fight me off with a million new borns, Isabella. I would walk through fire just to make sure your safe you never have to worry about that ever again." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Bella" She whispered and Edward pulled back with a confused expression, which she saw and smiled slightly. "Call me Bella, I don't really liked being called Isabella really. I was only called that when I was in trouble with my parents." Bella smiled up at Edward; who grinned crookedly back.

"Well, you better be a good girl then, hmm _Bella_?" Edward purred into her ear. She shivered deliciously and figured two could play at that game. She lifted up on her toes and nibbled on his ear.

"What if I _want_ to be a bad girl for you? Would you punish me, Querido?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. Edward groaned at her and pulled her to him, kissing the side of her neck; talking huskily in her ear.

"Damn right, I might even have to bend you over and give you a good **spank**" He emphasized on the word "_spank_" by tapping her bottom softly, making her yelp then moan slightly. Edward was surprised at this because he always thought of himself as a gentleman. _I guess this is a side that always wanted to break out, _Edward mused to himself thoughtfully.

Bella kissed the corner of his mouth and smirked as she started to unbutton his shirt she was wearing, shrugging it off and hanging it to him.

"Could you hold this until we get to whoever you want to take me?" She asked innocently, eyes wide and shinning with mirth. Edward's eyes seem to pop out slightly and quickly shut his jaw and clear his throat. He had never seen a perfect body like Bella's before and he felt him self harden at the naked sight before him. His lust combined with hers was making it hard for him to not just attack her right there.

"Of course, love. The place I want to take you isn't to far from here, but it's where no one will bother us." He told her, still running his heated gaze over her body before looking her in the eye. Bella nodded and turned, closing her eyes and before Edward could blink, she shifted to her panther form. Edward still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in both forms. He gently ran his fingers through his fur and smiled softly as he heard her purr.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" He asked, kissing between her ears. He watched her nod her head and they both took off into the woods.

* * *

(meu amor) _My heart_

(Querido) _Darling or dear._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! I hope all of you had a good thanksgiving! There's a Author Note at the bottom- **READ!**

Lemon alert!- There will be one in this chapter so you can skip if you wanna. Be nice, it's my first time writing one.

SM own's all of Twilight.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella followed Edward as they headed deeper into the woods. She made a mental note to grab the large duffle bag that she had stashed away when she shifted earlier when she had smelt Carlisle's scent. Both Edward and Bella where still running, Bella running slightly bind Edward because she didn't know where he was taking her.

Edward couldn't wait for his Bella to see the meadow he was taking her. It had been his special place ever since they first moved to Forks all those years ago. The sun was hidden behind the clouds and Edward wished now more than ever that the sun could come back out. He was a little scared of what Bella would think of him once she saw him in the sun light, and prayed that she would take him how he was. When they arrived to the meadow, Edward stopped just before the tree line, handing Bella his dress shirt as he watched; memorized as she shifted back to her human form.

Edward had never felt this way before, horny and needy as well as feeling possessive. It was like all those years of it being buried away in him, was resurfacing and making him want to throw his mate down and make what was his. She was his and he wanted to make sure every male; human or not knew that she was taken and not to even try anything with her. He could feel his eyes darken and a deep, gruntal growl build in his chest. It was low at first, but watching her stretch her body out if front of him, naked wasn't making him think clearly. He was panting and wanted nothing more than to show her what she was doing to him.

Bella, who was silently watching Edward at the corner of her eye was satisfied at what she was witnessing. It should have pissed her off that she felt the possessive feelings through the bond, but it didn't. It was normal reaction to have toward your mate and it surprisingly made her feel more desired and wanted than ever before. She started to purr in pleasure at the thought of her mate marking her to warn off un-wanted attention from males as she was use to. She hated the attention she got from them, she just wanted her mate to love her; not some quick fuck. Edward was going to be surprised when he found out she was still untouched. She started to run her fingers up her torso and over her pert breast, tweaking them slightly. She couldn't help but groan as her sensitive buds sent a jolt through her.

"Mine!" She heard Edward hiss a growl. He moved so fast, that even she didn't see him run up to her. Edward landed both of them to the ground, grabbing Bella's hands and lifting them above her head as he stared into her eyes; breathing heavily. He was nestled in-between his mates legs, where he knew he should be. It was hard trying to fight off both of the lust feelings that was making its way back and forth through the bond, which made him happy and slightly worried that they wouldn't be able to hold themselves back if the other were feeling excited. Bella looked into the eyes of her mate and made note that right there, he truly looked like a vampire and it couldn't have turned her on any more than she already was.

Edward was surprised that Bella was actually turned on instead of cowering in fear like a human would. He had to remind himself that she wasn't all human and that she was his mate, she wouldn't be scared of him and that made him even more excited. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly at all the things he wanted to try that he had picked up in a males - and sometimes- female's heads. He didn't understand the feelings he was feeling as they all were just rushing through him. He felt the need to show her who was the dominant one in the relationship and Bella was ecstatic that she could feel it running from him to her. She would happily submit to him, leaving her bear to only his eyes for the rest of their lives.

Edward started to feel his beast rattle the cage, wanting to stake claim on his mate. Now. The gentlemen side of him wanted to make their first time together to be sweet and slow, filled with love because his mate deserved that. Bella could sense his conflict and wanted him fast and hard, his teeth marking the base of her neck where she would proudly show it off. Bella could remember having talks with her mother about the first time you mate with the one your destined to spend the rest of your life with.

She had said that her first time with her father was fast and rough, not at all sweet because the need to claim and mark his mate was to strong to stop it. It wasn't as if the male was taking advantage of the female, it was for safety reasons so that another male couldn't claim what didn't belong to him. If that where to happen the females mate would set off to destroy the person who dare cause any harm to his beloved mate. It was a fight off if the other male wanted claim and whoever one was prized with the female. It didn't sound great, but it was what had to be done and almost all the time, the female's mate would win. If the mate didn't win and the one who she didn't belong to won, the female would either submit to him and be miserable for the rest of her life or seek out revenge before killing herself to join her mate's spirit.

"You are mine! Do you understand? Mine, no other man will ever have the pleasure of seeing the beautiful body of yours. I will kill anyone who dares to even try to touch you in anyway to don't feel comfortable with." Edward buried his face into her neck, pushing his hips into hers letting her feel what she was doing to him. Bella clawed off his shirt and quickly ripped his jeans and boxers off, not caring that he wouldn't have anything to put back on when they were done. Edward quickly picked up Bella and made his way to the middle of the meadow, where beautiful flowers were surrounding them.

He felt like he couldn't think straight, all's he could feel was the need to be inside of her, now. He pushed her thighs apart and lowered his head in-between her legs and took a deep breath as he purred in excitement when he found his mate was already dripping wet and ready for him to take. He slipped a finger inside of her and smirked as her back arched off the grassy floor and moaned loudly. He stopped and looked at her with eyes wide when he felt her hymen still in tacked. He couldn't believe that she was still untouched like he was and that made him growl with delight as he knew they would both be each others first and last.

"You were really a good girl, weren't you? Waiting for your mate to take you in everyway, saving yourself for me, hmm?" He asked her, adding a second finger inside her soaking wet pussy. He couldn't believe how wet she was, her juices were running down his wrists and he lowered his mouth to lick his lower arm clean. He slapped her thigh, making the spot sting deliciously and Bella mewl like a little kitten.

"Yes, yes I told you I have waited for you my whole life" Bella cried out at the sensation she was feeling. She didn't think anything could ever feel so good in her whole life, other than finally finding her mate that is.

"I know that, sweetheart, but it's a little surprising that you've never been touched or felt what it's like to orgasm." Edward told her as he kissed and nipped a crossed her pelvic bone. He wanted to tease her a little more before he finally filled her. Edward was huge, bigger than any of the males in his family, which he would know from the time he spent in his room trying to block out everything. It couldn't be stopped when he saw through Rosalie, Alice or Esme's eyes how their mates looked naked. It was the one thing he was actually proud of. He heard Bella giggle lightly and run her fingers through Edward's messy hair.

"Mmm, who said I never touched myself? It's a long time for me to never feel the actually pleasure in feeling what mated couples experience when they have sex." She moaned wantonly and she felt Edward's fingers curl up to her belly, hitting her sweet spot. Edward, who stopped once he heard what Bella said. He was completely turned on by the images his mind was coming up with seeing her touch herself, as well as the possessive feelings lingering.

He pulled his fingers out of her and trapped her hands in once of his big ones. Staring at her, nostril's flared and his jaw clenched. He didn't want her to think about touching herself anymore since he could do that for her. He pressed his hard body into hers and took a long whiff of her scent before opening his onyx eyes at her.

"You are to NEVER touch yourself again, unless I tell you, you can. All of your orgasm's are mine for now on until forever." He pushed his hips against hers and growled when his hard cock made contact with her wet centre. His dick easily slid up against her clit because of how wet she was, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting a couple more times.

"You better ask next time you want to cum, do you understand me, Isabella? I want to watch you pleasure yourself with my consent and also the reason your fucking cumming." He grabbed his shaft and teased her clit by rubbing his cock back and forth, taking in pleasure as he heard her sobs of pleasure.

"That's right, I do this to you, Isabella. None else can make you feel this way." He growled into her ear, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Bella groaned, wanting him to keep talking like that to her. It shouldn't have been so erotic, but she couldn't help it. Bella liked that her mate was in control of her. She knew it wouldn't always be like this, Edward was to caring to always show his dominant side so she knew this side wouldn't come out to play as much as she wanted, but that was still okay with her.

"Oh god.. Yes I promise I won't touch myself without you there. Please.. Please I need you in me so bad. Edward, please baby don't make me beg anymore." Bella moaned. She needed to feel all of him inside her, now or she would combust.

Edward leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. His hands traveled down her body until they were messaging her full perky breast. He couldn't believe someone so small had such a nice rack, it wasn't common for her size to have, what looked like full D breast as well as them being so damn perky. Her body was fucking perfect to him and he thanked god a thousand times for having such a beautiful creature love him so much.

He couldn't take the teasing anymore, he leaned up and kissed her sweetly on the mouth before placing kisses along her jaw to her ear.

"This is going to hurt a bit, if at any time you need me to stop just say it. I don't like the thought of hurting you baby." He told her, caressing her cheek. She understood that this was hard for him, everything in his body screamed for him not to hurt his mate and here he was going to break that important rule.

"I trust you with my life, Edward. It will only hurt for a few seconds. If it makes you happy I promise to let you know if it gets to much, please enjoy this and stop thinking so much." Bella kissed his lips lightly before pressing harder against his, forcing his head back slightly at the power of her kiss. Edward growled deep in his chest and positioned himself at her entrance, circling a couple times before plunging his rod steal of a cock. Bella who waited for the pain, never felt except for a tiny pinch that actually felt good. She couldn't spend time with that thought because Edward started to pound into her. He couldn't stop, it was like his body was possessed and all he could think about was marking his mate.

Edward lifted her legs by her thighs and pulled them farther apart, watching his cock disappear into her tight heat. It felt like he was on fire and he couldn't stop the loud roar that escaped him because his mate excepted and gave herself to him. He was thrusting with abandon, feeling the tickling sensation in his belly and shaft. Bella's back arched off the ground and she mewled and moaned in pleasure. She never knew it could feel this good and she wanted him to fuck her harder. A low rumble reverberated through her. It was a liquid purr that she felt in every inch of her body.

"Oh god, Edward! Yesssssss… fuck fuck fuck, right there." She panted starting down at where they were both connected and she could feel the coil in her lower tummy stretch more and more with each thrust. Edward kept chanting mine over and over, he couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

His mouth was warm and satiny against her skin as he kissed her shoulder. He licked and tasted her, teasing her neck with blunt teeth, and turning the tightness in her belly into an inferno. She brought her hand around, holding his hip as he ground against her.

"You feel so fucking good, Isabella… so fuck- ing good. Shit!" He hissed, he pulled out of her and flipped her so she was on her hands and knees, her ass jutting out in his face. He lifted his hand and spanked her plump bottom harder than he did earlier when they were goofing around and took pleasure as he watched the blood rush up to the tender spot. He knew Bella loved it because she moaned loud and pushed her ass into his hands, wiggling slightly.

"My dirty girl likes that, doesn't she? You like the feel of the sting and the feel of my cock slamming into you." Edward cooed to her, slamming his cock back into her, watching her ass jiggle slightly. He groaned at the sight and wrapped his icy hands around her waist and tilted her hips to hit her G-spot just right. Bella was resting on her forearms, her hair thrown over her right shoulder as she looked back at Edward over her left, biting her bottom lip. He watched her eyes change from the beautiful green to Ice blue.

"Fuck, your so damn tight, Isabella I don't think I'm going to last much longer. Shit, so tight and wet." He murmured the last part practically to himself. Bella's tongue poked out and she ran it slowly over her top lip, making her sexier than she was a second ago. She whimpered and moaned as her mate started thrusting harder loving the sounds each other were making.

Edward's right hand snaked around and he found her swollen clit and rubbed hard circles. He could feel they both were so close; Edward twisted her back so she was laying back on the ground, head thrown back and showing him her long neck that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth in.

"Oh god, oh god… baby I'm going to fucking cum.. Oh- yes please, Edward don't stop. uhngg" Bella groaned thrashing her head back and forth. The coil was stretching that in three hard long thrust it snapped and the both moaned loud; as Edward roared and sucked most of the venom back from his teeth and marked his mate. Doing this he had pushed a tiny bit of his venom so whoever was around could smell him on her no matter what, well vampires and other mythological creatures could.

Both were spent and feeling the most complete that they have ever felt in their life. Bella turned to her side and placed her head on Edwards shoulder and wrapped her arm around his mid-section. Edward hummed happily at feeling her warm skin. They were still panting, but their minds where finally clear of their lust haze and Edward smiled down at Bella, kissing the top of her head softly.

"I never knew I could feel like that. What was that? I didn't even plan on biting you, but it felt like I needed to do that." Edward asked Bella as he ran his cold hand up and down her arm. He loved how hot her skin was, it made him feel slightly human. He grinned when he heard Bella giggle.

"It's all the mating process for my kind. You're marking me so no one else can try to take claim on me." She stated looking up at him and winked. "If they don't see the mark, then they surly will smell you on me. My kind can give themselves over to their animal, they stop shifting and just stay in their animal form for the rest of their life. Most like that are because they never found their mate, half go crazy and others just stay in their form. They are ruthless beings that don't care if you're marked or not, if they like what they see they will try to take the female's mate out." She sighed it definitely wasn't something that she wanted to happen.

"Really? They try to take out the male? How many of your kind are still roaming around the earth?" Edward demanded. He would kill anyone who tried to take his Bella away from him without a fight. Of course if that were to ever happen, he had an advantage since he could read the person's thoughts. Bella shrugged her shoulders

"I'm not sure, maybe one hundred? I've heard that the Voultiri have taken most out because most were powerful and they were afraid we'd take them down." She rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell would we want to be cooped up in a smelly castle for the rest of our lives?" Bella scoffed and played with Edward's chest hair. It wasn't bushy, but there was a lot there to show he was more than just a boy. Edward chuckled and kissed her head.

"Why did I feel so much power and authority coming off you when we were back at the house. Most of the family wanted to cower back when you spoke in a definite tone," Edward asked, playing with a piece of her hair. He hoped he didn't sound rude for the question, but everyone in his family thought of what he said. Bella sighed

"Being a panther your all types a things, Astral Travel, Guardian Energy, Symbol of the Feminine, Understanding of Death, Reclaiming Ones Power, Ability to Know the Dark, Death, Rebirth, Swiftness, Cunning, Strength, Perseverance, Boldness, Beauty, Gaining Confidence. All of that and more, plus it helps that I'm older than all of you put together." Bella stated and snickered when she heard Edward mutter a "damn" under his breath. She peaked at him through her lashes, biting her lip shyly.

"That doesn't bother you, does it? My being so much older then everyone? Like I'm robbing the cradle," She joked. Edward smirked and gave her a fast, but hot kiss and shook his head.

"No, I don't mind at all, actually," He told her and meant it. It didn't bother him at all. "Though I'm sure everyone will have a million and one questions to ask you about history. They were all trying to figure out how old you really are." Edward hinted. He was one of his family members that wished he knew, but he wouldn't come right out and ask. Bella just smirked and shook her head.

"How about I give everyone a month to try to guess how old I am, if none of you get it then I'll tell you guys." Edward nodded his head and leaned up to kiss her. He couldn't get enough, her body was so hot and it felt and tasted so good to kiss her, he could feel himself harden slightly.

"How about we head back to the family? I'm sure everyone has more questions to ask me and I'm pretty sure were going to have to set up a meeting with the La Push mutts." Bella commented with distastes. Edward raised his eyebrow in question.

"Not a fan of the dogs I see? I thought you would be happy to meet up with people who are shape shifters like you?" He asked with furrowed brows. Bella just shook her head, her messy curls bouncing with the movement.

"Ohhh no, I don't really get along with them. I met their kind a long time ago, they wanted to have me stay with them, try to mate with one of the shifters to see if we could produce a stronger line of "protectors" I told them no and they got offended and actually tried to force it!" Bella exploded.

"They actually tried to hold me down and have the alpha male try to mate with me. It's a good thing I have my powers or I would have had the worst night of my life." Edward was snarling and growling by the end of the statement and grabbed Bella around her waist protectively and possessively.

"None and I mean no one will ever try to make you do anything like that again. You're mine and I'll make sure those fucking mutts know that." Edward growled. Bella melted into his side and placed a comforted hand on his chest, trying to calm him down some.

"Don't worry, Edward that will never happen, even if I had not met you yet." Bella sighed and placed her head back on his chest.

"Just how many powers do you have, Bella? I know it must have been something if you got a full room of dogs off of you and escaped them?" Edward asked, running his hand up and down her side.

"I don't have many, but they are very powerful. We should head home, I'm sure the family will want to know and it would be better just to tell everyone instead of repeating the story's twice, Hm?" They both stood up and quickly got dressed. Edward raised his eyebrow at her, wondering why she was putting back on his dress shirt.

"What, I want to ride on your back." Bella smirked and quickly jumped on Edwards back, making him chuckle slightly and wrap his arms around her thighs. He could feel her soft breast and her heated core against his back and moaned slightly. Bella giggled in his ear, nipping it slightly whispering, "Giddy up" and placing wet kisses along his neck and he took off back to the house.

* * *

**Quick A/N**

- Anyone wanna help me with a new story?

it's a New Moon kind, I'm sure it's been done a couple of times, but I just couldn't get it out of my head!

It's where Bella grows balls and tells Edward he's pretty much full of shit when he lets her know that himself and the Cullen family are leaving and that he doesn't love her.

Sorry, but if the person I love tells me that, I'm going to fight until I can see that he means it.

I find that Bella is really stupid most of the time, when she just lets him go like nothing, I couldn't do it. I would argue back with him.

Anyway, I have most of the first chapter done, so if you wanna help send me a massage. Or if you have any suggestions I'd love that, too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Major fail, really. Soo sorry for the long wait, RL has been quite a bitch to me a couple of days and I haven't been able to finish and post this chapter. Everyone in my house is getting sick and it's a bitch for my 1 1/2 year old niece and 6 mon. old nephew who are sick at the moment. They are not happy campers and pretty much demand attention. Lol.**

**Enojy!**

**SM owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

The arrived back at the house within ten minuets, stopping quickly to grab Bella's bag that was stashed in a near-by bush. It was a large duffle bag that was a pretty decent weight, but nothing to weigh him down; even with Bella still perched on his back. As they broke through the trees of the back of the Cullen house, they saw a bouncing Alice waiting -not an ounce of patients left in her small body. She had a mile long grin as both couples stopped right in front of her.

"About time! I thought I'd have to send Emmett out there to grab you both up and bring you back here!" She complained. Edward shook his head and let Bella slide down his back, swiftly taking the bag from around her body and throwing it over his shoulder. Bella playfully glared at her mate and rolled her eyes when he gave her an impish grin.

"I could have carried that, ya know." Bella huffed, hip checking Edward and swaying her hips sensually as she walked up the porch, throwing him a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

Edward watched with pride as she made herself at home, which was now _her_ home as well. He couldn't help but let out a small, giddy chuckle as that thought ran through his mind.

"_**Yes, sweetheart, It's my home as well. I go where you go. YOU **__are my home." _He heard Bella's sweet voice float through his head. He was still getting use to having another voice In his head. He had to agree though, that this would be very useful if anything ever happened to one another. He felt himself tense at the thought and quickly shook his head to dispel the fearful thoughts.

Mean while Alice was standing in the same spot, hands on her hips and head cocked. She was trying to figure out what was so different about him. He looked more happy; carefree even.

It was then that the wind had picked up slightly and Alice caught the offending scent and almost gagged at the strong smelling sex coming off her favorite brother. She scrunched her face up in disgust and shook her head.

"Christ, Edward! You and Bella both need to take a damn shower. I don't want to smell or have the taste of both of your's sex in my mouth!" She hollered.

Emmett who was inside playing his gaming system faltered when he heard Alice chastising Edward and barked out a loud laugh. Pausing his game and slapping his knee he raced out to where Edward and Alice were standing, Edward glaring fiercely at the little pixie and Alice crossing her arms with a smirk. Emmett did a fist pump and slapped Edward on the back.

"Way to loose your V-card in the woods like a wild animal, Eddie boy! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Emmett's loud obnoxious voice sounded louder than usual and Edward winced, hoping like hell his Bella didn't hear this conversation. Edward snarled at his child-like brother, baring his teeth.

"Knock that shit off, Emmett! Can't you just mind you own damn business for once? What happened's in my sex life doesn't concern you!" He fumed at the huge vampire, stalking passed him and up the stairs to his room, hearing the shower running and smiled.

Emmett just chuckled at his brooding brother and shook his head and rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Touchy" He muttered and made his way back to his paused game. Alice giggled and skipped along side Emmett as they made their way back into the house and settled next to Jasper who was silently reading his war books. Everyone else was off doing their own thing. Rosalie was off in her room, still sulking about her and Bella's miff earlier today. She still felt the sting of humiliation from it all and cursed Bella a couple times. Esme on the other hand was up in her office, working on a pacific design for the newly mated couple. She hoped that both Bella and Edward would love her gift. Carlisle was in his office going through medical files. He heard the two come in and couldn't wait to talk more about Bella. He knew some stuff about her while he spent his time having talk, but she hadn't told him everything about her and he was brimming with curiosity.

Edward shut his door and made sure to lock it, even though anyone of his family members could just break through it, it made he him feel better about wanting to be alone with Bella. He made his way into the huge bathroom and quickly shredded his clothes and joined his beautiful Bella in the shower. He watched her adoringly as she tilted her head back, water sliding down her creamy body and her hair a dark contrast against her tan-ish skin. It still baffled him how gorgeous she was and was all his; he felt his chest puff and a small smirk appear on his face.

_His_ mate

That thought that kept running through his head like a mantra and made his inner beast purr in satisfaction. Bella could feel his burning gaze on her body and tried to suppress a shudder of pleasure. She looked over her shoulder and smiled cheekily.

"See something you like, big boy?" She cooed, and lathered up her body with vanilla body wash that was already placed in the bathroom when she walked in. Bella thought either Alice or Esme placed it there with vanilla shampoo and conditioner as well. She had sent them a silent thank you before stepping in the hot water.

Edward licked his lips and leered at his beautiful girl and flashed her a crooked grin, a glint settling in his eyes. He stepped closer to her and lightly ran his finger down her spine, making her shudder under his lustful touch.

"Mmmhm, I see something I like alright"

He told her huskily, letting his eyes run all over her body. He licked his lips and pressed himself up to her hot body, the blasting heat from the shower plus her warmer than warm body heat sent a shudder throughout his body. Bella giggled and pressed herself closer to Edward, moaning when she felt his hard member pressed up against her ass. A muffled "fuck" from Edward sounded throughout the shower.

Edward bent down and flicked the cap to the shampoo open and placed a palm sized amount and started to gently massage her scalp. Bella hummed and felt her eyes droop slightly at how gentle Edward's hands were. She leaned her body into his and sighed in contently. They didn't have to speak, they could feel each others emotions and knew what the other was feeling. Edward turned and pushed Bella softly under the shower and combed through her hair to rid of the shampoo; and then do the same thing with her conditioner.

After they were all washed up, they dried off and made their way to Edward's -now Bella's as well- room. On the bed were clothes settled neatly on the bed, Bella shot Edward a confused look. Edward shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Alice," Bella smiled and nodded her head, toweling off her thick hair. She looked over the clothes and smiled at the choice of attire. There was a black drapey V-Neck shirt with destroyed lace skinny jeans as well as a black lace bra and thong. Bella felt her cheeks tinge pink slightly and shook her damp head. Edward looked over her clothes and smirked at her, taking in her bra and thong set.

"She likes to dress everyone in the house. God forbid if we wear something twice. It would be a fashion disaster." Edward widened his eyes and placed his hand over his once beating heart with mocking Alice. He heard her grumble downstairs and chuckled.

His outfit consist of a tight (probably a little to tight) black muscle shirt, a pair of boxer briefs and a pair or denim blue jeans that sat perfectly on his hips according to Bella. He saw her lick her lips out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at her, smirking lightly as he watched her blush. Bella threw him a devilish look before dropping her towel and shaking out her hair from the smaller towel. Edward felt his eyes darken in lust and felt his jeans tighten. He watched her hungrily as she slipped on her bra and panties. She was teasing him, he knew, but that didn't stop his body from reacting the way it did and does every time he looked at the perfect woman in front of him.

Edward let out a snarl, curling his top lip back and balling his fist up at his sides. Bella looked back at him, bending at the waist to put her panties on, giving him a perfect view of her nice pink, wet pussy. His chest heaved and he fought the monster in him to stake his claim again, and show her who she belonged to. Bella had been watching him over her shoulder, her once green eyes slowing turning icy blue and she purred at him; an invitation to take her however he wanted. She licked her top lip slowly, fueling her mate on.

He moved fast, spinning them around and throwing her on the bed and watched her perky breast as they bounced with the movement. He heard her shocked gasp and little giggles that followed. He growl deep and gruntal at her like he would his prey, he knew she liked every minuet of this so he didn't stop to make sure she was okay. He could feel the pure lust and primal emotions flowing from her bond to him and he smirked darkly at her quickly removing his clothes.

Bella squirmed, trying to sooth the wet, electric ache that was throbbing in-between her legs. She saw the dark look on his face, he couldn't have looked any better than he did to her at that moment. She saw the wicked glint in his eyes, but knew without a doubt he wouldn't do anything to cause her pain or to fear him; he'd feel it as soon as she did and she knew he would stop. Bella couldn't stop the purrs that vibrated from her chest or the mewling sounds coming from her plump lips. She wanted it, so fucking bad and he was teasing her; frustrating her with each second he wasn't pounding in her. She growled, her eyes and bond demanding he come to her and fuck her like the animal she can morph into. She watched Edward's lip curve into a slow smirk and hissed at him when his footsteps slowed. He had been stalking her, just waiting for the right moment to take her off guard, but it wouldn't be easy. He could see the frustration burning in her eyes, almost begging him to come to her.

"_Now_" Bella hissed, tossing her bra off of her and to the floor. It was a good thing she wasn't in her clothes because they would have became scraps. Edward pounced on the bed, over top of his love, locking her arms above her head with one hand, the other grabbing roughly at her nipple, between his lips, lapping and sucking as his other hand massaged the other breast roughly. Bella continued to moan and groan, but she wanted; no _needed_ more and he still wasn't giving her what she wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked them to her dripping core while snarling.

"Now, Edward. I need you right now" It came out as a breathily plea. Edward smiled a twisted smile and plunged himself into her, stilling instantly so her body could take in his huge girth.

And he _was_ fucking huge.

A minuet later he was pounding into her, gruntal cries and moans flew from his lips as he let his head fall back. His hands still on her breast, holding and kneading them in his palms. Whimpers, moans and mewling were heard from Edward and Bella's bedroom. The rest of the family was staring up at the ceiling with wide-eyes as they watched some of the pieces fall from it.

"I - holy shit. Eddie boy sure is giving it to her good," Emmett whispered. He couldn't believe that his prude brother was damaging the house. The other members nodded - Rosalie a little as well. Esme shook her head.

"My poor house! I'm surprised it's still standing with all of us living here!" She muttered. "It's a good thing I'm fixing up that cottage for those two, they'll be through the floor at this rate." She huffed and crossed her arms. Carlisle chuckled and kissed his wife's head.

"Isabella has told me some about the mating and from what I recall, When they find their mate, the male becomes the dominant in the relationship and it's almost like the female is their possession so the instinct just happened when they have.. Sex." He explained to them.

"It's rough and wild in the beginning until they can calm down their bodies enough." He shrugged his shoulders. Rosalie was tired of just sitting there listening to her brother and his new mate go at it and blew out a breath and stood up, dusting her jeans off.

"Well, I'm going up there to hurry their ass up. I don't feel like waiting for _them" _She sneered up at the ceiling. "If I had to stop what I had to do, then they damn will, too." She took a step but Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"No, Rosalie, you can't stop their mating. If you do Edward will attack, he's not in the right mind right now and if you disturbed their time he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. He would feel you were a threat." He told her, pushing her back down to Emmett. She growled lowly in anger.

"Shit, so it's like he's making sure no one can come near her without smelling him first. He's marking her as his." Jasper volunteered with a strained voice. It was taking all of his control not to scoop Alice up and take her away to relieve the lust coming form Edward and Isabella. Carlisle nodded his head and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, and if anyone bothered them during the mating process it would be hard to snap Edward out of his protective instincts," Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

"I'm glad Isabella had filled me in on some of her background or we wouldn't be facing huge fight." Carlisle shuddered and pulled Esme closer to him.

Meanwhile Bella and Edward had finished and cleaned themselves up quickly. Edward heard Bella's stomach growl and chuckled when he saw her tinted cheeks and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sounds like my girl is hungry. When was the last time you ate? I feel like such an idiot for keeping you from being healthy." Edward sputtered out, feeling his chest tighten in anxiety. Bella placed a comforting hand on his chest and kissed his heart.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I fed of an elk before I found you guys, I mean I am fucking hungry, but I can get something don't worry." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Edward cocked his head to the side as he heard Alice call him mentally.

"_It's okay, Edward. I ran to the dinner and picked up a couple burgers, fries and two milkshakes while you guys were… out. Their in the microwave whenever you two will grant us time to see you both, oh mighty one._" She said the last part sarcastically.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, placing a kiss on Bella's forehead. She looked at him with a cocked brow and grinned when she caught half of what Alice had told him. She quickly dressed and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down stairs to the kitchen, practically ripping the door of the microwave and felt like drooling at the three huge burgers staring at her.

"Oh, my god! Alice you are officially my favorite right now! God, it's been so long since I had a huge burger like this" She muttered to herself and grabbed the food and the milkshakes from the freezer, planting herself down on the rarely used dinner table. The rest of the Cullen's filed in, Edward planting himself next to her, watching her with an amused look as his mate devoured he food. She had inhaled practically the whole thing by the time the family got themselves situated.

The rest watched her with mixed emotions of repulsion and awe at the small woman as she scarfed down the huge greasy burger.

"My god, woman! I don't think I've even seen a person eat so fast! Is that shit even normal?" Emmett asked as he tilted his head to the side, scrunching his nose up at the smell. Bella ducked her head in embarrassment and then shrugged her shoulders.

"When you eat of elk and deer for three months straight you'd be fucking hungry, too." Bella defended, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at him. Edward and everyone else chuckled, well all except for Rosalie who looked at Bella with such distaste that it looked like she was the one eating the human food.

"It's always because shifting and running takes up a lot of energy. My first shift took me about two days to calm down enough to morph back to human. It usually cases the process of becoming angry, but my father told me that if I just thought hard enough I would be able to do it with just thinking it." She told them, chewing on her fries. Edward felt the guilt and depressing feelings as Bella talked about her family. He watched as she played with the beautiful ring on her right hand middle finger with a wistful expression. He pushed her thick mahogany locks back from her face and twirled a curl around his finger.

"Where are you're parents, Isabella. I noticed your emotions fling around when you just spoke of them. I'm sure they miss you, having learned you've been out roaming around for our dear brother." Jasper joked, but there was still seriousness in his eyes. Edward's eyes soften as he felt her emotions scatter again and kissed the mark on her neck lightly, scratching the back of her head softly. He could here the starting of a purr rubble in her chest.

"They passed away many years ago." She paused, trying to push away her feelings until she was finished with her story.

"I had been out, getting food when I came back both of them were dead. Claw marks marring their body. It was so bad, I couldn't look at them anymore." Edward felt Bella tremble beside him and pulled her into his lap, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Oh, dear! That's horrifying! Did you ever figure out who did it?" Esme's soft voice filtered through the room. She reached a crossed the table and placed a comforting hand on Bella's and gasp softly at the heat that she felt. She looked up at Bella with wide-eyes and smiled softly at Bella. They all watched as she shook her head.

"I haven't found him, but I've also searched for him as well. I would take time off of finding Edward and look for that prick. He's good at hiding himself in drastic situations so It's hard to find him. He has a good talent, he's a tracker. He must be with someone to hide his scent" Bella sighed and leaned her head back on Edward's shoulder and took in his sweet scent. It was the mix between sunshine, leather and musk. A perfect combination to her love. She felt Edward's silent chuckle and playfully jabbed him in his stomach, shaking her head.

"Oh, well do you know at least know why he killed your parents. Something must have happened to have him go crazy." Emmett asked with furrowed brows. Alice smack him in the back of the head and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Emmett!" She hissed at him with a mean glare. "You can't just come out and ask, idiot. You have to wait and see if she'll tell us on her own!" She shook her head and shot Bella apologetic look. Bella just smiled softly at the big vampire, it was hard to stay mad at him when he flashed you those deep dimples.

"It's alright. He was another shifter, like me. He wanted to take me as his mate, but I refused. I knew my Edward was out there somewhere, just not sure at the time where. I told my parents how my dreams would come to me and my mother agreed, saying she had the same kind before her and my father found each other." She sighed and took a deep pull from her chocolate milkshake. She hummed in pleasure and shuddered lightly as the cold drink made its way through her body.

"My father denied his request and James; the man, became furious and very obsessed. He tried to come on to me, telling me we would be perfect together and that I was his mate. I knew he was wrong, one - because I didn't feel the rush of the bond when I looked into his eyes, and two - the dreams proved he wasn't. One day he came back and tried to per sway me again, but I denied him once again. I think that was his breaking point. He became so furious, I saw that evil glint in his eyes. He told me I would be sorry, I just didn't know how sorry I would be until I came home that day." Bella let out a sob, pushing her face into Edward's chest. His dead heart broke for his mate, the look on her face made him furious at this "James". He cooed and shh'ed her lightly verbally and mentally, running his hand up and down her back.

After all her sobs quieted, she took a deep breath and wiped her nose on the sleeve of Edward's shirt and felt instantly sorry for staining it with her tears and snot. She peeked up at him with big - wide eyes and he could hear her apologies through their bond. Edward just smiled fondly at her, not at all grossed out; he was just glad that she was feeling better. She turned to the rest of the family and sighed, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since I last thought of that day. I try not to think of it to much." Edward and Bella both winced as they saw the state her parents where in. Blood was everywhere, you could hardly tell there _was _a face once there. They both were so badly scratched and sliced up.

"Oh, Love." Edward sighed softly, placing kisses to the back of her head. He wrapped his arms tight a crossed her chest and laid his cheek against her shoulder, nuzzling just under her ear.

"It's good that you got that all out, dear. It's seems like you locked all that up and didn't have time to properly grieve for your parents. I'm positive they are very proud of the woman you have become." Esme smiled fondly at the young woman. She was proud that she could call her, her daughter now that her first son had mated with her and she couldn't be more happy about it.

"_So long, so long he's been alone and unhappy while we all had our mates by our side. I couldn't understand what it must have been like to have to see _and _hear how happy we all were. Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. I don't think I truly understood how alone you where until now." _Esme's voice filled Edward's head. He smiled softly at her and nodded his head. It was hard, the ache that would build in his chest when he sometimes watched his family happy and seemed without a care. It was like a punch to the gut, he would have to leave the house because it all became to much.

Bella caught Edwards thoughts and shifted herself to look at him with pain-filled eyes. Tears filled her eyes and she whispers how sorry she was for taking so long to find him, for all the times he felt so alone. The tears had since fallen and made their way down her rosy cheeks. The family watched in awe as the couple looked at each other with adoration and love brimming their eyes. It was so intense that they all felt the need to look away, it was so intament.

Edward placed a small, but loving kiss on Bella's forehead and kissed away her tears, taking in her flower-y smell and sighed blissfully. After that, everyone relaxed and found each other in all kinds of conversations. They all told Bella about how they became the way they did, well everyone but Rosalie. Bella figured that it wasn't a pleasant story, and sent a small smiled to her, letting her know she wouldn't pry. Rosalie felt a flicker of relief as she had noticed Bella didn't question her about her change. It was the worst story out of all of the Cullen's.

"So, Bella, did you want to go shopping soon? I seen you only had a duffle bag of clothes and that couldn't be all you need." Alice chirped, excited about another shopping trip. She watched Bella's nose scrunch up and shook her head.

"I'm fine with what I have, Alice. I don't really need fancy things. Jeans and T-shirts and fine with me. I've lived off them for most of my life" Bella shrugged her shoulders and started on her second burger. Alice face morphed to a horrified look.

"_Jeans…. T-SHIRTS? Oh this will not due." _Alice's mind practically screamed. Edward chucked and kept his hand running through his Bella's hair.

"Oh no, no, no, no, **no**! I can't let you walk around in jeans and a T-shirt! At least let me shop for you and you can keep anything you like, since you are the little niche that makes everything fuzzy." Alice blew out a breath. Bella thought about it for a second, then nodded her head.

"Sure, that's fine. I can give you my card later on." Bella told her. Everyone chuckled softly.

"No need, Bella. We are all well off with money that we don't mind just spending our money. You are apart of this family now, I'll have Jasper give Jenks a call and have an account set up in your name as well as some documents. Will you be joining the rest of the kids in school?" Carlisle asked her. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at everyone before turning to Edward.

"You all go to school, as in high school?" Her eyes were opened wide, it was comical. Everyone, except for Carlisle and Esme, nodded their heads. By the look's on their face, they didn't like the idea either. Edward laugh and pulled Bella closely to him.

"Ah, yes the wonderful world of high school. It's the bane of our existence, but we go so we can keep our cover. It wouldn't look right if we all didn't attend." Edward commented to her. He groaned when he thought of all the males setting their eyes on her. He could feel the possessive growl building in his chest. Bella snickered and patted his knee.

"Maybe this will be fun? I haven't been to school in a long time and I'm sure it's changed a lot since then," Bella mused to herself. Edward and Jasper both could feel her excitement building and smiled at the beautiful woman.

"No worries, Bella. I'll get on the phone now and have some documents made up in no-time. You'll be a high school student before you know it." Jasper said playfully. Edward stiffened at the thoughts running through Carlisle's head. Bella turned to Edward, her brows furrowed.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked gently. His thoughts were scrambled and she couldn't get a good read on them. Edward growled at his father, mentor and friend; shaking his head.

"We have to, Edward. We need to make sure they don't attack or anything." Carlisle pleaded with him. He knew the temper Edward had and needed to do this before something happened.

"Would somebody like to fill us in, we all can't just pick it out of your brains." Emmett whined, crossing his arms. Both Edward and Carlisle stared at each other for a couple of minuets. Edward let out a frustrated sigh and nodded his head.

"We need to call the wolves." Carlisle told everyone seriously.

* * *

Ohhhh, the wolves are up next! Lets see how this meeting will go, uhm? *winks*


	5. Chapter 5

There was a harsh growl that came from Bella as Carlisle announced that they had to meet with the Wolves. Bella wasn't nervous now as she was when she ran into them long ago, but she still resented those mutts. _protectors my ass_ she thought. Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering reassurance in his mind to try to calm her down.

"Isabella?" Carlisle asked as he looked at her curiously. He thought she would be happy that their was another group of shifters, but judging the look on her face he was clearly wrong.

"No, you can all go, but I won't be present for the meeting. Those mutts can go fuck themselves," She spat, venom was clear in her voice. Everyone's eyebrows shot up at her tone.

"But - well fuck, I'd thought you be happy that theirs a group of puppies around here, right. You guys could have group meetings, bitching and moaning about the fleas that you gatta bite off." Emmett's voice broke the tense air. Bella cracked a small smile, then scowled; sticking her tongue out at him.

"No, I would not, nor ever want to associate with those monsters again." Bella admitted, pushing herself closer to Edward, wanting to live under his skin, where she knew she'd always be protected. Edward ran a comforting hand through her hair to calm her down.

"Bella, she doesn't have good memories with the La push pack," Edward was growling low in his chest. He had to admit he didn't want her going either.

"An why doesn't princess want to go?" Rosalie's voice was cold. Bella hissed at her, flashing her sharp canines; a reminder that Bella could tear her apart if she wished.

"You wouldn't want to go meet with people who tried to rape you?" Bella's voice was high, hysteria setting in her tone as she kept having the flash back's of that faithful night. She saw Rosalie finch at her words and eyes darken. Everyone except Edward gasped.

"What?" Carlisle's voice was worried, but everyone could hear the anger. "What do you mean "tried to rape you", Bella?" He asked. Bella nodded her head and dropped her eyes. Her fingers were playing with Edward's, twisting gently and pulling.

"I was wondering through here once, it just called to me and I had crossed the border into La push. Two wolves met me a couple miles in, picking up my unique scent. I had phased and agreed to meet with their alpha and tribal counsel. They hadn't seen a shifter who could shit into other animals. It was in their legends, but no one had been blessed by their gods to be able to." She stopped and smiled gratefully at Alice as she set down a glass of water. She drank the who thing and got together her thoughts.

"They were intrigued at this. They had sent two older wolfs out to Asia where most of my kind were settled. I'm not sure why, but I brushed it off. I spent a week or two with them, learning about their ledges and all. They told me about your coven - the cold ones they called you. I was happy to hear that you, Carlisle had found others that shared you ways. I had hoped they knew where you took off after you left but they didn't. I didn't like the way they spat your name, as if you were the devil himself. I couldn't understand! They told me how you worked at the hospital, saving lives and they still hated you." Bella shook her head, baffled.

"I praised you, for the compassion man that you are and they wondered if I was a trader for my kind. After that I heard snide marks here and there, I just brushed it off because I knew what kind of man you where. It had been a month since I had came and I was getting ready to leave, I was thanking the elders for being kind enough to let me stay, but I needed to move. That night I was packing my duffle bag and their was a banging at the door..."

They watched as Bella's eyes glazed over.

_There was banging at the door and Bella sighed, she wanted to get her packing done and over with. The ache in her chest was starting to throb and she knew she needed to set off in search for her mate. Bella opened the door and found the alpha and his two in command. She smiled a smile at them and greeting them. _

_"Hello, Ephraim, boys." She nodded her head at them. They were dazed slightly at her beauty but shook themselves out of their stupor. The three men smiled back, but it was a more twisted smile then a friendly one. Bella felt a lick of fear at their look. _

_"Hello, Isabella, we were hoping we could catch you before you left" The alpha spoke; his voice rough and dark. Bella's body stiffened and she took a step back, her knees bending slightly-unconsciously in a crouch. _

_"What can I do for you boys?" She asked, voice cracking ever so slightly at the end. The two in the back snickered slightly. _

_"May we come in beautiful?" Alpha asked, cocking his head to the side. Bella reluctantly agreed and opened her door wider so they could come in. She shut the door and turned to look at the three large men. She crossed her arms a crossed her chest, as if ready to defend herself and waited for someone to speak. _

_"Were glad we could get to you before you left us. Why is it, your leaving La push, lovely Isabella?" Alpha asked, walking up to her slowly, wrapping a curl around his finger, a brow raised. _

_"I'm off to explore some more. I don't really like to stay in one place for so long. I get bored easily and I like to adventure out a lot." She shrugged her shoulder. _

_"Hmm," The alpha hummed; walking around her with pursed lips. _

_"We caught wind that you've been out searching for your mate, isn't that right?" He asked and chuckled darkly as he watched her face pale. She didn't want anyone to know about that, but she remembered she had said it to one of the elders when he asked. She had wanted to kick herself for telling them to much about herself. She was glad she hand told them about her powers. _

_"Well, I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had some fun, am I right Isabella? Fun with some men, maybe or at all?" He challenged. _

_"I wonder what a cub would look like or the power he would possess if a wolf would ever mate with a shifter of your kind. I bet they would be powerful, wouldn't they, Isabella?" He asked her, tracing her shoulder then running a finger down her spine. _

_"Well let's hope your two men imprint on my kind and we'll see won't we? But I'm sure we only mate with our kind." Bella kept her face blank as the alpha returned to face her. His eyes hardened before a small smirk appeared on his face. _

_"You wouldn't want to try to carry one of our cubs? Just to see what the result would be?" He asked, but Bella was already shaking her head before he finished his question._

_"No, I will only carry my mates cubs. I will not taint my family or my mates family by having a child by another man just to see how they will turn out. I'm sure you can understand." She told them in a voice that left no room for question. She would not turn herself into a mistress just because they were curious. The Alpha and his second and third command laughed. _

_"Now, sweet Isabella, who said that we were going to ask for permission. We take what we want, we are after all the protectors. Who says you won't go out to harm some humans?" He questioned. He knew and the rest that she wouldn't, they were just working her up. _

_"You know damn well I wouldn't hurt anyone, a human for a fact. In case you forgot we all are still human." She told them snidely. Bella was getting tired of this little game they were playing and just wanted to leave. _

_"Well we do want a little fun, right boys?" The alpha asked and Bella watched as the two nodded their heads with a grin. In three long strides the alpha pinned Bella's hands behind her and pushed to the couch, laughing as she struggled. Bella snarled and growled at the men who just laughed in her face, pushing her roughly down on the couch. The alpha was smiled a feral smile. _

_"Who should go first boss? I'm not really into having a child with a bitch, but I am up for a good time." One of them said licking his lips. "I'll go, I like my woman a little feisty." The alpha chuckled removing his shirt. _

_"Your ancestors will be furious at what your doing! Your supposed to be protectors or people here!" Bella screeched, kicking and clawing at the other wolf who just laughed at her attempt to get away. _

_"Nothing will happen, I promise sweetheart. I detest our ancestors anyway for what they had born us with, turning into these beast to protect other people!" The alpha shouted. His eyes were wild. _

"_You should be proud of what you are! You help protect people!" Bella shouted, her beautiful face flushed with anger. The alpha's hand came down hard a crossed her face, enough to whip her head to the side. _

_"You will watch your mouth, bitch!" He sated angrily. Bella had to do something, her bag was right next to the couch and Bella got an idea. It would make her slightly weak but she needed to do whatever to get away. _

_"No, you piece of shit, you are the bitch." Bella spat at him, freeing her one hand she quickly grabbed the strap of her bag and took a deep breath, feeling the power rush through her veins. A second later she was outside the house, panting slightly. She could hear the alpha and his men shouting for her. She quickly phased and took off into the woods. _

_She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the adrenalin coursing through her body. She promised she wouldn't step foot on La push land ever again._

-End flashback-

By the time she was done with here story everyone was growling low in their chest. Edward's body was shaking slightly and Bella placed a kiss on his lips, whispering him to calm down that she was fine.

"I can't believe they would do something like that!" Carlisle said angrily, his eyes slightly dark. Bella blew out a breath and nodded her head.

"We can't trust them anymore Carlisle, what if the new wolves here will do the same?" Jasper asked, his mind running through any type of situation they'd have to train if it came down to that. Esme had a hand to her mouth, staring at Bella with glassy eyes, as well as Alice. They would not let Bella go through that again. Rosalie was staring blankly at the way, her mind going over her own attack the night before she was changed, and Emmett was fuming at anyone hurting his new sister. Carlisle nodded his head and sighed.

"We can't really do anything, were not allowed on their land. Besides it would be our word against theirs, the elders wouldn't believe a coven of vampires." He admitted. Running his hand through his pale hair, a trait he picked up from Edward when stressed.

"We just have to keep an ear out. If you hear anything from anyone from school, tell me and we'll talk with them. You know how the humans like to go to the beach there." Everyone nodded their heads.

"We'll make sure, Carlisle. The good ol' Eddie here can dazzle them into submission" Emmett joked with a bark of laughter. Bella growled and situated herself in front of her mate, a reaction to other females trying to take him away from her. Alice tried to defuse the situation with questions.

"So, Bella, you can teleport yourself anywhere? Or is it just a certain distance?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Everyone else was intrigued, too.

"Yes, Bella. I don't think you filled us out on all the awesome things you can do!" Emmett's said excitedly. Bella chuckled softly.

"No, it doesn't matter the distance, but if I travel my way father then I practiced, I become weak. It's good in situations like my story and just for fun. One time in 1967 I had just got done with lunch and took a stroll to the park, but it was lonely and boring so I had some fun with the humans. It was dark out and not a lot of people where out during that time of night and I had seen three men drunk off their ass and thought since they wouldn't really remember anything in the morning they would be the perfect people to pull the prank on.

They came stumbling outside for air and just having a good time, they were slightly older than most people there, maybe in their early fifties? Anyway, we started a conversation and I would grin and teleport myself closer to the man on the end, then do it to the on in the middle then at the other one at the end. I would do it every five minutes and they were slightly freaked, thinking there was something in there liquor." Bella's bell like laughter filled the room, followed by everyone else.

"Aw, man Eddie! You found the perfect girl to help me around here with pranks! Just when high school was getting boring, too! Shit I can't wait!" Emmett was filled with glee. Bella held her fist out and pounded it with his, snickering. They weren't phased by Esme's scolding for use of language or warning about getting into trouble. Everyone fell into an easy conversation for sometime before Carlisle excused himself to make a call to the alpha of the new pack. Edward hadn't been paying attention until her heard Carlisle's slightly raised voice.

"... Well she doesn't need to be present to the meeting, we just would like to add her name to the treaty and go on with out lives." He told Sam; the alpha of the pack.

"_Sorry, bloodsucker, but we still need her present for the meeting. Just incase my boys mistake her for a rouge and attack_" A deep voice sounded on the other end of the phone. Carlisle looked back at Edward with troubled eyes.

"_We have to, Edward. I don't want to take a chance at them catching her scent and trying to get her to their land. If they know your her mate they won't do anything_." Edward sighed and nodded his head reluctantly.

"Alright, how about we meet tonight? That way we can get this out of the way" Carlisle sighed lightly.

"_Sounds good, we can meet at the big field in about a hour_?" Carlisle agreed and hung up, sighing and making his way back to the family. He cleared his throat and looked at Bella hesitantly.

"We meet with the pack tonight in a hour. Bella, I'm sorry, but they need you present tonight to have your scent to they don't attack. I tried but they won't budge, but please don't worry sweetheart, I promise nothing will happen on our watch." He told her confinable. Bella, who had stiffed as he was telling her what was going to happen nodded stiffly. Edward placed kisses along her shoulder and cooed to her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I promise no one will even look at you the wrong way, okay? Just calm down, baby." He kept up his cooing and running his hands up and down her back.

An hour later everyone made their way outside. Bella had opted to be carried on Edward back. She had changed in to a pair of short shorts (which were Alice's) and a tank top. She wanted to be ready if she needed to phase. They all took off into the woods, Edward was faster than his family, but opined to trail behind the rest of them. They caught the smell of wet dog and all of their faces scrunched up. Bella had a constant growl build in her chest as she caught the smell. They all ran up, keeping a good distance from the pack. Carlisle stepped out and look at the pack calm.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm glad everyone could come out tonight. As I told you, Sam, that we have a new member of our family. Edward's mate, Bella is here with us. We will need to add her to the treaty." He spoke calmly. The tall Indian nodded his head, took and step and opened his mouth, but stopped when he heard a heartbeat. His eyes snapped to the beautiful woman perched on the bronze haired's back. He saw her green hard eyes staring back at him and his form started to shake slightly as well as Bella's. The alpha of the snap his eyes at the bronze hair bloodsucker.

"You have mated with a HUMAN?" The wolf roared. Growls from the pack could be heard, but it was that, that set Bella off. She pushed her foot off of his thigh, her left hand pushing of his shoulder and her right foot boosting her up in the air. She phased quickly, snarling and hissing at the wolves who had started to move just slightly closer to the Cullen's. The men watched in awe as the black panther darted her eyes to the four wolves who were already phased. She saw that they calmed down, but she didn't. She backed up to her mate who had crouched down in case of a attack. Her tail wrapped around his mid-section, growls rumbling through her chest.

"No, my mate is not all human. She will also NOT imprint on any of you or you her. We've already are a mated couple so if any of you try to take her, you will end up dead." Edward snarled, threading his fingers through her coat his black eyes daring anyone to try to take HIS girl. Sam stared at the couple in disbelief.

"How? Shifters are supposed to be a vampire's enemy? They shouldn't mate with them." He asked bewildered, there was distaste in his tone as well.

"As you noticed, my mate is different from you mutts. She probably is the only one of her kind to mate with a vampire, but that doesn't change anything." His tone was definite.

"Maybe we could ask some questions-" Sam was cut off by two angry snarls, Bella and Edward's.

"No, you will not. She not a fucking science experiment. I know you all got her scent and have seen her in her human form so we will be going." Edward voice was low and dark. He did not want these mutts to even think about her. He saw one cocky wolf smirk and step forward.

"Come on, sugar, I could be a real man for ya. All full or heat, not some fucking ice sickle. A real man can warm you up." The cheeky wolf had the nerve to wink. Bella went to lounge for him, but Edward's hands wrapping slightly around her waist stopped her. She looked back at him, head cocked.

"_What are you doing, Edward_?" She was slightly miffed he was holding her. She wanted to show the wolf what she'd do if he wanted a "good time".

"Shut up, Paul, Jake. You will **DO** nothing." Sam's voice echoed and the Cullen's watched the two boys stiffen and head's bent from the command.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen this happen before, we will respect your wishes and not come between you bloodsucker and... mate." Sam finished off. Carlisle and Edward nodded, but Carlisle looked at Edward to see if he was telling the truth. He nodded his head and Carlisle turned back to the alpha.

"That's all we ask, We'll meet another time to add, Bella to the treaty. Just let us know when and we'll come back." The leader told the wolf pack. Sam looked at Bella curiously and then nodded.

"I'll have to talk to the elders, but we'll contact you as soon as we can." Carlisle nodded and watched as the wolves retreated. The Cullen's sighed and said they'd talk home.

"Come on, love. How about we take a bath before you go to bed?" Edward asked her softly, running his fingers through her soft fur. Bella purred in agreement and rubbed her head against his chest. The both took off after their family to rest.

* * *

**So they finally met the wolves, and we have finally been filled in on why Bella hates them. I know they are protectors, but the story needed a little angst. That's probably the most it will get. I don't know yet if the wolves should have more of a miff or not. If anyone has any idea's let me know, I love suggestions!**

**-Also! There are pictures of the outfit's and stuff on my profile if you wanna check them out. For both this story and Vampire King.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so late. I had a slight writers block on this story, but I'm finally settled with how I want this story to go about. There will be some twist and turns in the Cullen family soon enough!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**I'm still looking for a beta for both of my stories, so if your interested, let me know!**

**SM owns everything Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

It had been five days since the interaction with the pack. Everything was back to normal as can be. Carlisle had put a call into the school about their new family member that would start school the beginning of the week. She would pose as Esme's niece while she was here.

That was fine for Bella, she loved Esme and she felt the ache in her chest for her real mother lighten a bit. In the meantime while waiting for Bella's first day, everyone pitched in to catch Bella up on her schooling.

It had been a while since she's been to school and she hadn't learned about some of the histories that had happened while she roamed the earth. Bella's cheeks tinged pink at that, but Edward was there to calm her down; letting her know that they all had to do the same when the newest family member finally started school when their thirst was good enough.

Of course that help much more and Bella didn't feel as embarrassed as she was before. It was Saturday and Edward was hiding his thoughts from his mate, wanting to keep it a secret as to where he wanted to take her. He wanted to take her to their meadow, but with the help of Alice, they placed a nice spread of food our for her.

Alice had a large black, grey and white checkered blanket fanned out with containers of fruit, cheese, crackers, and much more laying around pink rose petals. Edward had been thinking about proposing to his beautiful mate ever since she came into his life, but he feared she would think it was to soon for that. Alice kept encouraging him every chance she had whenever they were in the same room. Her mental voice yelling at him to stop being such a pussy and get it over with.

Now he knew to _never _bet against Alice, but it didn't stop the nervousness from creeping up on him. Alice had taken Bella out shopping for more clothes, seeing that Bella didn't have that many to begin with.

Edward was pacing in his room, running a hand through his already messy bronze locks. If his heart were beating it would try to pound out of his chest! He had never felt so nervous before, but he knew even if she did say no, that wouldn't have stopped him from ever asking again.

He'd make sure she were his wife, or at least his fiancé by the end of this year.

Oh, how he could already hear the news about the youngest unattainable Cullen getting hitched right after high school. Edward scoffed at his own thoughts, _like I give a damn what these small minded people think_, he thought walking over to the black velvet box that was sitting on his bed, mocking him.

He drew in a deep breath and opened the lid, taking in the beauty of the ring. It was a sleek 14 karat white gold engagement ring and matching wedding band set. A single solitaire 1/2 carat diamond rests flanked by an additional collection of fourty six round diamonds.

It had been his mothers, who had given it to Carlisle after she pleaded with him to save her son. Carlisle had also Edward Sr.'s wedding band that Edward's mother, Elizabeth, had asked him to keep for her son. He plucked the ring from the box and held it delicately between his index finger and thumb. He had it engraved two days ago when Alice planted the seed into his head.

Along the band, the beautiful script read, _You are my life_. He didn't need to say anything else, for his Bella would know what that meant to the both of them.

* * *

Mean while Bella was whining to Alice as they went from store to store at the Port Angels mall.

"Really, Alice I don't need so many damn clothes! We already ordered a whole bunch of shit from online shopping." Bella huffed as she and Alice walked our of another store, three more bags were added.

Alice paused to look at Bella, horrified.

"You _must _be joking! Please tell me your joking, because what kind of girl doesn't want more clothes?" Alice's eyes had widened dramatically and Bella had a hard time stopping her self from laughing at the small sprite in front of her.

"I'm that kind of girl, Alice. I don't need million's of clothes to make me feel better. All's I need is my Edward and I'll be fine." Bella huffed.

She wasn't use to being taken care of so it was hard taking it all in.

Alice's eyes soften at the lost look in her new best friends eyes. She felt horrible for overwhelming her so soon. She had all but forgotten that Bella pretty much lived in the wild ever since her parents were killed so everything must be hard on her. She sighed sadly and tugged Bella toward the food court after hearing Bella's stomach growl for food.

"Sorry, Bella. I guess I'm so use to shopping with Esme or Rosalie that I forgot that you need to eat." She said as her face screwed up in disgust, taking in all the human food smell's. Bella giggled at the look on her friends face and squeezed Alice to her side.

"It's no worries, sweetie. It's just a lot to take in all in one day, ya know? I know you have never-ending amounts of energy bottled up in that small body of your's but us half humans still need to rest and eat." Bella said with mock seriousness.

The girls giggled and after letting her nose lead her to what stand smelt they were stand in front of the burger counter.

After ordering two large burgers with everything on it and two large fries, with two bottles of water, they made their way to a secluded spot. Bella was blissfully unaware of all the lust-filled gazes almost every man (and some women) in the close range of the court as well as out through the day she was getting.

Alice chuckled silently as she watched some of the men's face fall when she didn't take notice to them. So knew Edward would have his hands full with his little kitten, as had taken to calling her.

"Alice?" Bella's voice shook her from her thoughts. She looked up questioningly at the stunning brunette sitting a crossed from her. Bella was biting her bottom lip, her brows were furrowed and she had a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Bella?" Alice wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

"Are you and Rosalie close?"

Alice sat there for a second, shocked and curious about her question. Alice's eyes squinted slightly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I would never say we were close like I know you and I will be. Rose is the kind of sister that you have, but she's the popular stuck up chick and you're her baby sister. We never really do things like this," Alice swept her hands, gesturing around the mall. "Shop and talk about things. I know you know about Rose's past and how she was changed and all. It left her very, very bitter and no one can blame her for that. Sometime's I wonder though, if she truly loves us." Alice stated quietly, looking down at her hands.

Bella's heart broke for her. She placed a hand on Alice's and gave it a small squeeze, smiling slightly when she looked up at her. Bella nodded her head and rinsed down her food before talking again.

"I've seen that, too. I don't know why, but I don't get good vibes from her." Bella blew our a breath and ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "I can't say I know how she feels because I never had to go through what she did that night of her change, but wouldn't she lessen that anger and bitterness once she found Emmett?" She questioned.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, but was also searching through her memories of her time with the Cullen's.

"Rosalie is a very jealous person. I remember when Jasper and I first arrived at the house. She pretty much begged Carlisle to reconsider letting us move in with them. My Jas could feel the jealousy rolling off of her, but I couldn't really understand why that was. I mean, it wasn't like we were there to steal anything away from her." Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Bella patted her arm and gave her a small smile.

"I've heard and seen all of Edward's memories since his transformation and I can sometimes hear the previous thoughts from everyone since then. It seems that Rose was always one to get her way, no matter what. I guess once she was changed, it stuck with her as well as her anger for what happened. But like I said, wouldn't she feel some-what calmer since finding a mate in Emmett?" Bella questioned, staring off into space as she pondered their conversation. Alice nodded thoughtfully and sighed heavily, playing with the ends of her spiky do.

"She hates this life, the only thing she wanted more in her world was a child of her own. An since our bodies are unchanging, it can never happen. You know she still has thoughts of talking Emmett in impregnating a human so she can have a child for her own!" Alice hissed slightly. Bella's jaw locked at that, she would never let anyone harm a human for their own selfish needs.

"Alice," Bella said softly. "If she and Emmett do that, I won't allow them to live. I'm sorry, but this is why I transform, to protect human life. If Rose would actually kill someone for her selfishness then she doesn't deserve to live at all." Bella's voice was harsh, but Alice understood completely. She nodded her to in agreement to Bella.

"Oh, I understand, it would kill us and I know Emmett wouldn't do that anyway. As much as he loves Rose, every time she made the decision to ask him, he firmly told her no. Emmett might look scary, but he's really a teddy bear.

"She wants it all. The looks, the perfect husband and the perfect child. She is quite beautiful for a vampire, and Emmett is the best, but it strike's her the most that its so close, but yet so far."

"Why doesn't she help Carlisle at the hospital as a nurse taking care of new born's? She gets to feed, change and cuddle them while the mother is resting?" Bella asked. She could see that as a chance of fulfilling that empty space. Alice shook her head and lowered her voice.

"She asked Carlisle for that once and it was good for a whole three months, but Rosalie got real attached once to a little boy. We didn't think anything of it at first when she brought pictures home because we thought that she just wanted to show us, but then it was getting to much.

She went baby shopping for him, buy all these things for him. Edward saw that she had a lone drawer that she put the babies clothes in. We couldn't understand what she was doing because she remembered that Edward could read her thoughts and she would block him.

Then one day I got a vision of Rosalie. She was holding the little boy in her arms, her eyes were slightly crazed as I could see and she was making the decision to run; taking the child with her. I called Carlisle right away, making sure he got Rose calmed down enough to hand the baby over and to come right home.

That night we had a serious family meeting. It was probably one worst fights we had since Jasper and I came. Rosalie promised to never step foot into a hospital without one of us with her." Alice finished her story, shaking her head.

"I don't understand how she could do that. I mean I understand she wants a child, but I'm sure you and Esme would love to be able to have one also. If Edward and I decide to have a child, I'm seriously afraid if leaving him or her around Rosalie by herself. I don't trust her at all and I know Edward would feel the same." Bella told Alice.

Alice's eyes widen at Bella's words. She couldn't get a good read on the near future because decision needed to be made for that to happen.

"You can have children, Bella? I thought it was dangerous?" Alice asked worriedly. She didn't want her newest sister and best friend to end up hurt, or worse, dead. She watched Bella smile at her.

"It's bad if the mother is completely human, but for a shifter like me, it's different. I've heard through my father that my kind had mated with a vampire once. What I remember hearing when I was little is that instead of the pregnancy progressing rapidly to the point where they give birth close to two months, I would have almost a regular pregnancy as if Edward were completely human." Bella beamed at Alice.

Alice couldn't contain her excitement. She was happy that there would be at least one person in their family that could fulfill that whole that the family was missing. Bella smile softly, her eyes glazing over at the thoughts running through her head.

"Edward and I would have to have a serious talk. I know he can be a worry wart, and I won't just slam his feelings because I can't get what I want. I'm sure once he's heard that I wouldn't be in complete danger he would have to think it over and then decide." Bella said thoughtfully.

"Do you know how the child would come out? Would they be full vampire, or a hybrid of sorts; Half Edward and half you?" Alice questioned.

Bella nodded with a smile. "The child would come out a hybrid. It's dangerous though, I think if the Volturi ever caught wind, they would come to destroy all of us." Bella whispered. Alice was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well Carlisle use to stay with them, and both he and Aro consider each other friends. I wouldn't think he would do that, would he?" Alice asked. Bella smiled ruefully and shook her head.

"Alice, I'm sure they are very wary of the family. There isn't another coven out there that have as many people as we do. The Volturi are very power hungry, I'm sure they would do just about anything to get their hands on you and Edward." Bella growled, her body shaking slightly. Alice placed a cold, confuting hand on her arm.

"I promise they will never be able to take us. I'll make sure we know ahead of time when the decision is made. With your shielding and me seeing the future they wouldn't be very successful at finding us. Let's talk about this if the time every comes, hm?" Alice smiled at Bella.

The two talked about lighter topics from then on. Once Bella finished with her food and drained her third water bottle they made their way back shopping.

Bella groaned quietly and shook her head. Alice dragged them to the Verizon store so that Bella could have her own phone. Thirty minuets later, Bella was a proud owner of the new Iphone 4.

Alice watched, amused as Bella's excited eyes took in everything the phone could do. She was surprised when Bella didn't put up a fight with it. When Alice asked, Bella just shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I'll need it for emergencies. Edward would have my head if I refused something that will come in handy if where ever apart."

Alice shut up after that, knowing that was completely true. They shopped for school supplies next. It would only be Edward, Alice and Bella going to school since Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all had graduated last year. They all would be seniors again for Alice and Edward, and a second time for Bella.

As they were taking their things to Edward's Volvo, Bella caught sight of a tattoo shop a little ways down the street. Bella had seen many men and woman with beautiful body art when she shifted to her human form to walk around and always wanted one.

She bit her lip and glanced at Alice who was looking at her strangely before watching Alice's face go blank as she had a vision.

A second later Alice blinked a couple of times before giving Bella a big smile. Chuckling and nodding her head.

"He would love it, Bella! I'm going to have to do it because you'll be all healed by the time the tattoo is completely done. I can order the supplies at home tonight, because right now I need to get you back to Edward before the impossible happens and he has a heart attack.

Before they headed home for the day, Alice thought to take Bella to the spa. Bella said in passing that she needed a hair cut and it was a good opportunity to let the poor girl relax after the day she had with her. She tugged on Bella's hand and nodded her head to the shop.

Bella furrowed her brows and turned back to Alice. _Of course_, Alice thought, _She's not all up to date with everything. _

"It's a place where you can go and get your hair cut. Didn't you mention the other day it was getting to long?" Alice asked. Bella nodded and ran a hand through her gorgeous locks. Her hair ended down to her ass with tight and some loose curse. Alice was jealous of how long her hair was. She sighed wistfully, imaging herself with longer hair, but shook it off.

After another three hours, Bella's hair was cut to the middle of her back. Some blonde and red streaks were twined in her hair. The hair stylist had a field day, never once in his career having a client with just amazing hair. After that, Alice sneakily assigned Bella to get waxed.

Bella put up a hell of a fight, Alice had to admit; but in the end she ended up getting Bella to get everything wax - including a bikini wax.

Bella was still pouting, arms crossed over her chest and glaring out the window. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. The cream the woman had put on to sooth didn't work at all and she had to refrain from moving without wincing. Alice was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. She wouldn't know what it felt like to get it done, but by the way Bella had screamed the first couple of times gave her the impression it was not pleasant.

_It's okay, she'll thank me for that later, _Alice thought with a wicked smile. Even though their future was fuzzy, she still got some clear flashes of their future.

They finally made it to the house, Edward's leg would constantly shake as he impatiently waited for his Bella to get home. It didn't help his nerves about asking her to marry him either. Esme had scolded him a couple times to calm down, even with Jasper's help it didn't calm him enough.

Bella slammed the car door; maybe a little to forcefully and stomped her way into the house. She winced every time she took a step, her eyes watering from the pain. She watched Edward shoot up and stair at her with confusion until he heard her thoughts. Bella walked up to Edward, grabbing his hand forcefully and jamming it down her pants, not caring at all that everyone was in the living room, staring at them.

"Hot damn, Bells! I didn't know you were freaky like that!" Emmett's voice boomed. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and shot Bella a withering look before looking back down at her magazine.

"Uhm, Bella sweetie? I'm glad your with our son and all, but could you take that upstairs?" Esme's voice was soft, but laced with humor.

Bella whimpered and pressed her face into Edward's chest. Edward who stood frozen for a moment snapped out of his stupor when he heard his mate's small cry. He cupped her core, pressing his cool hand harder against her. Edward's eyes shot up when he spotted Alice walking into the house, arms full of bags.

Alice had a sheepish expression on her face once she caught the angry glare of her favorite brother's face. He growled low at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Alice, I love you and all, but when Bella say's she doesn't want something done she means it! Don't make her do something again if it causes her pain, you think it's nothing to you, but your not feeling her pain at the moment!" Edward hissed at her.

Alice had the decency to look shamefaced and nod her head. Jasper shot Edward a look before scooping Alice up in his arms, giving her a small kiss.

"Don't talk to her like that, Edward." Jasper's voice was a warning.

"You feel Bella's pain at the moment, you tell me what you would do if these roles were switched." Edward growled out. Jasper sighed in understanding and tugged his little pixie to the couch.

"I'm fine, baby. Just give me a couple of seconds." Bella said in a whisper. "_Fuck_, why do women go through with that shit!" Bella spat out, before leaning up to kiss Edward's neck.

"_Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll shave you if you want. I've heard it's a very intimate experience." _Edward's mental voice cooed into Bella's head. She shivered in pleasure and nodded her head, picking her head up and looking at him through her lashes.

"_I'd love that._"

"You feeling better, Bell?" He asked her quietly. He watched her nod her head and slowly pulled his hand from her jeans.

Edward wanted nothing but to give his mate pleasure, taking her mind of the throbbing pain to her sore pussy but he had some plans first. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled softly at her.

"You hair looks beautiful, sweetheart." Edward told her, kissing the crown of her head. Bella beamed at him, and caught Alice's eye. Alice gave a little grin and wink before turning to Jasper. She gave Edward a shy "thank you" and a small kiss.

"Come on I have a little surprise for you." Edward tugged on her hand and walked them out of the back door. Esme beamed at her children's retreating frames and giggled happily. She knew what the surprise was and had no doubt in her mind that Bella would say no.

Edward let Bella climb up on his back, for he didn't want her to have to take her clothes off and them place them back on. He knew that she loved the wind in her face as she ran with him, but this would save them time for him to ask. In five minuets they finally made it to their meadow. Bella slid down Edward's back and stepped into the sun light.

Edward couldn't believe how beautiful his Bella was. Standing there in the sunlight, her skin glowed making her look like an angel; his angel. He'd never question why he had gotten so lucky to have someone as pure his Bella have love him. He'd never take any of it for granted because he had waited a long time for his kitten to come into his life.

Bella felt her cheeks tinge pink as she heard the mental dialog running through Edward's mind. If she had second guessed their relationship for the slightest second, all of that would have fallen apart at the sweet thoughts running through his head. She turned and looked at him, walking to the blanket with the pink petals. She smiled a beaming smile as she saw all of the assortments he had been thoughtful to pack.

"I've never had a picnic before." Bella said bashfully, giving Edward a shy smile.

"Well, beautiful, I've never did this for anyone else so I hope you you enjoy it." Edward shifted nervously. Bella had to smile at that, she loved her Edward so much, she knew he had something on his mind, but forever reason he would block his mind to her at times.

"So, handsome, are you going to tell me what's got you so wound up? Or will I have to beat it out of you?" She asked him playfully.

Edward gave her a sexy smile and raised a eyebrow at her. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Is that so? I'm not sure if I'd get the same enjoyment you do out of spankings," Edward told her cheekily, adding with a wink.

Bella flushed beautifully and stood on her tiptoes, running her nose along his neck and taking in his honeysuckle and sunshine scent.

"Hmm, you never know, baby. A little love tap here and there might get you all hot and bothered." Bella giggled, her hands slipping down and squeeze his firm ass.

Edward moaned slightly and rested his cheek on the top of her head. It wasn't hard, seeing that she just made it to the beginning of his shoulders. He squeezed her lightly around her waist and kissed the crown of her head and pulling back.

"You're right baby, I have been a little… nervous as of late. I don't mean to make you worry," Edward laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. A human jester that had stuck with him and did without even thinking.

"Aw, baby don't worry so much about it. I know you've had something on your mind. I just hope you know you never have to keep something from me. I'm always here to listen to anything you know that." Bella crooned to her mate. He warm sweet voice blowing in Edward's face.

Edward took a deep breath, staring into his love's eyes for what seems like forever. He leaned down on one knee, digging a black velvet box from his front pocket and help it in his hand. His thumb and index finger settling on the top of the box.

"Isabella Swan?" he looked up at her through is impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft, but somehow still scorching "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

Bella stared at Edward, her eyes filling with tears and blurring her vision. The love and adoration filling his voice as well as his mental voice. Her heart was pounding with joy, she never thought this day would ever come.

Edward looked at her, nervous that she wasn't answering. He reached up and took her left hand into his.

"Bella?"

He asked uncertain voice broke her from her stupor. She sniffled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, Edward! Yes, yes!" Bella yelled. Pulling Edward up and kissing him fiercely. Edward let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"Oh thank you, angel. You have made me the happiest man on the planet." Edward told Bella softly.

Bella brushed her tears away and gave him a sweet smile, letting him know mentally how happy she was. He placed the ring on her finger and she gasped loudly at how beautiful it was.

"It- it was my mother's ring. She gave it to Carlisle the day she died and begged him to save me in the hospital. We can look at some other rings if you want." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, baby! No, no! I love the ring, it's so beautiful. An it even fits just right. Did you go get it re-sized?" Bella asked. She smiled widely as she watched the ring glint brightly off the sun. Edward shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to do anything just in case you wanted something new." He kissed her forehead.

"So this is what you've been so nervous about these past couple of days?" She asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry for being crazy. I just didn't know if getting married was something you wanted. We never talked about it so much before." Edward shrugged his shoulders. If he could blush, his face would be beat red.

Bella giggled lovingly at her mate - now fiancé. She pulled them down on the blanket and let her happiness fill the atmosphere.

* * *

**The next chapter will pick up again from the meadow. I wanted to break this up into two insted of one big one.**

**Hmm, now you've gotten some history of Rosalie and her experience in the hospital. Just keep in mind of that for the later chaps.**

**Clothes on profile!**

**Heres what the ring looks like-**

**.com/?section=item&itemID=4078&AI=k147466**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is the second part of their time in the meadow.**

**Bella's pregnancy is going to be different from how it was in BD because Bella isn't fully human. I'm gonna tweak a couple things so don't be to shocked.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Edward rolled Bella so that she was straddling his hips. Leaning down she gave him a loving kiss. She was full of nerves right now, she wanted so desperately to talk to him about kids, but she was afraid that he might just dismiss the conversation all she wasn't doing a good job blocking out her mate, and her feelings were slammed into Edward as he felt them go haywire. He pulled back and brushed hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? What's got you so upset?" Edward cooed to his her.

Bella blew out a breath and chewed on her bottom lip, something she had a habit of doing when she was nervous. Edward tugged on it and watched, satisfied as she realest it was a "pop".

"Well… Uhm. I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm not really sure how to bring it up?" She said, but it was more of a question. Edward waited patiently for her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering what you felt about kids?" She whispered.

Edward was stunned silent for a couple of beats. He had almost forgotten about this conversation the family had when Bella first arrived. He remembered how excited he had been when he found out vampires were able to create. But, just as the excitement entered his body once again, he remember also that the pregnancy was life threading and he couldn't put his mate in danger like that.

"I would love nothing more then to be able to have children with you," Edward stated. Bella perked up and smiled at him, until he continued. "But, I won't risk you. If it's a choice between having a child with you and the possibility of loosing you, then I don't want that." He finished.

Bella felt all the air leave her body and she slumped slightly and she felt her eyes water before she looked back down at her handsome fiancé and shook her head.

"Edward, I wouldn't have trouble like the humans did. Do you remember that I'm not fully human?" She asked, but Edward was already shaking his head back and forth.

"Love, I would love nothing more than see you round with my child, but if the baby causes harm then I can't agree to something like this. I can't take the chance to loose you." He stated firmly, but softened at the end. "I can't loose you, please understand that." He pleaded to her softly.

Bella brushed a stray tear that fell down her cheek and shook her head, a smile still on her lips.

"I won't have a pregnancy like the humans would. My farther and mother told me that a woman of my kind mated with a vampire. It's very rare to do so, and even so to be able to have children. Back then they didn't know if was possible for a vampire to create.

They said that her pregnancy was just as a human's would. They baby would be tougher then a human child though, but that wouldn't be a problem. I wish I knew of the woman's name and where to look for her, but my parents didn't say." Bella told him.

Edward's mouth popped open at her words. He could feel the excitement creep back into his body, to the point were he was almost vibrating with happiness. If Jasper were here right now, he would have a permanent smile on his face.

"But," Bella said. _Of course, there's _always _a but,_ Edward thought bitterly.

"We have to wait till mating season start's until we'll be able to conceive." Bella finished, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, do you know when mating season is?" He asked, confused.

Bella fidgeted, looking down at her hands. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment and he could tell how much she was from the bond.

"Bella, love? What's the matter?" Edward asked softly. Bella looked up at him with her big green doe eyes.

"You're not grossed out by that, or at least a little bit freaked out?" She asked shyly.

Edward had to stifle a chuckle at his mate's thoughts. He pulled her down so that she was laying on his chest and ran his hands up and down her heated body.

"Not at all, love. Why would I be embarrassed or freaked out about mating season?" He stopped and processed the words. He could see what she was a little nervous about and kissed her temple. "I see what you mean, but Bella, if this means I have to wait for that no matter how weird it sounds or embarrassing I would be more than happy to talk about it." He told her softly.

Bella relaxed into Edward's arms and gave a small sigh. She knew that she shouldn't have worried about that, but it seemed as thought her body didn't listen to her.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"So, do you know when mating season is? I want more than ever to be married before we have a child. I might have thrown out waiting until were married to have sex, but I definitely want my name on the end of yours." He told her huskily.

Bella giggled and nodded into his chest. She placed a loving kiss just above his un beating heart.

"Well I go into, um, "heat" the beginning of February and it last throughout until December." Bella bit her lip. "Will it be a problem for the rest of the family in the house. I mean I know Jasper will have some problems because I'll be very… aroused while in heat." Once again Bella's cheeks tinted pink.

A rumble sounded in Edward's chest as he tried to hold back his chuckle. Bella picked her head off of Edward's chest and tried to scowl at him, slapping playfully at his chest.

"Shut up!" She told him, slapping his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know this is embarrassing to you. For me though, I couldn't be happy! It's telling me that we can have kids, oh my Bella I don't know how I deserve you. You've given me everything I could ever wish for." He whispered softly into her hair.

Bella mewled quietly, a warm sensation running through the bond. Bella felt her chest puff slightly at how good of a mate she felt she was. Able to give him something he never thought he'd ever have.

"So you won't mind a hormonal cat who likes to eat so much it puts men to shame?" Bella asked playfully. Edward snorted and playfully patted her ass.

"You know damn well, kitten, that you could have a third eye and I would still think you were the most beautiful women in my eyes."

Bella's eyes stung with tears. She was so lucky to have a mate like Edward. Kind, caring, compassionate, loving. She could go on and on about her him.

Edward started feeding Bella the biggest strawberries she has ever seen in a while. She hummed in pleasure as the yummy sweetness exploded into her mouth.

"I know it's early, but have you thought about when you want the wedding?" Edward asked her softly as he held a slice of pineapple for her.

He could tell she loved fruit. It didn't matter what kind, but anything sweet she would lap up like a small kitten drinking milk. His hand was running through her silky tresses. He loved how the streaks of highlights settled in her hair nicely, making her eyes pop.

"Hmm, well I don't want a long engagement and nothing fancy. I have no living family so it doesn't have to be a big thing. Maybe something small." She muttered as she chewed silently. "Is there anyone you'd like to have at the wedding?" She asked.

The Denali's where the first to pop into his head. Bella moved her head slightly to get a better look at Edward.

"Who are the Denali's?" She asked.

"They're the closet thing we have to a family. Carlisle likes to say that their our cousins." Edward shrugged, then cringed as he thought of Tanya. Bella snarled and her once green eyes, now ice blue, looked heatedly into Edward's.

"Who the fuck was that?" She growled.

He could feel the possessive and jealousy coursing through the bond and Edward knew she was thinking the worst. He kissed her forehead and let his hand run up and down her arm. A calming jester that he knew all to well that would work.

"There are five in their coven. Two are mated, Carmen and Eleazar. Then there are the three sisters. I'm sure you've heard of the Succubae legends somewhere, right?" Edward asked her. She hissed her answer. "Well, there is Irina, Kate and Tanya. Tanya is the leader in their coven and also always shown the most… interest in me. I turned her down politely every time, Bella. I told you that you were my first and only, love." he reassured her.

"Well, I don't like how much she touched you. Even though I wasn't with you at the time you still were _mine_." She growled, full of possessiveness. Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead then her lips.

"As you have always been mine, love. Trust me when I say that she has never remotely turned me on with her thoughts of us. I think of her like I do Rosalie, nothing but vast shallowness and wanting nothing more then a mans attention." Edward told her honestly.

Bella calmed down and looked up at his with apologetic filled eyes. He knew she didn't mean it, the animal inside her didn't like the thought of him taking in any women's affection. Edward leaned down against to kiss her lips, then picking up her left hand to kiss her ring on her third finger. Silently telling her that he was hers just as much as she was his.

"Well if you like, we can invite them I wouldn't mind. As long as this _Tanya _keeps her fucking hands to herself then all will be good." Bella said, sneering Tanya's name when she said it.

Edward fought a laugh. He knew that if the roles were reversed and his Bella had an admirer he would act the same. His eyes narrowed a bit at the thought running through his head.

"So, should we surprised them with the invitation when we pick a date or have them visit and have us meet first?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll have Carlisle give them a call once we get home. Right now, though.." Edward trailed off, kissing his way up Bella's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point.

Bella threw her head back and moaned throatily. Her hands came up to his back and lightly dragged her nails down, loving the feel of his tongue on her. She tilted her head to the side farther, allowing him more access.

Quickly they shredded their clothes off and soon were both naked. Bella was under Edward as he made his way down her throat, the valley of her breast until he was kiss kissing down her belly. He paid extra attention there, thinking about his soon to be children that would grow there sometime in the future.

Bella's eyes prickled slightly as she watched her mate's gentle kisses. She too, couldn't wait till she was pregnant. It made her proud that she would be able to have his children. She knew he'd be a amazing father. She moaned as his eyes flickered to hers and watched them darken by the second until they were pitch black.

Her thighs were wet with her juice that flowed from her. There was something so beautiful about Edward when he would look at her like he wanted to devour her. She couldn't stop the same thing with the beast inside her. The urge to claim him after their talk a couple seconds ago had her animal begging to flip him over and make sure his body was drenched in her scent.

"Edward - _ahh - _I don't think I can take slow right now. Maybe later, but right now I need you to fuck me." Bella panted.

Edward growled against her pelvis and licked his way down to her pussy. Letting his tongue flick out and lap roughly at her core, he moaned at the sweet taste of his Bella. He watched satisfied as her back arched off the blanket. Her hands flew to his hair where she tugged and ran her fingers through the softness of it.

Bella began to whimper and moan as Edward worked her clit. Her tummy started to tighten the more Edward's rough yet soft tongue would slide from down to up. She thrashed her head back and forth, Edward's nose pressed into her clit as he opened her up and tongue fucked her.

It was the first time he has done it and Bella could already feel her orgasm start to build. Her tummy clenched as her pussy trapped Edward's tongue inside her. Bella's cheeks were flushed and her hair was a disarray of curls fanning over the blanket.

"Oh, my god! Fuck! Edward, baby I'm not going to last!" Bella moaned. "I need you in me. I want you to come with me. P-please!" She stuttered at the end as he sucked her clit into his mouth.

Edward looked up at her with a small growl. In that moment he looked like a vampire and; where as someone would be afraid, Bella was not, the gushing from between her legs were proof of that. Almost to fast for Bella to catch, Edward was positioned between her legs. Gripping underneath them he pushed them until they were almost to her chest.

"Fuuuuck! You feel so damn tight like this, love." Edward groaned.

Bella's back arched once again, but this time Edward caught one of her dusty pink, puckered nipples in his mouth. Sucking until his cheeks were hallow, he switched to the other nipple. He was enjoying the sounds his female was making and made sure mentally to never stop.

"Yes! Oh, god, yes, right there!" Bella whimpered.

He was hitting all of her sweet spots and she was trying to hold back her orgasm for as long as she could. Edward growled deeply as he knew was she was doing. Reaching his right hand down and pulled it back, smacking her hard on her ass.

"Do not hold back, kitten! I want to feel you milk my cock like a good girl," Edward grunted out.

Bella bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She had learned that she liked pushing Edward's buttons. Watching his eyes taken in the challenge and put in all he had, even if it took a few swats on her ass. He should have known that she fucking loved being spanked.

"Isabella! You are to come when I say you do, or the spanking's I give you _won't _be enjoyable!" He bellowed.

He had never taken to BDSM since he'd never had a mate, or sex for that matter. He had seen it in many minds plenty of times and actually had gotten hard at the thought. He'd never put his Bella through most of the things that a relationship like that would, but the idea of spanking her full, round bottom had his dick aching.

Bella's loud moan brought him from his thoughts. He smirked at her darkly as the image of him spanking her flittered through her mind. He was surprised how much he enjoyed it as she did. He enjoyed watching the outline of his hand lay printed on her pink ass cheek.

"Oh, I like it when you spank me! You know that, fuck! I promise to come, just fuck me harder! Stop holding yourself back!" She growled back.

Edward's nostrils flared and he set his jaw. Gripping her thighs tighter he dove his cock in and out of her with lightning speed. He grunted roughly and began to pound into her.

"Like this, sweet girl? Do you like it when I fuck you hard like a savage?" He growled out. He watched slightly amused as she nodded her head jerkily.

"Yes, yes! I love it when your rough! Your hands gripping me, demanding me to do as I'm told. Oh, god! Soooo good, Edward!" She cried.

Edward let his hand slide to her clit and pitched it lightly. He could tell that had made her want to snap, but she was his good girl and didn't come since he told her not to.

"Such a good girl. You know not to cum yet until I say, hm?" He cooed to her all the while still pounding into her. All's her mind was screaming was "yes, yes, yes!"

"Now! Cum now, Bella!" Edward bit out.

That was all it took. The coil snapped and Bella screamed out Edward's name , it echoing throughout the woods. The feeling of her milking him had Edward gasping for un-needed air as he spilled into her. He laid his head down at the crook of her neck and panted along with her.

"Holy fuck" Bella breather out. Turning her head she kissed and nuzzled Edward's ear and neck.

Holy fuck indeed.

* * *

**I've never been in a BDSM relationship, and I only know _some _things about it. Of course you all know my Edward is possessive and such so it goes with him.**

**I don't wish to offend anyone who's in one or anything like that so please, don't take it to heart. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

*******Slaps forehead* Yeah, sorry about the fuck up. Thanks to** **x-Silly-Caitlin-x for pointing out my mistake. I wrote BDMS , where it's BDSM. I really don't know how I misspelled that…**

**I'm looking for a beta still if anyone is up for it?**

**Anyway, were progressing into the story. Bella will have her first day at Forks high! Lets see how the gossip spread around shall we?**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Bella was vibrating with excitement. It was her first day of high school, and she couldn't wait to get out and meet new people. Now she didn't mind spending all of her time with her new family, but she just couldn't get out and see how everything had built since she had actually phased from her animal form and took a walk out on the town.

She had already gotten her shower and was letting Alice blow dry and took a curling iron to her hair to make her ringlets bigger, having her flip her head over and gently run her fingers threw her warm hair to fan out her hair and spray some styling spray into her hair. Flipping her hair back over so she was standing straight she had to bite back a gasp.

Bella knew she was beautiful, maybe not as beautiful as Rosalie, but she was pretty close, but the woman staring back at her made he touch her face to make sure it was really her. The woman's eyes were coated with dark eye shadow, giving her a sultry look and her lips were coated with a cherry lip gloss. She fought Alice tooth and nail with her wardrobe when they went shopping for more clothes. Bella knew what she liked and made sure she got it. She was thankful for Alice help and advice at some things, but she wasn't going to sit back and let her pick out clothes she wouldn't feel comfortable in. Of course she tried to give Bella her "infamous" puppy dog eyes and trembling lip, but Bella was strong than that.

After another hour Alice finally gave up and let Bella do her own thing. Bella didn't really enjoy shopping all that much and she made sure to grab a lot of things so she wouldn't have to go back out again to get more clothes she didn't really need. Her and Edward's closet and drawers were stuffed with new clothes for the both of them. Bella had given Edward a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders, telling him as to why she had bought so many things. He just smiled and kissed her forehead, telling her that it was okay and that he liked seeing her things packed with his.

Bella finally made her way back to the bedroom, shutting the door before walking to the bed and dropping her towel to pick up the strapless bra and clipping it on before putting on her lace thong. She wasn't sure how the bra would hold since she had a nice size C cups, almost D and was afraid here boobs would pop out. The shirt she let Alice pick out was a long sleeve off the shoulder black top, destroyed jeans and heels. She added 10K white gold with black diamond earnings and placed her engagement ring on. She wasn't going to let little minded people keep her from showing it off proudly.

Edward walked in the room silently already dressed for the school day in a long sleeve, one button pocket ribbed shirt and jeans and a pair of doc martins on.

He leaned against the door jam and watched her as she happily got dressed. He could tell from her thought and the emotions running through their bond that she was excited about going to school. He laughed silently as he thought of all the people's shock when they find out the exclusive Edward Cullen was engaged to be married. He knew many female's will be very disappointed to hear that he was off the market. Although he was never on to begin with, as none of the women he had ever met sparked his interest until his Bella came into his life.

Bella squeaked and spun around when she not only felt, but heard Edward's quiet laughing. Obviously it wasn't as silent as Edward thought it was. She beamed and him and moved some of her hair out of her face and spun around in a circle.

"Well," Bella began. "How do I look for my first day of high school?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Edward licked his lips as he looked over her beautiful form. Dragging his eyes from her heel covered feet until the very tip of her head, until his dark predatory eyes found her large green ones.

"You look absolutely stunning as always, love. Makes me want to lock you in our room and never let you leave." He leered at her playfully, but his words were honest. Bella giggled like a school girl and twirled a curl along her finger.

"Well, I could say the same for you. That shirt fits you snug and your muscles bulge out enough to make me want to scratch every females eye's out." Bella purred, running her pointer finger down his chest.

"What muscles?" Emmett called up laughing loudly at Edward's growl. Bella rolled her eyes and gave Edward a heart stopping kiss.

"Don't worry, Edward. You don't need to look like a bag of meat like Emmett." She winked and chuckled at Emmett's cried "Hey!". "Plus," She added running her said pointer finger all the way down until she was cupping him through his jeans. "You make up for it here." She licked her bottom lip.

Edward moaned and let his head drop back, eyes closed. Bella, never missing the opportunity to taste her mates sweet skin, leaned up and suck on his icy neck. Just as she was about to rid of his shirt, Alice came busting into the room.

"None of that now! We don't have time for you two to fool around. We need to have Bella at the school early to grab her schedule and teacher sign sheet before the good people of Forks gets a look at the new Cullen." She winked at them.

Both Bella and Edward rolled their eyes, but understood. Grabbing both his and Bella's book bags from his room and placing them on his shoulder, the three of them made their way downstairs. Alice gave Jasper a kiss goodbye and flitted her way out to the garage to Edward's Volvo. Bella gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and flashed her a smile and thanked her again for the large spread of breakfast she had this morning.

Edward took Bella's hand and made their way to the car. Opening it for her and giving her a loving kiss on the forehead before shutting the door and making his way to the drivers side.

"We'll need to get you a car by the end of this week," Edward said casually as he pulled out of the Cullen driveway. Bella turned to him with incredulous eyes.

"Edward! I do not need a car. I am perfectly fine with you driving me around. Besides I never driven before." Bella explained, biting her bottom lip. Edward kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure one of us can teach you if you like. I would love to get you one so you won't be so depended on us to take you anywhere." Edward told her softly. Bella blew out a breath and nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. I guess I can do that if no one minds giving me lessons?" Bella said tentatively. Alice squealed and bounced, clapping her hands.

"That's perfect! I'm sure Esme or Carlisle would love to help you, Bella. The rest of us love to speed so I don't think we would be much help." Alice stated just as Bella looked at the speedometer.

"Holy shit! Edward!" Bella cried as she noticed he was going 105 mph down the road. Edward shot his eyes to her, his face contorted with worry.

"What is it, love?" He asked gripping her hand tighter.

"What is it? Your going one hundred and fucking five in a thirty five lane! That's what!" Bella yelled. She glared at Alice as she heard her bell like giggled.

"Bella," Edward said softly, rolling his eyes. "It's perfectly fine for me to drive this fast," He pointed to himself. "Vampire remember? We have perfect reflexes and in all of one hundred and ten years I have never gotten a speeding ticket or have been in a accident. So please calm down." He chuckled.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms and looked outside, watching green and brown blur. They finally made it to the school and Edward parked in the front of the school so they could easily walk into the office and grab everything they needed for Bella. Their story; if anyone asked, for Bella was they she was Esme's niece coming to stay with them for the rest of the year.

Alice decided to stay in the car while Edward and Bella headed into the school. Edward opened the door for Bella and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the desk were a slightly plump older women sat typing on her keyboard. Edward coughed lightly to gain her attention and stifled a chuckle as she gasp, seeing his handsome face.

"_To young, to young! He's old enough to be your grandchild!_" Mrs. Cope scolded herself.

Edward was tempted to tell her that he was old enough to be her grandfather, but bit his tongue or he would have given away his family's secret.

"Oh! Edward what can I do for you today?" The older woman asked, patting her obvious fake red hair. Edward pulled Bella closer to him and smiled down at her before turning back to the women.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. I'm here with Bella to pick up her schedule and teacher sign sheet for her first day." Edward said politely.

Mrs. Cope finally took her devouring eyes off of Edward and turned to look at the stunning women before her. Her eyes widened and she smiled softly at the girl, not wanting to frightened her.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing," Mrs. Cope cooed. Bella growled lowly in her chest at the women's slightly condescending tone. Edward bit back a laugh and rubbed her back lovingly, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you," Bella practically spat. Mrs. Cope finally stopped her ogling at both the beautiful people before her and shuffled around her desk to look for the paper work. She grinned in triumph as she located them under amounts of paper work.

"Ah! Here those little buggers are!" She said happily. "Now I know you won't need a map since you have Mr. Cullen here to help you with that. All's I need you to do, sweetie, is at the end of the day return this sheet of paper and your free to go!" She said, sliding over the papers.

Both Edward and Bella thanked the woman and smiled. Bella took the papers in her left hand, forgetting completely the huge ring on her finger. Both of them heard the old woman gasp as she caught sight of it.

"_Oh my! I figured they were together by the way he looks at her, but never did I guess they were engaged! Wait until word spreads around here. Can't keep anything from anyone."_ They both heard Mrs. Copes voice run through Edward's head as they walked out of the office.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. He was sure she'd be the one to spread the news faster, to not only being the first one to see the new student and the lonely Cullen together, but also seeing that they were to be married. They made there way out to the car and drove out to the other side where the student parking was. Edward silently groaned as he saw the lot filled with cars. He didn't notice how long Bella and him spent in the office. Quickly parking in his usual spot he turned to Bella, his eyes showing concern and excitement.

"So, you ready to face the children of Forks High, my love?" Edward teased. Bella rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Yeah I can't wait, actually," She said. She blushed pink when her stomach growled quite loudly. "An fucking starving." She grinned sheepishly. Bella watched as Edward pulled out a breakfast bar out of his backpack and handed it to her. Bella smiled lovingly at him and leaned over to kiss him softly whispering a "thank you" against his lips. Edward and Alice watched amused and disgusted as Bella wolfed down her food.

Stuffing the trash in the side pocket of her book bag, Edward made his way over to Bella's side of the car and opened it for her, holding out his hand. Alice danced her way out and stood at the end of the car, waiting for the couple.

By this point every student in the parking lot stopped what they were doing and looked toward the Cullen car. The kids were excited about the new arrival to the school and wanted to catch the first glimpse of her to see what all the hype was about. They all watched as Edward leaned down and brushed a loving kiss to her lips and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"_What! When did "_The Edward Cullen" _grab himself a girlfriend?"_

"_Ohmgee! This is epic! The lonely Cullen finally has a girl. I thought for sure he was gay." _That thought caused Bella to giggle and Edward to pout adorably.

"_Fuck! Look at the rack on this chick! What I wouldn't give to have her spread out on my bed…" _Michael Newton. He had to force down a possessive growl at his thoughts. He always hated that kid with a passion and now it would take twice the work not to kill him.

"_Damnnn, Cullen! Those men sure know how to pick em'! She's seriously fucking hot."_

"_My god! Where do these girls come from? First the blonde bomb shell and then her? Well, I can say that she looks better than the stuck up chick.."_

"_Great! Look at how Tyler is practically drooling over the new girl. She's probably just a Cullen slut like the rest of them. All though I wouldn't mind being Edward's slut…" _Edward scrunched up his face at the thought of Lauren Mallory's thoughts. Like that would ever happen.

The thoughts just kept going and going. He was surprised he didn't see Jessica Stanley anywhere. He was the main star in all her fantasy's and Edward wished he could show her exactly what would happen if his teeth came closer to her neck. That would surely shut up all of those sick images of him and her together. He knew that Bella would have to beat that girl off with a stick, seeing as some of their classes weren't together, much to both of their chagrin.

Alice departed from the couple to stop at her locker and grab her books and things while Edward and Bella did the same. The hole time Edward had a tight possessive grip on Bella's waist and she had to press her thighs together to sooth the ache at her core. She fucking **loved** possessive Edward. Everyone in the house knew, and knew her liking of being spanked as well. Emmett had tired to joke with the both of them, but he soon learned that she agreed to everything he was saying so he finally gave up.

Bella turned to Edward and pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. "I don't want to leave you. Why couldn't they give us all the same classes?" She whined. Edward chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, love. All the classes were full so we were only allowed the three classes or nothing at all." He told her gently, not liking the separation either. Bella sighed and nodded her head.

"I guess I have to take what I get." She pouted again before stomping her foot childishly. "Doesn't mean I like it though!" Edward laughed and pulled her to him, bending down slightly and kissed her lips lightly first before pushing all of his love, adoration into the kiss. By the time they pulled apart they were both panting heavily. Edward ran his thumb along her swollen bottom lip and smirked at her.

"Now, be a good girl and walk with Alice to your class so I can see you sooner, Hm?" Edward patted her ass and gently pushed her to Alice. Bella turned her head and gave him her puppy dog look.

"Can I have another kiss before I go. Please?" He watched as she widened her eyes with false innocents and water slightly. He caved instantly and pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you, baby." She grinned and walked with Alice to her class. Edward shook his head and laughed as he made his way to his own class.

"Soooo, are you excited about starting your day?" Alice asked excitedly. Bella nodded her head happily and smiled a carefree smile.

"Yeah! It's been so long since I've been to school! I can't wait to see how things changed." Bella told her.

"Well, let me know if you need anymore help! My class is right down the hall so at anytime you need to leave just give me a call!" With that, Alice kissed Bella on the cheek and flittered down to her own class. Taking one last deep breath she opened the door to her English class and walked up to the teachers desk. She was aware of all the eyes on her as she did so.

"Hello?" Bella asked tentatively when she noticed the teacher was still reading his book. He snapped his up and looked at the beautiful girl with wide eyes. Shaking his head, he stood up and took the sign sheet from her.

"You must be Isabella Swan?" The teacher asked, his voice slightly husky. Bella had to stop from gagging. The man was in his early 50's with a beer belly and bad breath. Bella nodded her head, lips tight.

"Alright! You can take the seat in the back, here's the list of books we'll be reading until the end of the year. Are you familiar with any of them?" Bella looked at the list. It was all her favorites. Jane Austen being the main one. She nodded her head and walked back to her seat, ignoring the stares as she did so.

The class felt like forever before the bell finally rang. As Bella was packing up she noticed a shadow at the corner of her eye. Quickly straightening her self up she noticed a Chinese boy with greasy hair and bad acne.

"You're Isabella, right?" He asked. Bella raised her eyebrow as if saying "_no shit"._ "Right.." He said awkwardly. "I guess that was kind of stupid to ask since you're the only new person here." Bella nodded her head. "So, did you need any help getting to your next class?" He asked hopefully. Bella internally groaned.

"_I'm here, sweet heart"_ Edward's mental voice cooed to her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I already have someone showing me my classes" She shrugged her shoulders and headed out the door, aware of the many eyes on her. She smiled a bright smile when she saw Edward leaning against the wall.

"Oh, thank god! I swear I thought I would have give that guy a little jolt if he had come any closer to me." Bella huffed and took Edward's hand. He chuckled and kissed the side of their head as he walked her to her next classes.

An so that's how the rest of the morning went. People staring, whispering to their friends about rumors going throughout the school. Most boys made bets with each other to see if they could date her, many girls wanted to be her friend to learn more about her and her role in the Cullen house. It surprised her that none of them had yet to take notice to the ring on her ring finger. Bella figured they were to nosey to even look anywhere but her face, boobs and ass for that matter.

One girl had enough courage to try to befriend the new girl, Jessica Stanley. She had been silently fuming when Lauren told her about how Edward was all over her and she him. In her head Edward was _hers_ not the little tramp who decided to come to bumble fuck, Forks. She wanted to get the inside scoop of this _Bella _to see what her story was and really how closer she was to Edward. Bella made her way to calculus and set her stuff down once the teacher decided to stop ogling her and point her to her seat.

"Hi!" A overly bubbly voice sounded. Bella rolled her eyes and looked at the girl who was forcing a smile. Her hair was a frizz of curls, she had large blue eyes and was annoyingly popping her gum.

"Hello," Bella bit out. She was tired of these children already. They had dimmed down her excitement for school.

"You must be Isabella, the new girl!" The girl stated proudly. Bella just raised her eyebrow.

"No shit? Thanks Sherlock I'm aware of who I am. Don't act like the whole fucking school hasn't been talking about me all day." Bella rolled her eyes and began to look for her notebook. She heard Jess huff slightly.

"Well, you didn't have to be rude about it. I just wanted to come over and see how your day is going." Bella heard the human mutter "bitch" under her breath, which flared Bella's quick temper.

"What do you want, Jessica?" Bella let out a sigh. She was holding herself back from ripping this little girl a new asshole.

"One of my friends said they saw you with the Cullen's? Are you like, their new foster kid or something?" Jess asked snidely and Bella narrowed her eyes.

"No," Bella said. "I'm not their new foster kid and it wouldn't make a difference, now would it?" She glared at the fizzy haired girl before giving her a smirk. "Yes, your "friend" saw me with the Cullen's, I'm sure she mentioned me with Edward?" Bella asked. Jessica nodded her head frantically.

"Totally! I mean, all of the girls here have tried to talk with him and flirt even, but he always shuts them down!" Jess sniffed. Bella held back her chuckle, she'd have to ask Edward when he turned her down.

"Well he better be letting them down or I'd have to whip his ass the next time I see him." Bella muttered, earning a curious look from Jess.

"An why is that, _Bella_?" This time, Bella couldn't hold back the laugh wanting to burst from her chest and giggled slightly, pissing off the girl in front of her more.

"Because," Bella said cheerfully and held up her left hand. "I'm his fiancé," Bella said with a wink. Jessica stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. Before she could question Bella more the bell rang and the teacher started the session. All through out the class she could feel Jess's glare burning into her back. Just to piss her off more, Bella moved her left hand running it through her hair. The ring glinted off the light in the room and their were soft gasps filling the air as they caught the beautiful ring.

When the bell rang, Bella was out of her seat just as it ended and smiled cheekily at Edward who was chuckled quietly and shaking his head having heard the thoughts and conversation.

"My bad little minx!" Edward growled playfully, nipping at her bottom lip. Bella melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his middle. Both were aware of the eyes on them as they continued to gaze into each others eyes. A couple seconds later, Bella's stomach made itself known and growled loudly. She gave Edward a sheepish grin and tugged his hand to head to the lunch room.

As they entered the lunch room, a heavy silence fell as everyone gazed at the beautiful couple. Edward kissed Bella on the lips and told her to grab whatever she wanted and hurry back to him, patting her ass before he walked to the "Cullen table" as everyone called it.

Bella giggled and walked happily to the lunch line ignoring all the looks she got. She had her plate full with food and was practically salivating, wanting to sink her teeth into the greasy looking burger when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and was met with a baby face boy with blue eyes and blonde hair that was spiked in the front.

"Isabella, right?" He asked with a smirk. Bella nodded her head. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton. My parents own the Newton store in town." He boasted, sounding proud of this. Bella gave him the "and what?" "Let me know if you ever needed a tour guide in Forks I would _gladly _show you around." He said, wiggling his brows and sending her a wink. Bella scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"No thanks, Mikey. My fiancé already showed me around." Said wiggling her ring finger. She shook her head and paid for her food, leaving a gob smacked Mike watching her walk away.

"Fiancé?" Mike muttered sulking off back to his table where Jessica was impatiently waiting for him. She wanted to rip that Bella's throat out when she saw Mike flirting with her.

"_Christ!_" She thought. "_All the boys are drooling after here on her _first _day and now Mike is looking at her like she was god's gift to men!_" Jessica thought sourly as she watched Bella walk off to sit with Edward who was grinning like a love sick fool.

The rest of lunch was fine as Alice and Edward watched Bella with fascination as she tore through her lunch, eating everything on her plate. Once Edward throw the scraps away they talked a little until the bell sounded. Both Edward and Bella had biology and gym for their last two classes of the day and both couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm not really sure about this chapter really. I think I might have changed it like 3 times and finally left it like this.**

**Anyway, Bella and Edward's clothes are on my profile if you wanna check it out!**

**See you all next time! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, RL has been kicking my ass.**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward looked down at Bella's sleeping form and smiled softly. He had never in all of his one hundred and nine years of existing felt this at peace. He had given up a long time ago of finding his mate. He was sure he was destined to walk the earth alone, but when his Bella walked, well more like strutted into his life he felt like he was on cloud nine.

He had loved watching Bella get excited as she got ready for school. The others were bewildered at her until Esme explained to them that Bella probably hadn't been to school for a very long time. Of course Edward wanted to kill ever single male that looked at Bella's way. Their vulgar thought flaring his monster inside him, wanting to stake his claim on her but he held himself back.

Mike Newton had a death wish, Edward thought as he caught the different positions he pictured in his head with HIS Bella. Mike was a full blown virgin, but you'd be amazed at how much porn a human teenager watches in their free time. He forced a smile when Jessica looked over at him. He could feel his eyes darken and his possessiveness rearing its head.

When Mike watched Bella walk away to the Cullen table, he caught Edward's eye and watched with fear racing through his veins as Edward glared harshly at him. The term "If looks could kill" was not lost in Mike Newton.

"He looks like he's about to eat me," Mike muttered as he sat down with his table. Tyler Crowley cocked his eyebrow at him. Mike nodded his head slightly in Cullen's direction. Tyler saw the heated glare Cullen shot at Mike and shivered slightly.

"Yeah, that Bella girl is fuck hot, but I wouldn't fuck with Cullen." Tyler said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with this Bella chick. I mean, she's not even pretty!" Lauren huffed. Every one stopped and looked up at her as she ranted. She scrunched her face up. "What?" She asked as she looked around the table.

"Don't be stupid, Lauren." Eric Yorkie piped in. "That girl is beautiful and we all know it. Stop being so damn jealous," He snickered.

"Yeah," Ben added in. "She's a real sweetheart. You can tell how much her and Edward love each other just by looking at them." He nodded his head at the stunning couple.

They all shifted slightly to watch Bella and Edward's head bent forward, completely bliss and in their own little bubble. Lauren and Jessica seethed over how Edward would lovingly touched Bella's face, smile softly as she leaned into his touch.

"It's like they were made for each other," Angela Webber gushed. She had taken and instant liking to Bella Swan. They both were the same in many ways. Loved to read, quiet, slightly shy at times. _Only she's way more beautiful then I could ever be_, Angela thought, but it wasn't bitter like Lauren's and Jessica's thought's were.

"Oh gag me. She's probably in it for the money or something," Lauren spat, grasping at straws she knew was slipping from her fingers.

"I know, right! I mean, you should have seen the way she rubbed it in my face about her being engaged to Edward. Stupid cow." Jessica muttered.

"Oh come off it, Jess. It doesn't do you any good to be jealous of everyone," Mike sighed, rolling his eyes. In all honesty, he was jealous, too but he wouldn't say it out loud. He had hoped he could have gotten her in his bed. Jessica's eyes widened at Mike's words and did a close mouth scream. _Fucker._

Jess ripped out a piece of paper out of her note book and grabbed a pen. _We need to teach Swan a lesson not to fuck with us, _She wrote, passing it to Lauren. She grabbed it and smirked, looking over at Jessica. She never liked the girl, but her mom always had the latest gossip and Lauren was a sucker for it.

_Oh yes, she needs to learn a lesson that we could easily take Eddie boy away from her just as fast_. The two girls cackled and began their planning.

Alice froze as a vision came to her. She had become accustomed to Bella now that she was around her more often, just when she was in her other form, did the pictures start to become fuzzy. Edward stared hard at Alice as he watched the vision she was seeing play out. He growled deep in his chest, making Bella's head snap up in confusion. She

reached out and touched Edward's face slightly.

"Edward?" She asked. She tried to get into his head but he was blocking

her. Bella huffed and smacked his arm. "What is going?" She demanded.

Edward let out a huff and shook his head. "Seems like you pissed Jessica off to the extreme. She and her accomplice, Lauren are coming up with a plan to embarrass you," Edward snarled lowly and shot his flat black eyes over her head to the two snotty human girls. Bella let out a laugh.

"Of course she would. I rubbed it in her face about keeping you off limits!" She happily stated. "Typical teenage girls. They will do anything to keep their pride." Bella muttered and turned to Alice.

"We'll talk tonight, come up with our own plan." Bella stated with a mischievous smile. Alice squeal and clapped her hands happily.

"Don't worry, love. You two have time, we don't see them following through for another day." Edward murmured in Bella's ear, giving her a kiss just under it. The bell sounded and both Edward and Edward parted ways with Alice. They made their way to Bio, thankfully Edward had the only open seat available next to him. The students watched as they walked gracefully to there seats and went right back to there own

bubble. Edward heard the thoughts of the teacher, Mr. Banner and grinned at Bella.

"Looks like we'll be watching a movie today in class." Edward told Bella with a secret smile. Bella raised her eyebrow at him, but he just gave her a boyish grin.

"_What are you up to?_" Bella's thoughts sounded in Edward's head.

"_Hmm, you'll see, kitten,_" He winked at her and watched eagerly as most of the kids moved up closer to the TV, while Bella and Edward sat in their original seat in the back, well all except Mike Newton who kept throwing looks at the couple way when he thought they weren't looking.

Once the lights were off and the movie started to play, Edward scooted his chair closer to Bella's, his thigh touching hers. Bella's breath hitched as she felt Edward's cool hand on her knee then slide it's way to the inside of her thigh. She threw Edward a look, but he just winked and looked back at the TV. Quickly that Bella almost didn't notice he had her jeans un-buttoned. She gasped lowly and bit her bottom lip to hide her moan. She couldn't help but feel giddy about what she thought her Edward was about to do.

Slowly Edward placed his hand inside her jeans and cupped her hot sex, groaning as he felt the head radiate to his hand. Bella hissed and felt her head drop back slightly.

"Oh, god," She whimpered.

Moving her panties to the side, he let his finger dip into her soaked pussy and growled.

"Always so ready for me, aren't you kitten?" He asked her huskily. He chuckled cockily as he watched her nod enthusiastically, but Bella couldn't care it felt to good.

He pressed his thumb to her engorged clit and slowly circled, while he slipped two fingers inside her. Bella let out a breathy moan, not loud enough for their class mates to hear, thankfully. Bella's hips bucked and lifted from her seat as Edward's fingers started to move faster.

"_Do you like that, Isabella? Me fingering you in a public place, where our students; teacher are sitting in the same room. We could get caught any second you know."_ Edward taunted her mentally. Again Bella moaned, but this time, Mike was able to hear. Edward didn't bother removing his fingers or stop fucking Bella with his fingers, a part of him wanted Mike to see him staking claim on what was Edward's. A dark, possessive growl vibrated in his chest.

Mike's thoughts were almost to much to bare. Edward could see from his Mike's mind, his arm moving and shot his eyes to his Bella. She looked beautiful with her head thrown back, her teeth digging in her bottom lip. Edward put more pressure on Bella's bundle of nerves and leaned over, licking the side of her neck, nibbling her jaw.

"_Did you even notice Mike is watching, hm? He's watching _me _give _you _pleasure." _Edward's mental voice was a growl. Bella whimpered then moaned lowly. She couldn't really give a shit who was watching at the moment. She felt herself grow wetter, knowing Mike was watching her mate lay claim on her.

"Oh, oh -I-I'm gonna… cum.. Ed-" Bella panted, slamming her mouth to Edward's as her climax hit her full force. Once Bella had calmed down Edward shot his dark eyes to a wide-eyed Mike Newton. He looked right into his eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked Bella's juices off, groaning in pleasure then shot Mike a smirk before smashing his lips to Bella's.

Just as Both Bella and Edward fixed themselves up did the bell ring. Edward stood up, aware of the big problem in his pants. Bella took notice and shot him a sinful grin and cupped him through his jeans.

"I promise to make that up to you, baby. You're to good to me, love." She whispered against his lips. Mike was still rooted to his seat, staring at them. He watched Edward chuckle and lick his fingers again.

"Mike," Edward nodded his head and slung his arm around Bella's shoulders. They walked out, giggling; heading to their last class for the day.

"Holy shit!" Mike gasped as he tried to rid his boner he had from watching Bella and Edward.

Edward kissed Bella on the lips before trekking off to the boys locker room to change. Bella headed into the girls locker room and found an empty locker to stuff her things in. Many girls shot envied looks toward Bella as they caught how perfect her body was. Lauren was seething once again as she saw how good Bella did look, making a quick decision she marched up to Bella.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She growled. Bella spun around to stare into ice cold grey eyes. She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked bewildered.

"So what? You think you to good for everyone here because you landed Edward Cullen? News flash, skank," Lauren sneered. "You are just a new toy. Soon everyone will have forgotten you. I'm sure Eddie will also. I really don't see the appeal he see's in you anyway." She said snottily.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "I don't even know you, and you me; so I don't understand your hostility toward me. No, I really don't act like I'm better than anyone here. So why don't you run along and go get.. a nose job done or something, you look like you need it." Bella said, rolling her eyes and slipping the borrowed gym clothes on.

"What did you just say?" Lauren asked calmly, trying to sound deadly. By now, there was a group of girls gathered around to watch the fight go down. Bella let out a frustrated huff.

"Listen, I'm really in to good of a mood to get into a fight on my first day here, so why don't you just back the fuck up? Don't take your jealousy out on me because MY fiancé turned you and all the other sluts around here down. Pick up what's left of your pride and leave." Bella hissed. She was fighting against her animal. It was begging to be released since she hadn't phased in some time.

"Why you little-" She started, but was cut off.

"Ladies? If it's not to much to ask, could you please bring yourself out into the gym? I'm sure your make-up and hair look fine!" The couch yelled through the door. Bella slammed her locker shut and locked it with Edward's lock he had slipped to her. Pulling her hair out of the shirt, Bella started for the door, shoulder checking Lauren in the process. Lauren hit the locker with a loud bang and cried out slightly.

"You bitch!" She screeched, but made no move to come after her. Bella's shoulder hardly touched her, but she had sent Laurens shoulder hard. She wanted to keep her dignity seeing how strong Bella was.

Throughout the rest of gym Lauren would shoot daggers at Bella and Edward, muttered to herself all the while.

"Such a naughty girl," Edward had growled in her ear, hearing and seeing everything that happened. Bella just giggled and playfully batting her lashes at him.

Quickly, without incident from Lauren, Bella got dressed and skipped to Edward's side, happy to be going home.

Alice met them at the door and scrunched her nose at the smell of Bella's sex. She shuttered dramatically.

"You just had to do that to her, didn't you?" Alice asked in disgust. Bella just winked at her and walked to the car. "Oh!," Alice gasped as she caught the vision of the Denali's over later that night. Edward groaned and pulled Bella closer to him.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"The Denali's will be here tonight." Alice said. Bella's eyes narrowed and a small growl sounded from her chest.

"Don't worry, love. They will respect Carlisle and Esme, nothing will happen." Edward tried to reason, though he didn't think the sister's would. "How about you come hunting with me, love? It's been awhile since you phased and I know you were close to doing it today." Edward reminded her. Bella sighed happily and nodded her head. Her animal purring in pleasure.

* * *

Edward and Bella had vanished as soon as Edward parked in the drive way, calling out a hasty "bye" to Alice as they did. She just chuckled and walked into the house.

"Where did Edward and Bella go?" Esme asked as she looked up form her magazine. Alice crawled into Jasper's lap and sighed happily.

"She and Edward went to hunt. Tanya and her family are coming for a visit. Carlisle told them that we had exciting news, but didn't elaborate. He just wanted Bella to himself for the time being." Alice shrugged. She wasn't going to add that Bella was ready to bite someone's head off in the process.

"I don't know why you even care. She's just another person taking up space in the house," Rosalie commented, flipping through the channels. Everyone narrowed their eyes at her.

"Shut up, Rose." Jasper said. She hissed at him before turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

Edward was laying on the floor, Bella; in her panther form was laying on top of him. He couldn't believe the amount of heat coming from her body. His chest and legs actually felt warm when Alice had touched him an hour ago. Bella was fast asleep on top of him, her tail flicking once in a while. Emmett and Jasper were on the floor as well, playing their Xbox game. Edward loved running his fingers through Bella's fur, the feel of her purr vibrated as he did so.

There was a knock at the door and Esme was quick to answer it, smiling at their extended family who stood just outside.

"Esme, sweetie! It's so good to see you again." Carmen said happily. One by one Esme hugged them, ushering them inside.

"It's so great to see you all!" She replied.

"Now, what is the good news about?" Eleazar asked.

"Come, you'll see for yourself," Esme beamed.

Tanya was the most enthusiastic of them all. It had been some time since she saw Edward. Even with the countless time's he politely declined her advances, she didn't want to give up. She quickly ran into the family room where everyone was and stopped short as she watched Edward trail his fingers down the beautiful, but huge cats spine, lovingly.

"Wow, Edward. Didn't Carlisle teach you not to play with your food?" Kate said playfully. Edward, who was completely attendant to Bella didn't notice the group emerge to the family room. His eyes popped open and he lifted his head to peak over Bella's head that was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He sent her a small smile.

"No, he told me, but this lovely creature isn't food." He said softly, not wanting to wake Bella up from her nap.

"Well, you can eat her, Edward," Emmett said playfully, wagging his eyebrows. Everyone rolled their eyes at his lame rib.

"My! I haven't seen a species like hers in such a long time." Elazar said, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" Tanya said distastefully. Edward growled and barred his teeth at her, not liking her thoughts.

"She isn't a thing, _Tanya._ She's my mate." Edward hissed.

Bella felt Edward warning growl and shot up, whipping around to face the unknown people in front of her. She placed a large paw on Edward's chest, the other in front of her. She crouched low and flashed her canines at them, a snarl erupting from her. Her ice blue eyes took in everyone, planning attack if they were to come near her mate.

Tanya, being the ever stupid one made the mistake of taking a step toward the couple. Bella hissed a warning, her ears pinned back against her head and was ready to spring before Carlisle snatched her back.

"Tanya! Are you mad? You know better not to get close to someone in the hunting stance!" Carlisle chinned her. Edward sat up and started cooing loving words into the enraged panthers ear, her eyes darting at each and everyone of them. To her, at this point, they all were the enemy.

"Calm down, love. It's alright, no one is going to hurt me. I'm safe, I'm here kitten." He kept crooning words to her until he felt her body relax. She sat down on her hunches, still not ready to phased back just yet.

"Edward's fine, Bella. We promise no one will do anything while you run up to put clothes on." Carlisle tried to coax her. She narrowed her eyes at Tanya one more time before turning her head and nuzzling her body against Edward's, getting enough of her scent on her so that it would ward off the unmated females. Edward chuckled lightly and kissed between her ears.

"Hurry back, my love." He whispered even though everyone had heard. Bella nodded her head and took off up stairs. He watched her until she disappeared and turned back to the people watching him.

"My god, Edward. That's one fine pussy you got there," Tanya sprouted off, throwing him a wink. In a flash Edward was across the room, his hand wrapped around her neck, snarling.

"You will _watch _your mouth, Tanya. I will not have you talking down to my mate," He tightened his hold on her. Everyone was in shock. Never once had they seen Edward look so feral, but it was understandable because he was protecting his mate, but it was serious since he was raised to never put a hand on a woman. Sometime's things are pushed to far.

"Enough, Edward!" Carlisle said. Edward let go of Tanya with a push and sneered at her.

"Get it through your thick fucking head, Tanya. I will never want you, not for a friend, or a fuck buddy. Time and time again I've let you down easily because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you've left me with no choice. Stop. I will only be with Bella." He finished with a growl.

Bella smiled as she watched the scene before her play out. It served that bitch right. She was lucky she had gone upstairs to get dressed of she would have dealt with Tanya herself. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. (**outfit on profile**)

_This is going to be a long night,_ Bella thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone asked me about the story I was thinking of doing (Bella calling Edward out on his bullshit in New Moon) I don't think I'll be doing that. I've been working on something else, though! I've already got 5 chaps. Of it completed so far and I'll probably publish it once one of my stories are done.**

**-What's it about you ask? It's called Double Mated. An Ed/Bell/Jas story. Our two favorite vamps, mating with our special Bella. Now you all know I like my Bella confident, sexy and lethal, so that's what you'll get! Our Eddie and Jazzy will be their over protective/possessive/sweet self in this story, like the others. I'm always looking for more idea's about my stories, so give me a shout if you have any good ones!**

**Also! I wanted to give a big thanks to nydollface for helping me fix the "error" problem Fan fic seems to be having. I would have had my stories updated eariler, but like I said, fan fic wouldn't let me.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Bella heard Edward's mental chuckle and smiled.

"_Hold your arms out for me, love_." Bella told him. Edward was confused at first, but caught to what she was doing and smiled crookedly. Of course, Tanya thought that Edward was wanting her in his arms.

"_He just needed a distraction. I knew he'd come to his senses_," The overly confident succumbs thought and got up to go to him. Bella knew this would happen, so she watched from Edward's eyes as Tanya's smug face looked back at him and stood. Just when she was just close, Bella transported herself into Edward's arms quickly; letting out a deep "Boo" right in her face.

Tanya didn't have time to react as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, shattering one of Esme's crystal vase's. Tanya placed a hand over her dead heart and looked wide-eyed at the howling couple in front of her.

"Well I'll be! I've never seen a vampire be scared shitless before!" Jasper laughed. If he could, Emmett would be in tears! He knew Bella had a teasing side and made it his mission to join forces with her.

"What. The. Fuck!" Tanya growled at Bella. She watched as she wiped tears from under her eyes. Tanya didn't find this situation funny at all. Neither did her bruised ego.

"Oh, my god!" Bella giggled. "Did you actually think he was holding his arms out for you? After what he just told you?" Bella asked, shaking her head.

"I know vampires have photographic memory, maybe you should start using yours" Bella taunted. Tanya, obviously humiliated stomped back to her seat where her two sisters sat, trying with everything they had to keep a straight face.

"Shut up!" She hissed at them. Both Kate and Irina rolled their eyes and fought back smiles.

"Edward, please introduce us to this beautiful woman who is sitting on your lap," Carman asked, her Spanish accent drawling out. Edward beamed at the Denali's and wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"This little minx here is my Isabella. My mate and fiancé." He said with complete adoration and pride in his voice. Bella smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who stole Edward's heart. For some time we thought he'd never find his "one"' Eleazar said. He was taken aback by the power coming from her, but couldn't get a read on them. He figured she was one powerful shield.

"Yeah," Emmett added. "We for sure thought he might be batting for the other team at one point! Not one woman got his little Eddie' at all excited." He boomed a laugh. Bella could feel the embarrassment and mortification coming through the bond and kissed his head.

"I'll have you know, Em, that Edward is _far _from little; thank you very much!" She shot back. "An how would you know that he didn't get excited over a girl before?" She asked with a smirk. Emmett bristled at Bella's words and became flustered.

Everyone but Rosalie and Tanya laughed at him. Both girls held the same amount of hate for Bella. Jealousy was a nasty feeling.

"Well - uhh... shit" Emmett stuttered out. Bella giggled and gave him a wink.

"Sure you don't bat for the other team, Em?" She asked teasingly.

"Not when he has me, he doesn't" Rosalie threw out with a cocky smirk. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down.

"You might have beauty, but how that gentle man puts up your attitude is beyond me. Your not worth the patients." Bella said with a shrug. The room became tense and Rosalie was ready to explode.

"Alright, alright." Carlisle butted in. He knew the girls didn't get along, they clashed in the wrong ways, but change wasn't something Rose was good with and he had hoped it would have worked it's self out, but he could see she wouldn't make the effort like Bella had tried before.

"Yes, well, Carlisle had called you all for the announcement of Bella as the new family member. We can't wait for the wedding you two," Esme's soft voice broke the tension.

"Have you set a date?" Kate asked

"We haven't really thought of a date yet, maybe after we graduate," He said, but quickly added in when he saw Esme pout.

"We're thinking of after I guess. I know we want to do a little traveling." He finished. Alice clapped excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait! We'll need to call the florist, a caterer..." She went on and on.

"Alice," No answer. "Alice!" She still jabbered on. "ALICE!" Bella yelled, jarring Alice from her rant.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Alice, I'm glad you want to help and all, but we really don't need all that. Something small will do. We want to have it in our meadow" Bella said smiling softly at Edward.

"But..." Alice started, but Edward cut her off.

"No, Alice" He was standing firm. "It's our wedding and we'll have it the way we want. If you want something big, then you and Jasper get married again." He told her sternly. She pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! That doesn't work any more." He chuckled. "You've been replaced by kitten here," Edward laughed. Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" She spat.

"Aw, come on, Darlin" Jasper said, wrapping his arms around his little sprite. "You can't force them," He told her softly.

"Oh I can't wait!" Esme beamed. "I've waited to long for this to come!" She added. Emmett chuckled.

"Not as long as Eddie here has," He teased.

"Emmett! For the last time, my name is **Edward**!" Edward growled. He hated that name and Emmett knew it.

"Shh, baby. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Bella kissed his forehead. "_Want me to give him a little reminder?_" She thought. Edward smirked and nodded his head. Bella turned in his lap and focused on Emmett. A second later Emmett let out a loud yelp of pain.

"FUCK! He yelled, standing up quickly.

"Will you remember now, Em?" Edward teased with a twinkle in his eye. Bella had a hand to her mouth, fighting back giggles.

"It was you!" Emmett shouted, pointing to Bella. "That burning feeling." He grunted. "Ow!" His bottom lip jutted out.

"You'll be my little dog," Bella grinned. "Instead of straying from the yard and getting shocked, you'll get it every time you call Edward "Eddie" she winked.

"Humph!" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, pouted. Eleazar's eyes widened in recognition.

"You!" He gasped. "You're the girl Aro was so fascinated about, that caught Carlisle attention. "It fits!" He said happily. "That's the reason why I couldn't tap into my powers to see what you were. You're blocking me from doing so!" Bella's top lip curled in a sneer.

"That dirty man is nothing but the bane of my existence. He's nothing but a greedy little boy wanting his toys. He knew better not to fuck with me. When he was first created he had wanted so much power." Bella snarled. "The only thing he did good was keep the existence of vampires a secret from humans." She spat.

"Wait!" Kate said. "You were alive before the Volturi?" She asked shocked. Bella flashed her a one-sided dimple smile.

"Yes, I'm very old and very powerful. Aro has asked again and again if I would join him and his minions." She ran a hand through her hair. "He knows better than to try anything thing with me. If Aro was to fear one thing." Bella smirked. "It's me."

Fear jolted everyone but Edward in the room. All different things running through their head. Bella turned to Tanya and growled lowly.

"So, if I were you; I would quit making passes on _my _mate. I won't worn you again. I've been nice enough to let you live, but I won't think twice about ending you. Like Rosalie, you're nothing to me." She hissed and flashed her canines. Tanya cowered slightly and nodded her head, shooting one more longing glance at Edward. A rough growl had her eyes shooting to the floor.

"_Good girl,_" Bella thought. Edward's hands came to her back, rubbing circles.

They all talked for the rest of the night, Bella noted the two sulking vampires (Rosalie and Tanya) didn't join in to any conversation. Soon after Edward took a barely awake Bella to their room until morning.

* * *

At six in the morning Bella stirred awake and stretched longly. Edward drank up the sight of his beautiful girl and smiled softly when he heard her purr of content.

"Morning, Beautiful," Edward murmured in her ear. Bella giggled as his cool breath tickled her ear.

"Morning, handsome," She purred back, rolling over so she was on top of him. She leaned up to press her lips against his.

"We have to get up and ready, my love," He said against her lips.

Bella blew a raspberry against his and pushed herself up so that she was startling his hips. Her hands moved up and down his bare chest. Edward's nostrils flared as he caught the whiff of her arousal. A growl built in his chest and he bucked his hips and squeezed her hips.

"Fuck, you smell so good, kitten," He said harshly.

"Oh yeah?" She asked and grounded her hips against his. "Oh, god! You feel so damn good!" Bella moaned. Quickly Edward ridded both of the rest of their clothes and flipped Bella on her back, throwing her legs over his shoulders. His fingers came to her hot core and groaned at how wet she was.

"Did I do this, Kitten? Do I get you this wet?" He asked. Bella nodded her answer and mewled. He pinched her clit. "I didn't hear you, Isabella." His voice was firm. "Do I get you wet like this? Answer me."

"Yes, yes! Fuck, you get me so wet, Edward!" Bella cried. "Shit! Right there, Edward. Don't stop, please," She begged.

Grunts, groans, moans were heard from both Edward and Bella's room. The Denali sister's eyes widened as they caught Edward's words. Emmet laughed and shook his curly black hair.

"Oh yes, Eddi-" He stopped, remembering the pain Bella inflicted on him "Edward has mastered the art of sex. Those two go at it like fucking rabbits!" He laughed.

"Well, it's about time he finally got some!" Irena laughed. " I thought he would be a virgin for the rest of his life." She shook her head.

* * *

A half later Bella and Edward were finishing getting dressed. After going at it on the bed, floor, and the bathroom shower their libido hardly quit. Edward licked his lips as he took in how shapely Bella's ass looked in her jeans. Bella looked over her shoulder and winked.

"She something you like, stud?" She asked saucily. Edward grinned and nodded his head.

"Damn right I do," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alice caught the vision of them tearing their clothes off and took off up the stairs, banging on the door.

"Enough! You two need to come down stairs, or we'll be late for school!" She yelled unnecessary. Edward sighed against Bella's neck.

"I guess she's right." He grumbled. "I'll get you out of these clothes as soon as we step out of the car at the end of the day. Company be damned." He purred. Bella giggled and kissed his lips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," She winked and they made their way downstairs, gaining looks from the family. Edward just flashed them a smug smirk and walked out with Bella to his car.

* * *

The morning went without a hitch. Everyone was still whispering about the new girl and Cullen. Jessica and Lauren had already had their plan in action. They sent each other sly glances as they caught each other's eye. Alice shook her head and laughed at the vision that would play out in the lunch room.

"It's all set!" Alice chirped. "They plan to do their "embarrass Bella" in the lunch room. Oh god! It's going to be hilarious!" She laughed. Bella shook her head in amusement. The rest of the day was uneventful and hard for both Edward and Bella to keep their hands off of each other.

The bell finally rang, signaling for lunch. Edward and Bella walked hand in hand to the way. Bella's stomach was growling having skipped breakfast because of their morning rump. The lunch lady's eye's widened as she saw how much food was piled on the petite girls plate.

Bella flashed the stunned woman a amused smile and took Edward's hand as they made their way over to Alice.

"Oh, god I'm so hungry!" Bella moaned and looked at Edward. "Remind me next time to eat during sex, I don't think I can miss an important meal like breakfast." Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her head. Bella bit into her burger and groaned at the taste, while Edward and Alice scrunched their nose up. Alice kicked Bella's foot lightly as she caught as she caught Lauren and Jessica coming to their table.

Lauren and Jessica both had matching smirks and both carrying twin pies in their hands and had a glint in their eyes.

"Bella!" Jessica said happily. _We'll she how hot she thinks she is when she has this all over her!_ Jessica's thoughts sneered at Bella.

"Hello, Laura, Jen." Bella nodded at the two girls. She knew both of their names, but the thought of rousing them up was just to tempting not to.

"Actually," Lauren started. "It's Lauren and Jessica." She bit out, but quickly recovered. "Any way, we thought we would give you these welcome pies we both made in cooking class!" Bella, Edward and Alice could tell the false cheeriness in Laurens voice.

"Here, Oh!" Jessica said as she took a step and "accidentally tripped". Bella quickly stood to catch the pie and leaned forward to catch it. As she did, she purposely pushed the pie back so it few back and smacked Jessica right in the face. Bella, then took the pie and did the same to Lauren. Both girls were flaring their arms around and squawking.

"Next time you two want to fuck with me," Bella said in a deadly tone and got in their faces and growled lowly. "Don't! Because I won't take it easy next time. I will fuck you two little girls up!" She stood and licked her finger that had some of the pie on it. The lunchroom had grown quiet, everyone was filled in on both girls plans and was stunned at how it back fired. Everyone, even the lunch ladies, were howling with laughter, pointing at the girls.

Both girls yelled and ran off, slipping and sliding as they had stepped in pie on their hasty exit. Bella sighed and sat down, picking her burger back up and continued eating. She stopped, her cheeks puffed with food.

"Wha-?" She asked with a burger filled mouth. Both Edward and Alice laughed and shook there heads.

"I love you," Edward chuckled, kissing her puffed cheek. Bella flashed him a closed mouth smile and went on eating.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Fan fic wouldn't let me update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I couldn't really come up with anything hilarious really for Lauren and Jess. Sorry if it looks a bit stupid. *shrugs* High school drama is the last thing that Bell and Ed need in their life right now. A chap filled with love and lemons. Plus a little family argument at the end. Shit's going to get bumpy for some time…**

* * *

Edward had spent the last half hour making Bella's breakfast. Chopped fruit, French toast with cinnamon and sugar powder, two cheese omelets and a glass of orange juice was set on a trey. Edward heard the change in Bella's heart rate and quickly dashed up to their room, careful not to spill the things on the floor. Just as he set the trey down, he watched as Bella's eyelashes flutter against her tanned cheeks. He leaned over and placed butterfly kisses all over her face, eyes, nose and mouth.

Bella giggled slightly as she felt her loves cold lips peppering her face with kisses. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to let her eyes adjust to the bright morning. Alice had said that it would be partly sunning for the morning so they all would be coming into school late. She shuffled so that she was sitting against the headboard and Edward placed the trey on her lap.

"Thank you, baby." Bella murmured against his lips. Nipping his bottom lip one last time before she dug into her food. Edward watched with love and amusement playing on his face as she dug into her eggs.

"Is it good?" He asked uncertainty. Bella looked up at him and nodded her head with a soft smile. She swallowed and the movement didn't go unnoticed by Edward, thoughts of her swallowing his cum flashed through his head and he had to bite back a groan.

"It's prefect, Edward. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." She wouldn't take the pleasure of pampering her from Edward. She knew that Edward loved to make her happy, and if that meant buying her things or cooking for her then she would gladly except.

Bella tipped her head and noticed that the house was surprisingly quiet. "Where is everyone?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink. Edward tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled.

"They all went hunting. The Denali's are going with them, then heading back to their home. They asked me to tell you that it was lovely to meet you and to see you soon," He replied.

"Huh, no special goodbye from Tanya?" Bella asked coyly, batting her lashes. Edward through his head back and laughed.

"No! If it was possible steam would have been coming out of her ears! You really pissed her off last night," He sniggered. "I'm sure Rosalie and her share the same hate for us," He rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, seems like we don't know how to keep friends," Bella pouted prettily. "That's okay thought, I already have my best friend sitting right here." Bella leaned in to kiss the corner of Edward's mouth.

"Uh oh, don't let Alice hear you say that. She would throw a bitch fit to know she's been replaced." Edward teased. Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"She knows I love her and think of her as a great friend, but you will always come first, baby. I don't care who I piss off." Bella told Edward seriously. He nodded his head in understanding, because he to thought the same.

Bella had quickly wolfed down her breakfast and let out a happy sigh. She laid back and stretched out her arms and grinned lazily at Edward.

"Want to take a shower, my love?" Edward asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Bella smirked and nodded her head, holding out her arms; a sign that she wanted to be carried. Edward quickly scooped her up and quickly made their way into the bathroom. He set her down on the bathroom sink and made his way to the shower to get it warmed up.

"This is nice," Bella commented as her head tilted back, shamelessly checking out her mates tight ass. _Damn… _She thought.

"What's nice, my Bella?" His silky smooth voice broke her from her staring.

"This," She waved her hand around in jester. "Having the house to ourselves, the peace and quiet." Bella sighed. "I mean, I love our family, but I'm tired of people barging in on us or listening when were trying to have privet time," She whispered. It had been bothering her for a couple days now. Emmett was relentless with his teasing and she knew he was just having fun, but the line had to be drawn somewhere.

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it?" Edward agreed, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Mmm," Bella hummed into his chest. "I just.. I like my privacy, but you can't have it here with seven other vampires in the house. They don't care that they intrude on us at all and it takes so much for me not to explode." Bella said.

"Would you want to be on our own for a while, love? Because if that's what your heart desires then it will be done." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Maybe during the summer? That way it's just us for three straight months. No phone. No teasing. No people." Bella said leaning back to look at Edward.

"Hm, good thing our wedding will be soon. I can take you on a extended honeymoon." Edward flashed her, her favorite crooked smile. Bella's eyes lit with excitement and she nodded her head.

"That sounds wonderful, my love. I'll be in heat so maybe we can do some baby makin'" She said with a wink. Edward's eyes darkened, but a small smile played on his lips.

"_Baby making_," Edward said wistfully, emotion filling his eyes and through their bond. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a beautiful mate who's strong, beautiful, smart _and _can give me a child," His voice cracked at the end. "I'll never understand, but I'm so thankful." Edward smashed his lips to Bella's, her heart thumping rapidly and the scent of both their arousals filling the steamed room.

Edward swiftly picked Bella up and let her legs wrap around his waist as he walked them to the hot shower. Quickly shutting the glass door, Edward had Bella pressed up against the shower wall, grinding his painful cock into her moist core. Bella's head flew back and let out a loud moan. Her hand rubbed at his stomach, felling over the six pack that he had, making her way down to his cock. She grabbed it in her hand and began to rub the tip of it lightly. He moaned against Bella's mouth as she did this and pushed up against her hand slightly. Bella took the hint and began to rub down his cock, His moaning getting louder and heavier against her lips.

"Oh fuck yes, that feels good," Edward moaned against Bella's lips. A growl built up in his chest.

Edward suckled her breasts, switching between sucking, nibbling and flicking her nipples with his tongue. Bella's hips began to move as his hand traveled down to her sweet-smelling pussy. She opened her legs and he could feel the soft curls around her lips, already wet with excitement. He moved his finger up and down, working his way towards her heat. Her clit was a hard, throbbing, when he circled it, gently flicking it with his finger. Bella's back arched and she panted his name. Her hands clawed at the tiles when Edward moved lower and pressed his mouth against her pussy, pushing his tongue deep inside her.

Edward withdrew his tongue to lick the length of her slit, again, toying with her clit. He pushed a finger inside her as he latched onto her pleasure pearl. Her orgasm was almost immediate as her hips raised off the tiles."God Edward, get in me now," she pleaded.

His face was still moist from her juices. Edward came up Bella's body and positioned himself between her legs. He ran his steel-hard cock up and down her wet slit. Her legs wrapped around him, and pulled him inside her. He kissed her deeply as seethed himself inside her. Bella's pussy contracted on his cock, squeezing him tighter. Edward bent and kissed Bella again, driving his cock in still deeper. Bella's nails dug into his back, silently edging him to move much faster.

In and out, it went deeper and deeper Bella felt Edward's cock hit all the right spots. Edward felt his balls start to tighten and started whispering his love for her.

"Fuck, so tight, so good, my Bella." He murmured against her neck.

"Yes, yes! Oh god, I need you deeper, Edward," Bella cried out. An deeper he gave her. Edward held off his organism, wanting Bella to explode first.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bella chanted. "I'm - fuck- I'm goanna cum, baby. So good." She mumbled, tightening around Edward's cock before exploding with a loud cry of his name. Edward pumped three more times before calling out Bella's name as he emptied out inside of her.

They both panted, leaning against each other as they both tried to catch their breath. Edward, of course, didn't need to, but the power of his orgasm hit him like a wrecking ball.

"God, I'll never get over how good you feel wrapped around me," Edward whispered into Bella's ear. She giggled and snuggled closer into his chest.

After finishing up in the shower, they both got out and headed out to finish getting ready for school. They spent their free time they had making love and Edward made sure that they both had enough time so they wouldn't rush themselves. Edward finished first, so he ran downstairs to grab a cereal bar and a bottle of water for Bella since hearing her slightly growling stomach.

Bella finished getting ready and quickly threw her hair into a high pony tail. Edward hummed in excitement. He walked up behind her and let his hand slide up her skirt. Quickly he ripped her panties off.

"No panties today, love." Edward said huskily. Bella gasped and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She turned around to let him see her whole attire and he had to stop himself from attacking her. (**outfit on profile**)

"Do you want me to kill every single male that looks at you today, my love?" He asked her roughly. His hand came up to palm her breast through the flimsy oversized sweater. "You'll be everyone fantasy today, with this short sweater that practically shows everyone your tits and your fantastic fucking legs; my tits, my legs." He growled possessively. Bella made a humming nose in the back of her throat.

"You know what it does to me when you go cave man on me." Bella teased, biting her bottom lip. "I can't help but rile you up." Bella moaned then took a step back. Edward didn't like that he was being denied and her snarled at her, eyes black as night. Bella smirked and winked. "You have to wait, big boy." She said before turning around and sauntering out of their room.

With one last snarl he followed her out and wrapped a tight arm around her. "_Stay close to me today, love. I wouldn't want to have to punish you, will I?" _He cooed. He tried to real her in, he knew how much she liked it when he punished her. Bella looked at him at the corner of her eye.

"_Maybe I'll be a bad kitten today. It's been to long since I felt the sting of your hand coming down on my ass," _Bella giggled when Edward groaned and adjusted himself.

"Tease," He said playfully. Bella just gave him a cheeky grin and followed Alice out to Edward's Volvo while he grabbed both of their coats and headed out with them. He didn't think they'd need it since it was a warm day out, but got them anyway for show.

XxXxXxXx

When Edward helped Bella out of the car, he had to stop himself from lunging at every male who gapped at his mate with nothing but lust. The women, of course, were gripped with jealousy.

Their morning went as usual al though the eye-fucking increased ten fold and Edward had to clutch his jaw so hard from snapping at the males that it would have broken if he were human. His teeth grounded together and his hands formed into fist. His death glare scared off all the human boys that would so much as look at his kitten. Before they split for their only class they didn't have together, Edward wrapped his hand tightly around Bella's waist and pulled her roughly to him, grounding his obvious erection into her front.

"When class is done, find me in the janitors closet." He told her before pinching her ass. "Don't be fucking late, Isabella." He grounded out and spun around stalking off. Bella held in her moan and tried to keep her juiced from running down her legs.

For the rest of class, Bella kept her legs closed. She was so wet that she was afraid she might leave a puddle of her own juices in the seat. Letting out a sigh and frustration, Bella decided to let Edward know about her problem. Edward had to stop himself from shooting out of his class room to take care of his mates problem, but knew it wouldn't help the situation. When the bell rang, Edward told Bella to wait until everyone was out before coming to meet him. After he made sure she was in the clear he made his way to the closet to wait for her.

Bella let out a sigh of relief when she was alone and quickly grabbed her things before practically running down the hall. It was lunch time for everyone so no one was roaming the halls to see Bella. The door opened and a pale arm shot out and grabbed Bella by her elbow and snatched her inside the room with him. Tossing her things onto the floor, Bella smashed her lips to Edward's, letting their teeth clank together.

Deepening the kiss, Edward's tongue entering her mouth, stroking her tongue, smelling her arousal grow as her inhibition seems to slightly pass. Finally her eyes look into his, glazed with lust and love. Knowing his time to move further was now, he moved his hand down her back, around to the front of her blouse, sliding it up over her abs, taking a breast. Edward stopped kissing her and moved back a little to take her all in, drinking in her sexy beauty, knowing that soon that mouth will be sucking his cock dry. Grinning wide Edward went to her nipple into his mouth and tugged it with his teeth, earning a moan from his time, each nipple getting as much attention, rasping the sensitive hardness its peaked into, then easing it with a gentle suck. He heard Bella's voice deep with passion say please, but that's all he got from her. He took that as a notion to go further moving her legs to wrap around him as he moves her to a nearby theater seat. Flipping up her sweater/dress, running his hands along her smooth thigh, deliberately moving them slowly to running his fingers over her pussy lips. dropping to the floor then not so gently diving into the very core of her finding the wet lips of her pussy now ready as his finger slides in easily and his teeth meet her clit. Tugging on it watching writhe, needing to cum over his finger. Edward groaned to her, telling her how much he wanted to taste her cum on his tongue. Knowing how sweet she would taste, then taking a second finger and slowly getting it to join the first inside her, feeling how tight she is as she is stretching around him, pulling his fingers deeper inside. Bella began moaning aloud her voice totally taken with the excitement.

Edward removed his fingers from her abruptly and she growled from the absence of his attention. Then she felt his hands grab her thighs and turn her fast, pressing her against the wall so her ass was in the air, her face and hands on the wall, suddenly Edward's breath was on her pussy, his two fingers sliding back in easily. Bella heard his zipper move down, the zip being distinctive among their panting and grasp at breathing.

Then the second hand comes down on her ass, leaving a red mark then he rubs it and kisses it with gentle nips so she forgets the pain. His very hard cock now sprung from its place in his pants, feeling the air wrap around him he plays with her pussy licking it furiously wanting to have her cum, then seeing her body tense he licks and nibbles her sensitive nub while his fingers fuck her hard and fast, then just as he thought, Bella's screams wail through the small room echoing along the walls as her juices flow around his fingers, taking his fingers and licking them, then sticking his tongue in her pussy lapping up everything he can greedily.

"Fuck, Bella you taste so damn good." Edward groaned against her pussy. Sucking one last time he let her lips go with a pop and stood up, letting his pants drop to his ankles. The juice still on his fingers, Edward lubed up his cock, moaning at the feel of his fist tightening around his hard cock.

"Please, Edward. I can't stand it. I fucking need you in me now!" Bella growled out, pushing her ass out more for him. With another rounded slap to her ass, Edward slammed into her. Throwing his head back and wrapped his hands around her hips and stilled for a second, letting both of them breath for a second. Bella didn't want to stop so she pushed against Edward and moaned as he began to slam into her with force.

"So - so fucking good, kitten," Edward panted out.

"Mmm, you like that uh?" Bella asked playfully. She knew from the thoughts running through Edward's head that he did.

"Damn right I like it. You're pussy is so fucking tight around me, gripping me inside you." He moaned. Bella wiggled her ass again, aching to have his hand come down again on her. Taking the hint, Edward let his hand slap against the bottom of her ass. He took in pleasure as her skin tinged pink. "You've missed that, uh kitten. Missed my hand coming down on your plump ass," Again his hand came down. He grunted when he felt her pussy tighten around his cock.

"Fuck yes," Bella moaned. She rested her forehead on the stone wall and panted and moaned as Edward started hitting her G-spot.

While distracting her with the sensation of his cock filling her, Edward began playing with her ass. Inserting a finger moving it around, feeling how tight she is, knowing he is ready to explode as he tried to hold off as his cock is buried deep in her pussy over and over again.

Her tightness squeezing his cock so tight he wanted to cum hard just from the feel of her, pushing past the first wave of muscles, then feeling the deeper part take him easier. Matching Bella's moans of pleasure with his he can't hold back anymore.

"Fuck, Bella you need to cum. _Ughnnn _Kitten, please." Asking Bella to cum with him again thrusts hard one last time before spilling himself deep inside her. Leaning his head on Bella's shoulder and pressed kisses into her neck, again whispering his love for her before pulling out. Edward chuckled as she began to whine at the loss of him.

"Don't worry, love." He started. "Their will be more of that as soon as we get home." Edward gave a kiss to Bella's head and helped clean each other up. After they were presentable, Edward made sure the halls were clear before pulling Bella from the closet and making their way to the lunch room. As they made their way to the lunch line, many students guessed at where the two where at.

"_Lucky bitch. What I wouldn't give to be alone with him for a night._"

"_What a skank! You can totally tell they were just fucking,_" Edward had to fight the urge to laugh at Jessica's mental voice.

"_Edward! I can't believe you guys left me _again!" Alice fumed. Both Edward and Bella settled down in their seats and Bella dug into her food.

"Don't start, Alice. How many times did you and Jasper leave just to go have some "alone time" during school?" Edward asked with a raised brow. Alice huffed and crossed her arms.

"So. You two didn't have to leave me alone here for Christ sakes." Alice muttered. Edward growled at her.

"I don't give a fuck, _Alice_" Edward sneered. "How long have I've been alone and had to fucking endure all the shit the rest of the family did while I had to leave the fucking house!" He hissed. Alice's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. "Everyone in the house is constant teasing Bella and I about everything, when I did none of that but give you all your privacy. Were sick of it, and I won't be taking it much longer. You and Emmett have not giving us our privacy when we want it. Always barging in when you know that we don't want you to, or Emmett with his remarks. _This _is why where going to be on our own for the summer." He hissed.

Bella placed a comforting hand on Edward's thigh, rubbing slightly and cooing to him in her thoughts. She knew this was a long time coming, but didn't think he would snap in school of all places.

"Edward, I'm-" Alice started, but Edward help up his hand.

"Save it," He hissed again. "I know what your going to say, but that still doesn't make it right! I'll be letting the family know of our plans and maybe we'll see if you all can fucking grow up before and If we move back in," Edward huffed and pulled Bella closer to him. Alice looked back at Bella, who just shrugged her shoulder and gave her a look.

"He's right, Alice," Bella spoke softly. "It's getting to much and Edward and I really need our alone time. We're newly mated and need our own space." Bella sighed. "Like Edward said, if things change we'll move back in, but after school is over, Edward wants to take a long honeymoon." She told Alice. She hoped that Alice wouldn't be to beat up over it, but it just wasn't working out with their newly mated status.

"Okay," Alice nodded and resumed with pushing her food around. Alice felt instantly guilty. She knew she could be to hyper about things, and didn't take it into consideration about Bella and Edward. She was sad that they would be gone for so long, but she also understood.

As the bell sounded they all parted ways. Bella began to coo at Edward, to calm him down from his temper. She loved watching Edward's vampire side come out, but not at his own family. They made their way to Biology and spent the rest of the period talking and calming each other down. They were both startled when the bell rang, signaling their last period of the day.

Kissing Edward on the lips, Bella went into the girls locker room, thankful that her area was clear of all humans since she didn't have any panties on, she didn't want to flash the girls. Just as she slipped on her shorts, they all started to pile in. Lauren had been sending glares at Bella ever since the incident, but thankfully, the girl and Jess learned their lesson not to fuck with her. Tugging her T-shirt off, there was a gasp that sounded next to Bella. She turned her head to see, Lauren, Angela, and two other girls stairing at her hips.

When Bella looked down, she noted as to why. There on her full, tan hips were Edward finger sized burses glaring out to everyone.

"Oh, Bella!" Angela gasped. "Are you alright? What happened." Angela was shocked at what she was seeing. She didn't think Edward was the type to hit a female. They watched as Bella smirked at them, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Those are nothing." She ran a finger over the marks. "Edward and I tend to…. Get a little rough," She winked. Angela flushed with embarssment. Bella turned slightly and pulled down her shorts to show the puffy hand print mark on her ass. "An that… that is when I'm a bad girl," Bella purred, then giggled.

"It - it doesn't hurt?" Angela asked. Bella threw her head back and laughed before shaking her head.

"Oh, no. My Edward knows I love it want I get spanked." She winked again and walked out of the locker room, leaving the human girls stunned in her wake.

Edward was standing by the girls locker room, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned to wait for Bella. I chuckled darkly as he listened to Bella explain her love marks. Bella sauntered out with a smirk on her face.

"Are you trying to give the humans a heart attack, my love?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"Nah, just letting them know what their missing," She winked.

The girls came out of the locker room, watching with wide-eyes as Edward grabbed a hand full of Bella's ass, giving it a little tap. They squeaked and all but ran away from the couple. Bella and Edward just chuckled into their kiss.

XxXxXxXxXx

Edward was still in a mood when they pulled up to the house. Jasper could feel the emotions swirl around and raced to meet a down Alice. His eyes snapped to Edward's who just glared back at him.

"Family meeting," Alice sighed and tugged Jasper along with him.

The family raced to the table and took their placed. Alice thankfully called Carlisle and asked him to be home for the meeting. Thankfully he wasn't needed that day and was able to come home early, but he was still on call.

"What's this about, Alice?" Carlisle asked as everyone sat down. They all took in Edward's pinched expression and began to worry.

"It's not me who wanted to call the meeting, it's Edward and Bella," Replied Alice.

"Okay, son. The floor is all yours," Carlisle said. They all listened to Edward explain what his and Bella's plans where. Esme felt extremely bad for not giving the couple enough time to their selves.

"Edward," Esme spoke. "I was planning to surprise you and Bella, but I feel this would help a little with the situation." She paused and smiled. "I was rebuilding the cottage a crossed the river for the both of you for a wedding gift. I hope you two take it when you decided to come back from your vacation." Esme spoke softly.

"Thank you, Esme for that. It's a wonderful gift and Bella and I will love to take it. We just need time to ourselves away from everyone." Edward spoke, his tone lower than he before.

"Oh come off it, Edward," Rosalie spat. "You two are making a big deal out of nothing! Does everything always have to be about you?" She sneered. Bella shot up and growled, leaning over the table.

"Shut the fuck up, Rosalie. Were extremely tired of _your _shit. You've been nothing more then a fucking brat since I've showed up here and I think you need to grow the fuck up now." Bella slammed her fist against the table, making it shake.

"Rose, you and Emmett did the same thing back in the 90's, so I don't know why you decided you need to voice your fucking opinion. I don't care how much jealously you have for Bella, you're the one who's mostly causing so much tension in this family. How about you care about someone more then yourself?" Edward snarled.

Rosalie was about to speak again before Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, Rosie. You need to cool it with your attitude." Emmet spoke in a deep voice. His face a mask of sternness.

"What?" Rose hissed. "So you're siding with those fucking idiots now?" She asked. Emmett's eyes narrowed at her.

"Again, Rose, knock off with your shit. Stop trying to cause a scene when you know that they are right. An stop with the fucking name calling," He bit out.

Everyone was stunned at Emmett. They all knew him to be a big goof ball, but never have they seen him use that tone with Rosalie. Rosalie who was equally stunned at him gritted her teeth together.

"Fine," She spat. "Don't think I'll be giving you any of this," She gestured to her body. "Any time soon for talking to me like that," She stood up and began to walk out.

"Not everything is about sex, Rosalie." Emmett said, glaring at her. "You would know that if you took the time to fucking talk to me once in a while." Everyone was quiet. Rosalie turned back to him again.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Emmett?" She asked, her arms crossed.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, Rose. Ever since Bella came into our family you've done nothing but bitch and moan about everything she did, when actually she completed this family. We all know how lonely Edward was while all of us had our mates and you can't even bother to be happy that he's finally happy." He said, disgust coloring his face as he looked at her.

"Oh please, everyone up her ass ever since she came here. I'm sick and tired of hearing _"Bella this _and, _Bella that." _It's getting fucking annoying." She shouted then looked at Bella. "You're nothing more that a shiny new toy here, soon enough everyone will have forgotten you," She said snidely. Bella shrugged her shoulders, not looking all effected at Rosalie's rant, to which was getting pissed from the non-reaction.

"Good, maybe then you'll pull your head our of your ass and realize that I don't want the fucking attention. Unlike you, I like my privacy." Bella told her.

"God, Rosie, what the hell has gotten into you. Are you jealous or something? Because I know you and you're never like this." Emmett asked her.

"Well if Edward would stop flaunting her around like some god damn trophy," Rosalie hissed. Everyone's eyes shot up.

"What does Edward have to fucking do with this, Rose?" Emmet grounded out. Everyone was asking her as well, but Rose only heard Emmett. Suddenly Rosalie snapped and she snarled loudly, making the walls rattle.

"What the hell does _Bella _have that I don't?" She yelled. "Why don't you find me attractive, wanted me for a mate or my body?" She lashed out, but stopped as her eyes went wide with her confession. Everyone froze and stared at her.

"So what, your jealous because you want Edward," Emmett asked in a deadly calm voice.

"N- no-, that's no- not what I meant…" Rosalie trailed off. Emmett stood up and looked at her with disgust and shook his head.

"I always knew you were pissed because he was the one man that didn't comment on how beautiful you were or never made a move, but I didn't think you wanted the same," He shook his head and stood up. "You better fucking think what you want, Rosalie because I won't deal with this shit much longer. I love you, really, but I won't stay here if you keep holding a fucking grudge." With that, Emmett ran out of the house, faster than ever before.

"_I'm sorry, man." _Emmett told Edward before he was out of hearing. Everyone looked back at Rosalie, who was froze in her spot.

"I think you need time to go over what has all been said tonight, Rosalie. I love you like a daughter, but you can't keep hurting this family." Carlisle said to her, pulling Esme with her where they went up to their room. Everyone else scattered, leaving a still stunned Rosalie in their wake.

* * *

**Hmmm… Let's see how things will play out, shall we? I don't know about any of you guys, but it really pissed me off how much Alice would take Bella away from Edward almost all the time. I mean, I get that there best friends, but my fucking god I just want to yell at Alice to leave her the fuck alone. *Shakes head* Bella won't be so... uhm, how do I put it? Well she's going to be stuck up Edward's ass. She'll spend time with family, but I won't have them pushing Bella around like they do in the books, that shit just doesn't fly with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad you guys agreed with me on the Alice thing and I'm not the only one who felt that way. Lol. Also, the beef with Rosalie and Emmett will get worse before it gets better…or will it? An things will get fucking crazy. This chapter will be moving forward because I don't want to drag out chapters with school and all that shit.**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

The weeks that passed did nothing to clear the tension in the house. With Emmett and Rosalie not on speaking terms, everyone was practically walking on egg shells. Bella and Edward where still upset about the whole thing, and made sure not to be in the same room that Rosalie was in. The awkwardness between the three just became to much and ever since Rosalie's kind of confession, Bella had been on alert. Someone was threatening their bond they had, and Bella's animal was becoming slightly possessive as the days went on.

Bella and Edward had left the house one sunny day to their meadow, and Bella knew she had to talk to her mate about everything that happened. Edward had kept most to himself after that night and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, whether it be someone in the family or others. Edward placed down the picnic basket down and pulled Bella down with him, making sure her body covered his.

"Baby?" Bella asked confused and alarmed. She pushed a chunk of his hair from his forehead and looked into his darkened eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. I just need to feel your body against mine," Edward sighed. Bella snuggled closer to him and sighed contently, a soft purr vibrating from her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked after a couple of minuets. She felt Edward shift and shuffle through the basket to pull out some food for her. They both sat up, Bella straddling his thighs and Edward leaning back on his palms.

"I just…" He started, but trailed off. He had to get his thoughts together first before he started again. "I don't understand why Rosalie would say that, in front of all of us, to be exact! I mean, she can't really be that hung up that I didn't find her desirable, can she?" He asked, looking Bella in the eye.

"I don't know, _amore mio_," Bella said, running her fingers lightly down his cheek. "It could be, I've heard how vain her thoughts are from your head and I wouldn't put it past her for her to be so upset for not having an admirer." She bit into her sandwich and thought through a couple of things. She swallowed before speaking again. "Maybe she has feelings for you? I mean, if she's that hung over about you…" She let that trail off. A snarled escaped from her throat at the thought of Rosalie trying to make a pass at Edward.

"Shh, love. I promise I have no feelings what so ever, never have and never will. Rosalie was brought up to embrace her beauty and to take what she could with it. I know what happened to her with Royce really messed her up, and I understand that because no one should ever go through what she has, but she's made her beauty some sort of possession. If she doesn't get the compliment she wants to hear, she'll thrive to make that happen." Edward told Bella as her stared off into the woods.

"I think that's what happened. She's let it get to her head, and had it play a big part in her life, to make up for what she can't have. Like children. I know it will hurt when she finds out that were expecting; whenever that is, but at least she'll be able be have a child in her life, even though she'll be an aunt." Bella finished, letting out a small sigh. Her brows furrowed when she felt Edward tense under her.

"Isabella," He rasped, pulling her closer. Bella's heart started to slam against her chest and she ran through her words to figure out what she had said wrong. "Would… would you think terrible of me if I said I didn't want her near our child?" He whispered, dropping his head in shame. Bella's eyes softened and she sat her food down, placing her hands under his jaw so he was looking at her.

"Oh, my Edward," She whispered softly to him. "Of course not! I would never think you a horrible person, it's not who you are unless someone you love is in danger," She cooed to him. "I'm glad you told me this, I don't ever want you holding anything in. Okay?" She asked, ducking her head to look into his eyes. Edward smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"Okay…" He trailed off.

"I don't think you a horrible person, because I feel the same way." Bella put her hand up when Edward went to cut her off. "You know Rosalie and I don't get a long, at all, because of her pig-headedness, and of course the feelings she has for you, or whatever," Bella waved her hand dismissively. "But," Bella began worrying her lip. "Something - something isn't right about Rose. Alice and I had this discussion the time we went shopping. She told me about the baby Rose was planning on taking." Bella looked up at Edward with watery eyes. "I can't -I-I can't take that chance with Rose to have our child alone with her." Her eyes begged him to understand. Edward pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet kitten," Edward crooned. "I promise, if that is how you feel, we will not let that happen. I'm actually glad you feel that way, because that was a scary time with the family. That is all Rosalie wants in life, is a child, but since female vampire's bodies don't change it's impossible. It's what she wanted most in her human life, and that's what she also brought into this life." Edward ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

"I feel so sorry because she can't have a child, but she's not the only one who would love to have one. That's Rosalie's problem, she doesn't care about anything but herself. Alice said she would give up anything, including Emmett, for a child and that's what baffles me. If they were supposed mates, wouldn't Rosalie give up everything for him?" Bella asked confused. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"Emmett has passing thoughts like that. Sometimes he feels like they aren't supposed to be together, but they hold attraction for one-another. He would give up anything for her, but she isn't willing to do the same. Ever since that night, he's been questioning himself if being with Rosalie is the right thing," Edward said, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"I hope he figures out what his heart tells him. He shouldn't be brought down because of her. God, I can't even fathom hitting you like she does! I mean, I get it sometimes, but its **all **the time. Does she even care how that makes Emmett feel?" Bella asked, shaking her head.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. I know Esme is broke up about this, as well as Carlisle. I mean, Rosalie was their second child really," Edward sighed. "Everyone always tiptoed around Rosalie for a long time, I think it made her feel some sort of power she had over people, humans and vampires. I mean they all cower at the icy glare she sends them, she gets enjoyment out of it." He shook his head. Bella's nose scrunched up.

"That's really sad for her to do that." Bella sighed. "Like you said, we just have to see how this all plays out. Something isn't right, though," Bella murmured, partly to herself but Edward heard anyway.

"You feel it, too?" He asked, his chest feeling less tight. He watched as Bella nodded her head.

"Yeah, a feeling deep down in my gut, something Is going to happen…" She trailed off, her brows furrowed in deep thought.

"My love, why don't we just enjoy the rest of the beautiful day and worry about it later, hm?" Bella nodded her head in agreement and started talking about different things they wanted to see together, things to do and all other things.

xXxXxXxXx

Bella shook her head and focused back on the present. They had just arrived home from school, another long day and all's Bella wanted to do was lay down for some time. She could hear Emmett up in the spare room, but nothing else. She guess that Esme was out and Carlisle was at the hospital and Rosalie hunting. Edward had made his way into the kitchen to cook up something to eat for her and Alice danced her way to the coffee table where a big brown packaged sat in the middle.

"Eeeeep!" Alice squealed and clapped her tiny hands together.

"What's in the box, Ali?" Bella asked as she settled down on the couch, giving her a curious look. Alice quickly began singing the national anthem in German and waved Bella over.

"Block Edward" Alice whispered lowly and Bella nodded her head. She threw her shield over both of them and nodded again to let Alice know she was fine.

"Bella!" Edward yelled frantically and ran to the living room. Bella spun around to looked at a flustered Edward.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You - I can't - how…" He sputtered and shook his head. "You're blocking me. Why?" He asked looking between the two girls.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear brother." Alice said, huffing when Edward gave her look, making her remember their conversation from the day at lunch. "It's a gift from Bella to you!" She threw her hands up. "Don't get pissy at me before you learn the facts, Edward." She narrowed her eyes at him. Edward gave her a sheepish smile and a small apology.

"Love?" Edward asked as he looked at Bella. She just gave him a smirk and shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet what it is, but I have a pretty good idea." She bit her bottom lip. "If it's what I think it is, then no, you may not know. Patients, my love," Bella grinned and gave him a wink. Edward let out a huff and pouted before turning back to finish making Bella's food.

"Soo…." Bella asked as she nodded to the box in Alice's hand. Alice was bouncing on her toes when she pointed up the stairs, signaling her to follow her to her room. They both sprinted out and in a second flat they were sitting on the bed, bedroom door locked; even though it couldn't hold the strength of a vampire.

"It finally came! I had actually forgotten all about it!" Alice squeaked adorably. She quickly unwrapped the box and pulled the things out and laid them on the bed.

"Alice, what-" Alice cut her off by putting her hand up to stop her. She grabbed the paper and pen on her night stand and jotted down words.

"_Don't talk. He'll hear it and ruin the surprise." _Alice wrote.

"_Okay. What are all those things? I don't remember thinking about getting Edward tools…" _Bella asked, raising her brow at Alice.

"_They are the things we need for me to do your tattoo! I've seen how it comes out and I must say, the family and I will __defiantly __be out of the house when you show Edward this," _Alice wrote, smirking up at a stunned Bella. Bella managed to conceal her squeal and nodded her head frantically.

"_I totally forgot of it, too! With everything that has been going on lately." _Bella bit her lip before continuing. "_Is it going to hurt bad? An don't sugar coat it, I'll be feeling the pain, not you." _Bella gave a stern look at Alice.

"_Yes," _Alice winced slightly. "_But it will only be for some time. You're body heals faster so you won't worry about scabbing or anything." _Bella nodded, satisfied.

"_When can we do it?" _Bella asked eager to get it done. Alice's eyes went unfocused before she blinked a couple of times and grinned.

"_Tell Edward to hunt tonight with Jasper and Emmett. Let him know that they should have a boys night. That way you and I can stay here and I can have time to make the tattoo perfect!" _Bella nodded in agreement and made the decision to force Edward to spend some time with his brothers.

"No problem," Bella spoke out loud and left Alice to get everything set up. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, by passing a angry Rosalie on her way. She rolled her eyes when she shot Bella a hateful glare. Edward grinned as he watched Bella walk in, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed between his shoulders.

"My food ready yet, slave?" Bella teased, smiled when she felt her body shake with Edward's laughter.

"Yes, just in time to." He grinned and sat a plate of pasta down with two pieces of garlic bread.

"It smells yummy!" Bella felt her mouth water as the scent of the food wafted through her nose.

"So, are you going to tell me what your up to, my little vixen?" Edward said, his cool breath tickling the hairs at the back of Bella's neck. She shivered and held back a moan.

"No," She said breathlessly. "You'll just have to wait," She turned her head and grinned and resumed back to eating before continuing. "Though, I think you and the boys should head out for a night of hunting. It's been to long since you've last fed and I need you energized when you get back," She giggled and winked.

"Please, Isabella?" He tried to dazzle her into submission, but to no avail.

"Stop that!" She playfully smacked him. "I promise you will love it! You have to leave for me to get it set up and stuff." She turned and unleashed her best puppy dog look. "Please," Her bottom lip jutted out and had Edward melting into her a second flat.

"Alright, alright. You win this time, kitten." He pointed a finger at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Love you," She murmured against his lips. He whispered the same words back to her and held her tightly to him. He sat next to her and grabbed the fork for her hand, twirling the noodles around began feeding her. No words were spoken, just constant eye contact that whispered to each other.

**"_I love you"_**

**"_I'm yours"_**

**"_Forever"_**

Soon enough they were both cleaning up and Bella gave Edward a fierce kiss before he ran up to change into his hunting clothes. Bella parted and went back to Alice and Jasper's room, smiling when she saw her reading through the instruction. Edward came down the steps and found both Emmett and Jasper watching tv. Emmett wasn't in the mood for talking, which was a first, and Jasper was monitoring his feelings.

"You guys want to head out and hunt for the night?" Edward asked, stuffing his hand in his front pocket. Jasper threw him a great full smile and Emmett just nodded his head.

"Sure, man. It's been a while since I've had some good game," Said Jasper as he and Emmett walked out the back door, behind Edward.

Alice and Bella were lounging on Alice's bed, she was still looking through the booklet, per Bella's request.

"I don't understand why you're making me read this," Alice pouted. "I see it coming out perfectly, so why am I wasting our time?" She asked.

"Well, because this shit is permanent! An second I want it to look good." Bella replied, rolling her eyes. Alice sighed and finished reading in no time. She sat the book down and beamed up at Bella.

"Alright!" Alice cheered. "Let's get this shit going because I can't wait to see Edward's face once he gets a look at my art work!" She giggled. Bella was nodded her head with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Me either," She muttered.

"So where are we putting this baby?" Alice asked, bouncing in excitement. Bella raised her brow at her.

"I thought you already had seen it, Alice? Why do you need to know where I want it?" Bella felt panic spas through her. Alice quickly held up her hand.

"Calm down, Bella!" She huffed. "I _did _see it! You just keep making up your mind to where you want the damn thing," Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella. Bella gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I'm just really nervous about this," Bella bit her lip and combed her fingers through her thick hair. Alice's eyes softened and she nodded her head. "An I want the tattoo on my hip," Bella went on, pointing the spot just next to her hip bone. Alice nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Bella had sketched out her picture and Alice just made some few designs she knew Bella would love.

"Kay, sweetie. I just want you to breath through the pain. It shouldn't hurt to much, but you will feel some discomfort." Bella nodded her head and laid back in the chair Alice had in her room.

"I really hope you and Jasper didn't have sex in this chair I'm sitting in," Bella complained and closed her eyes. Alice giggled and rolled hers.

"Even if we did, I always make sure to clean off the places we do," She shot Bella a wink when her eyes snapped open.

"Ew, gross." Bella scrunched her nose up. Alice just chuckled and turned the tattoo gun on after getting the ink out.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Damn, it feels good to get out a stretch my legs," Jasper commented as he sat down and leaned against the old tree, his legs out in front of him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been to long since I've ran like that." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Both men were worried about Emmett. He had be quiet throughout the whole run, the hunt didn't count because neither of the three ever talked while hunting.

"You okay, Em?" Edward asked, his concerned eyes looking at the mass body of his brooding brother. "You know if you ever want to talk, were here to listen, we won't judge you." He added.

"Yeah, man. I hate seeing _and_ feeling you so beat up over this mess," Jas added. Emmett just stared out into the forest with blank eyes, surprisingly his mind was just the same. All's Edward could see was the forest. About ten minuets later Emmett sighed.

"I don't know what I feel or think," He said softly. "I feel like everything I knew and felt was all a lie," He raised his troubled eyes to look at Edward and Jasper.

"Talk to us, Emmett. It kills us to see you like this." Edward said just as softly.

"I**-**I thought she loved me, ya know? I knew Rosie had problems with this life, but I didn't think it was this bad. She once told me that I made it bearable and that she was happy I was with her," He looked down. "Now… now I don't know what to think about the situation. I mean, she basically told us all she's jealous of Bella and wants Edward's affection. What do you say to that?" He asked mostly to himself.

"We all know that Rosalie is a jealous person, and she doesn't like change so that might be some of the tension here with Bella," Jasper stated. "But I don't understand why she can't be happy for Edward, I mean man, you've been alone since you entered this life you deserve the most. I never really thought how much it hurt you to see us all so happy," He said sadly and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm saying! Why is she so hung over the fact that we were all happy? I just don't know who Rosalie is anymore, she's not the Rosie I fell in love with." Emmett shook his head. "I don't even know if I'll get her back, not with everything that's happened."

"I can't really tell you what she's thinking, Em, because she's been thinking of other things. I think she might be keeping something because she doesn't make this much of an effort." Edward added.

"You know," Emmett started. " I felt so lucky to have someone like Rose on my arm. I can remember some of my human life If I think of it a lot, and I know that I never had women knocking down my door before I was changed. I was a son of a poor farmer and worked his fingers to the bone to make ends meat. My ma died when I was around thirteen and my other brother and I always helped Pa on the farm. We loved it though, we loved feeling accomplished in the work we did." Emmett sighed.

"I guess, when I saw how beautiful Rosalie was, how she told me that she would love me forever, how it was her and I against the world," His words trembled. "I feel like that was all a lie, that she just wanted someone to bide her time with," Edward and Jasper watched as venom filled Emmett's eyes and his shoulder shagged in defeat. "I think the reason she felt something for me is because of the little baby she knew when she was human, the dimples, curly hair and my once blue eyes." He paused and felt like he was gaining prospective on that maybe Rosalie and he weren't mates, just looking for affection. His hands came over his face and he sighed. "My feelings for Rose lately haven't been the kind I've felt for the last 50 years we've been together. I don't think I even feel anything for her anymore…" He whispered and looked down.

Jasper walked over and placed a hand on his goofy brother, and looked at him with sad eyes. "If you truly feel that she's not your mate, then there is someone out there who is. Someone who will love you for who you are. Stupid and all," He said playfully. That gained a small smile from Emmett. Edward walked over to Emmett's other side.

"Yeah, Em. We'll all be behind you one-hundred percent. What ever decision you make will be for you and only you. Don't let Rosalie influence you into thinking something different if you still feel this way once were home. Okay?" Edward said softly. Both Jasper and Edward watched as Emmett's shoulders relax for what seem the first time since they met him. Emmett felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd always had to keep his mouth to himself when he was around Rosalie, because any little thing would have a smack to the head and he felt like he could do anything he wanted.

He lifted his head and grinned at his two brothers. He stood up and dusted himself off, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you guys, ya know, for listening and shit." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Edward and Jasper just smiled at him and nodded in understanding.

"Now, how about we go see if we can find any kind of bear out here to fight with?" Emmett asked, a small sparkle finally coming back into his eyes. Both boys nodded their head and took off into the night.

* * *

**I'll post a picture up of Bella's tattoo when she actually shows Edward it.**

**I really hope you guys are getting into this story, if anyone has any ideas, send them my way, I wouldn't mind maybe adding something in there. Also, Vampire King will take a little more time. I'm having a hard time with the chapter I'm working on. It seems it doesn't want to come out the way I want it to! *huffs***


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews! A lot of people agree with Emmett on his take, and so do I. I can see where He and Rose would be compatible, but I seriously don't think they were good to each other but…. Anyway, we'll get some Em/Rose POV in the beginning and then we'll get the progress of the baseball scene in. I know a lot have been waiting for this part of the story….**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emmett ran a hand through his hair as he paced the forest floor. He had told Edward and Jasper to head back without him, that he needed some time to think, get his head together. Emmett felt like the weight he never really knew was there, be lifted and made his chest seem lighter. Thinking of the things he told his brothers was a little scary to admit. Of course he loved Rosalie, but seeing how she had been ever since Bella came into their life, and how she had been treating his newest sister made him see something in Rosalie that he never seen before.

Emmett _could _understand that Rosalie wasn't good on change. She liked simple because simple to her meant no threat was to come to the family, but Emmett knew Bella wasn't a threat. Christ, she even said the Volturi was scared of her! He shook his head, his curls bouncing around as he let out a huge sigh. It killed him to see how Rosalie was acting. He had watched his brother, Edward, sometimes without Edward really noticing; and he could see the pain and the longing in his eyes when he would look at the rest of the couples. If their was one person who deserved having a mate and a good life, it was Edward.

Edward had never complained when they had to move because of a slip up, or when Emmett joined the family. Never had he threw it back in any of their faces about anything that bad that had happened. Maybe it was due to the fact that Edward had just been numb and closed-off or not, he still didn't say anything to the family, just went along with it. But seeing the distaste on Rosalie's face as Edward finally found his mate twisted something inside of him, something he didn't like. He couldn't understand at first why she had be so jealous?

_Okay, I guess I can see how she might feel some jealousy_, he thought as he ran through things about Bella. Not only was Bella beautiful, but she had a heart of gold, always looking out for Edward and making sure she kept the other members of the family happy. Esme loved that she was able to use the kitchen, having someone to care for in that kind of mother way she always wanted. Carlisle got an old friend back, someone who he could relate to because of how much older she was of him. She also had Jasper wrapped around her little finger as well, as they would discussed things about the civil war.

Emmett had never seen Alice so happy either which was funny because the girl was always happy, but having a friend, someone she could talk go since Rosalie was always closed off gave her something to look forward to. It was then Emmett knew, Rosalie was just a jealous, spiteful and bitter woman. He knew she hurt because of what happened to her in her human life, and he couldn't begrudge her on being angry, but he still couldn't understand why she was always so bitter. What was so wrong with the life they had? They could spend the rest of their lives together, they were wealthy and could travel to where ever they wanted. The drawl back was the thirst and of course the main thing that plagued Rosalie. **Children**. He could understand how it hurt to watch parents coo over their child, but it wasn't as if she wasn't the only vampire to feel the same way.

XxXxXxXxXx

Emmett was broken out of his thoughts by light footsteps heading his way where he had been leaning on a big bolder. Just taking a breath of the person's scent, he knew it was Rosalie. He didn't know if he wanted to talk her right now or later. _Not like I have a choice now_, He thought. Letting out a huge sigh he folded his massive arms a crossed his chest and waited for her. Not five seconds later did Rosalie emerge through the break through. He didn't even look at her when she walked up to him. His face was blank to her so she wouldn't know what he was thinking or how much she had truly hurt his feelings.

"Em," Rosalie said tensely. When he didn't answer her she huffed and puffed for not getting the attention she usually got. "Emmett, I'm trying to be the bigger person and fucking talk to you here. It doesn't help when you ignore me!" She growled, stomping her foot like a child. Emmett just looked at her with a raised brow. They stared each other down for a couple minuets before Rosalie let out another huff.

"What do you want, Rosalie." Emmett asked her tiredly, but his face and voice were cold. Rosalie blanched. Emmett had never spoken to her like this before and anger raged inside her.

"What do I want? What do I want? I want you to stop being such a child over this! My god, just because I said I wanted a mans affection doesn't mean I want him! Why are you still so pissed over something this stupid!" Rosalie exploded and Emmett looked at her in shock.

"So what, I'm supposed to just forget what you said?" Rosalie was already nodded her head before he was finished speaking. "You've got to be kidding me, right? You don't think I have the right to be angry and hurt that you basically told everyone you **want **Edward! That you want his affection to you, that your jealous over Bella?" Rosalie hissed at the mention of Bella's name.

"That little brat has done nothing but cause this family hell! Everything was fine before her hairy ass waltzed into my family and had everyone cooing in delight over the bitch. Well news flash, Emmett!" She yelled, her face pinched in an ugly sneer. "She's not all that! She's hardly even pretty! I don't understand why you guys are so hung up over that girl. She's nothing!" Emmett looked at Rosalie with a blank face. He didn't think her jealousy ran this deep, but obviously it did.

"Why are you so Jealous, Rose? Why can't you just be happy that Edward is finally happy, that everyone was finally paired off and the family complete? I don't understand you, Rose. An as far as I'm concern I really don't want anything to do with you, if ever." He told her with distaste.

"What?" Rosalie spluttered. "You're my mate! You back me up, whenever!" She snarled. "She what she's doing! She's making us fight, we never fight!" Emmett shook his head.

"No, Rosalie. We _always _fight. You just never listen to what I have to say. Your word is law. God you never want to do anything fun and now that we're all having a little fun, you throwing a fit! You need to get over yourself because your not the only one in our family. You never where. Tell me, what are you so upset about?" Emmett asked, almost pleaded. He wanted to know why she was acting this way.

"Why? Why? Because she shouldn't be here! Who says she isn't lying about being Edward's mate? Their enemies! They shouldn't be together." Rosalie huffed.

"Why not? You've seen the way they look at each other, Rose. A blind man could see how much they love each other. Christ, I've never even seen the amount of love they hold for each other even in Esme and Carlisle!" Emmett said, throwing his hands up. "Is it because she has a chance to have a child? That her body could produce and give Edward something that you want? Christ! It's not like you would be able to when you were human! You were on the brink of death and if Carlisle hadn't saved you, you would be six feet under! It's a lose, lose situation for you, so stop bitching and moaning about the vamp life!" Emmett boomed.

"Why? Because Edward was supposed to be mine! And I wanted hi-" Rosalie cut herself off by slapping her hand over her mouth. Emmett stared wide-eyed at her, his hear breaking a little more.

"You - I can't - I -" Emmett stuttered, shaking his head furiously back and forth.

"_Shit!_, Rosalie thought, _Back track, fuck he wasn't supposed to know my feelings for Edward! No one was!_" But it was already to late. Emmett knew.

"So you've been lying the whole time? You're love for me was… what, was if fake? Was I just someone for you in bed?" Emmett fired off.

"No! No, you weren't! You know me, Em. When I get mad, I say shit-" Emmett cut her off.

"Yeah, I know you," He sneered. "You're the type to never hold back what you say, you _always _mean it." He shook his head. "And here I thought I actually meant something to you." He ran a hand through his hair and then let out a mighty roar, swinging his fist he crumbled the huge bolder to pieces.

Rosalie jumped. She had never seen Emmett this angry, she hated the look in his eyes, but actually felt no remorse on how this happened. _I guess it _was _bound to come out sooner or later_, She thought with an eye roll. Yeah, Rosalie was still thinking of herself.

"I'll have the divorcé papers up from Jenks. Then you can fantasies all you want about Edward, because guess what," Emmett grinned sinisterly. "You'll. Never. Have. Him!" An he let out a mechanical laugh. Rosalie held back a growl. "Oh, this is good, real good." Emmett grinned at her, showing his dimples.

"Whatever. You were a lousy lay anyway," Rosalie shrugged her shoulder. She figured if he was going to hurt her ego, she was going to do the same. But by the booming laughter from him, she knew it didn't deter him.

"Oh, sweet cheeks," He chuckled. "You know damn well I was a good fuck." He said cockily. He was keeping up a good front for her, but inside we was hurt. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, thought to let her see him like how he was he could be. He clapped his hands together once and grinned, albeit forcefully. "Now that everything has been clear, you can go do what ever you want and I will do mine." He gave her a salute and took off toward home.

"Mother fucker!" Rosalie shouted. "God, this wasn't supposed to happen," She began talking to herself. "Edward was supposed to be alone, he's supposed to be a picky son-of-a-bitch and live alone!" She punched a tree in anger. "He's supposed to be mine! I was changed for him!" Another punch and a growl. "That's fine," Rosalie grinned sardonically. "If I can't have him, Isabella won't either."

The blonde vampire thought she had it, of course, she would get rid of Bella and all would be good. She would still be a Cullen, just not married or mated to Emmett. Rosalie remembered that Alice couldn't _see _Bella or Edward in visions so it was working out in her favor.

…..or so she thought.

* * *

Edward, Alice and Bella were on the other side of the forest, away from the house and made sure they wouldn't be followed. Alice had gotten her vision just seconds of the confutation of Emmett and Rosalie. Her heart broke for Emmett. She knew, even without her vision's that he was beating up inside. She had vowed to keep him happy, and make sure to keep a mind's eye out for any vision's of his **real **mate. It seemed Rosalie had everyone fooled.

Alice had sat down on the forest floor and let Edward see everything that happened. Thankfully, Bella was able to see it to, only it was slightly fuzzy. Edward and Bella's face held a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness for their lovable brother. Emmett didn't deserve the hell Rosalie gave him and a part of the three were happy. They knew Emmett would bounce back from this, it might take some time, but he would. All different scenarios that Rosalie was coming up with.

_Having a "sister day" with Bella and just her. Rosalie snapping her neck…._

_Rosalie asking Bella to talk and walk with her by herself. Rosalie sinking her teeth into Bella's throat…._

There were a million ways Rosalie was thinking of ending Bella, and Edward was shaking with range. Even though he never really got along with Rosalie, he would have never thought she was this bad. Everything in his body had him wanting to take Bella away, away from the jealous vampire, hell bent to take his mate out. In a second flat he had Bella flat on her back with him on top of her. His monster was rattling it's cage, howling with anger that someone was threading, _again_, on their bond. He was snarling, hissing and clawing at the ground. Alice tried to move to calm him, but Bella's warning words stopped her.

"Don't!" She snapped at Alice, making her flinch. "He's in animal mode right now, you need to let him come down off it by himself. His instinct's are telling him to protect. His beast knows the threat is close and it's a fight or flight mode right now. If you want me here, you need to let him calm himself down," Bella's words were rushed, but not angry or cold; just frantic. She didn't want Alice hurt if she could help it. Alice sent Bella a grateful smile and nodded just slightly.

Edward's thoughts clouded and his head snapped around, snapping his jaws and hissing at anything that got to close. He wasn't even in his right mind. The only thought running through his head was, _protect, protect, protect_. He let his instinct rule him, it was the only way he could know what to do. He was mildly aware of his mate cooing and crooning gentle words to him, and his beast purred in satisfaction. Little by little his mind started to clear and he realized that his hips were grinding into Bella's wet core, both purring. He stopped when he shook his mind clear of the rest of the clouds.

"Love?" He asked tentatively. Bella just ran her hands up and down his back.

"Shh, it's okay." She cooed. "I'm fine, safe." She kept reassuring him by her words and thoughts. Edward leaned down to kiss her lips gently. He turned his head to see a bewildered Alice. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was practically to the ground. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Alice." He murmured. Bella just placed a kiss on his chest.

"No, it's okay," Alice gave him a small smile. "Bella explained and I understand. No harm done," She said softly. Edward nodded his head, but didn't move off from Bella; not like she minded anyway.

"So Rosalie thinks that you are still unable to see Bella and I?" Edward asked. Alice nodded her head. They began to plan ways to attack. They weren't really sure how to tell the rest of the family about what happened, so they decided to keep it to themselves for the time being.

"I can't believe she really wants to kill me," Bella said in a tired voice before her eyes flashed with fire. "But if she tries anything with you, I will personally rip her to fucking shreds!" Bella snarled. Edward placed a comforting kiss on her head.

"Even if she tries, I'll hear it or I'll just won't be in the same room with her," Edward shrugged his shoulders. The three of them were silent for a couple minuets before Alice spoke.

"Well we need to act like we don't know what's going on. I see if we don't, then everything gets blurry because no one has made up their mind on what to do." She stated. Bella and Edward nodded their heads. Alice stood up and dusted her pants off. "Now. I'm going back to the house to keep and eye on things," She said and paused. "Oh! There's going to be a storm tonight," Alice practically squealed. Edward chuckled and Bella shot him a confused look.

"When there is a big storm, we like to go out and play baseball." He said with a shrug.

"Huh, I never knew vampire's played baseball," Bella said raising an eyebrow.

"It's an American pass time," Alice winked. She looked at Bella with a smirk. "Maybe you should give Edward his gift…." She trailed off and took off to the house. Edward looked back at Bella who was biting her lip, a light blush on her cheeks.

"You'll show me now?" He asked with a grin. Bella pretended to think for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles as Edward tickled her sides. "Please, Bella," He asked in a husky voice.

"Hmm," Bella hummed. "I think you've been a good boy since yesterday when you left to go hunt…." She trailed off and Edward tickled her sides again. "Okay! Okay! I'll show you!" She cried, tiny giggles slipping out even after Edward took his hands away.

"You better," Edward growled playfully. Bella bit her lip again and laid back down. Edward cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"I really hope you like it," Bella started. "I actually forgot all about the idea since it felt like so long ago, but it was before Alice took me to get my hair cut that I actually wanted to go through with the whole thing," Bella said, still not giving Edward any hint as to what his present was. She blew out a breath and slowly pulled her shirt up.

Edward could make out some black and blue marks on her skin and furrowed his brow. He went to rub at it, but Bella smacked his hand away, muttering "patience". She bunched her shirt just under her bust and let her hands slide down slowly. She unbuttoned her jeans and lifted her hips to shimmy out of them. She heard Edward's loud gasp and shot her eyes to his face, trying to make out the look.

Edward was completely dumbfounded. His mind was completely blank as he looked at the art work on his mate's hip. The tattoo was of the Cullen crest, the one like he wore on his cuff; on his wrist. The parts were shaded and the way it was detailed made it look like some kind of 3D picture. Some parts had a blue tint shading to it and the wording for "CULLEN" was also shaded in blue, is favorite color on her. He felt his throat close up at how much she truly accepted him, monster and all.

"When? I don't understand." He finally said, his voice was gruff with emotion. Bella bit her lip, her heart beating against her chest.

"Well, I've always wanted one and I thought what better way to get on to mark the family I'm in, with my mate. I'll be a Cullen soon," She whispered. "Your not made, are you?" Her voice was fearful. Edward snapped his head up to look at her with wide eyes.

"Mad? Why the hell would I be mad? Do you have any clue what this tattoo means to me?" He felt his eyes gather with venom. He cleared his throat and looked back down at the tattoo. "Do you know the meaning behind the crest?" He asked, his voice soft. Bella shook her head and Edward leaned down to give it a soft kiss.

"This," He said pointing to the hand. "Means is faith and sincerity, showing that all of us Cullen's are loyal to each other." He gave a light lick to the lion. "The lion represents strength and ferocity, which is a characteristic of us vampires." Bella let out a slight moan.

"Keep going," She whimpered. Edward's nose traced the three leaves plant.

"The trefoil at the bottom is perpetuity, which is lasting forever, showing the vampires' inability to die naturally." He whispered against her skin. "I love this. It shows me that no matter what, you'll always see us as family," He said against her hip still peppering kisses to her skin.

"I do to," Bella said. "I figured tattoo "Property to Edward Cullen" was a bit to much." She joked. Edward chuckled and leaned up to kiss her lips.

"Well, I wouldn't mind the least," He joked before deepening the kiss.

For the next hour or so, Edward showed Bella just how much the tattoo meant to him.

* * *

When the pair finally made it back to the house, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Emmett was back up into the spear room, Rosalie - they guessed, was in hers Jasper and Alice were dressed in their baseball gear as well as Carlisle and Esme. They could see the strain in both of their eyes and felt bad for what was going on without their knowledge. Jasper greeted them as Bella and Edward made their way in.

"Sorry were a little late…" Edward said, trailing off. Everyone laughed at his words. They could see the small twigs and leaves in both of the couple's hair and smell the traces of arousal from them. Bella just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. A second later Emmett was down stairs, a small smile playing on his lips. Edward shot him a look and he shook his head.

"_No hard feelings, bro. I know you didn't instigate Rosalie's feelings. You have nothing to feel sorry for._" He told him as the scene had played in his head. Edward nodded his head slightly and gave him a small smile.

"So are you guys up for some baseball? Alice says that their's going to be a big storm on it's way," Jasper asked, hugging Alice close to him. Both Bella and Edward nodded their head and went to their bedroom. Bella laughed as she noticed the clothes sitting on the bed.

"Looks like alls we have to do is change," Bella said as she made her way to the clothes. Her's consist of a white tank top, softball pants and a pair of cleats next to the outfit. Edward's was a grey fitted tank top, cargo shorts and his dirty cleats sitting on the floor. He made a mental note to clean them after they were done with the game tonight.

They quickly dressed and Edward had to stop himself from launching at Bella. Even as she was in ratty clothes and a messy bun, she still looked amazing. Edward grabbed his beat up navy ball cap and placed it over his wild hair backwards. Bella bit her lip and looked hungrily at him.

"Fuck you look so hot," She moaned, running a hand down his chest.

"Don't you two even dare! The storm is about to start and we want to go out and play!" Jasper called. Both couples chuckled and made their way to the rest of the family. When they joined the family in the living room, they were surprised to see Rosalie sitting their. They looked away quickly, not wanting to let her think they knew what she was up to. Of course she was mentally blocking Edward out. Singing teeny bop songs in her head and switching up to think of tuning her car up. Alice shot the couple a sly look. Edward glared at her, warning her not to add fuel to the fire, but she brushed it off.

"So Bella…" Alice trailed off, smirking at her. "Why don't you show the rest of us what you got for our dear Eddie," Alice giggled when Bella ducked her head into Edward's chest.

"Come on!" Emmett grinned. "Show us what you did. It must have been something good if it has you blushing that hard." He laughed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, love," Edward reassured her. Bella gave him a small kiss and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay," She said as she pulled her shirt up.

"Uh….Bella," Carlisle said confused. "We…uh-" Edward raised his hand.

"Calm down, Carlisle," Edward rolled his eyes. "She's not getting naked." Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"No!" She yelled, her face, neck and chest blushing hard.

"Carry on, Bella. Don't let me husband's stupid-ness stop you from showing us," Esme said kindly. Bella nodded her head and pushed her pants down. Everyone but Edward gasped.

"Oh my!" Esme said. "That's beautiful, my dear," She finished looking at the fine detail.

"Well, it was all Alice's work. I just showed her what I wanted," Bella said, embarrassed.

"It's very beautiful, Isabella," Carlisle said, his voice trembled slightly. Seeing that on her, made him so proud. He was ecstatic at how well see eagerly excepted it, just like Edward's thoughts.

"That's fucking hot, Bells." Emmett said walking over to trace the art work. "Good job, Ali," He said with a smile.

Of course Rosalie was seething. Her fists where balled tight at her sides as she gazed at the beautiful work. Another thing to add to her hate for Bella. Bella fixed her clothes and gave a small smile.

"Alright, how about that game?" She asked. She saw the look on Rosalie's face and knew she needed to get the game going to make sure nothing happened. She knew she wouldn't forget it, but it would take her mind off it, if only for a little.

With a couple cheerful calls the family and Rosalie made their way out of the house and to the field they always played their games.

* * *

**Damn! I bet some of you guys didn't see THAT coming. Anyway, this is probably the only story I have of Em and Rose not being mates so don't flip if your a Rose fan. I've had a couple Idea's on how to deal with her, but I'm not sure which to choose.**

**The pic of the tattoo is on my profile as well as the clothes. Check it out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooo sorry about the long wait on my stories. My computer tower decided it didn't want to work anymore and I had to go out and get a whole new one. So all of my stories and chapters I had done are fucking gone! *pouts* Yeah, I can't believe the shit either! I just looked at it for five minutes and then shouted, "You have got to be kidding me!" **

**I also wanted to thank the people who asked if I was okay. Just wanted to say I'm fine! RL is not bad, I have just been super busy with things and it was hard to finish chapters or post them. Also, someone asked why I write if I'm so busy. I write because I like to get my idea's out there, you know? I like to hear that people like my ideas and shit like that. *shrugs***

**Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 14!**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

Bella giggled as Edward dodged and weaved through the forest, narrowly missing a couple of them and smiling when he heard Bella's squeals of laughter. The family except Rosalie, watched with amused smiles as the couple raced ahead of them. It was nice that Alice, Edward, Emmett and Bella could forget everything that happened earlier that evening. Alice, although had been a little panic attack, but quickly masked it from everyone. Her visions shoes that there was a small coven of three traveling through and she had been nervous that they would have caught up with them. Something about the group did not sit right with Alice and she was constantly checking their future. So far, plans were not made, so she saw them leaving the area in peace.

The family finally made it to the open field and Carlisle and Jasper quickly dig up the bases. Edward let Bella slide down his back and barely held back his groan of pleasure. He looked over his shoulder and shot her a playful glare.

"Watch it, Minx!" He growled lightly. Bella just giggled and leaned up to kiss his lips lightly. She walked her way over to Alice as she made up the teams. Bella tried to hide her distaste as Alice placed Rosalie with Carlisle and Alice, but thankfully squashed it down. Alice knew Emmett did not want Rosalie anywhere near him so she had placed him on the team with Edward, Bella and himself. The other team was Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie. Since the teams were uneven, they had players in Alice's team alternate.

"Alright!" Jasper yelled, clapping his hands together once. "Who's ready to play some ball?" He pushed out small doses of excitement to everyone to get them worked up. There was a cheer from Emmett his team made their way to the field. Alice quickly checked her vision to make sure that the thunder would disguise the noise.

They had the game going for almost an hour before Alice stopped, freezing up. She let out a shocked gasp as three of the nomads decided to come see what the noise was all about. Edward quickly ran to Bella and placed himself in front of her in a protective stance. The rest did the same except for Emmett and Rosalie who were watching their own backs.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Carlisle asked as he watched the woods. Alice just stood there, trying to find ways to escape from meeting these nomads, but gave up when none of the plans worked.

"There are nomads coming, three of them," Alice paused before flicking her eyes to Bella before looking back to the woods. "They were just passing through, but then they heard our game and were curious." She finished. Everyone tensed and waited on bated breath as they watched the three unknown visitors break through the trees.

Bella sucked in a sharp gasp as she caught sight of one of the nomad's making their way over to them. Edward shot her a confused look and tried to get into her head, but so many things were rushing through her memories that he could not settle on one before another quickly replaced it. A feral sound escaped from her chest and the Cullen's, but Edward, fought the urge to take a step back. Bella's chest rise then fall harshly as her eyes bore on one of the men. Edward did not find him a threat as her emotions through their bond alerted him of so much hatred and anger he couldn't stop the growl from escaping.

The nomads took one more step before standing in front of the vampires with the odd color eyes. Victoria's head was coming up with ways of the three escaping if need be, and Laurent was posing as the leader of the group and James, well James was the only one out of his coven that had a heartbeat, and Bella recognized him right away. His eyes gazed at the seven vampires, stopping on the beauty by the one with the bronze hair. He grinned sardonically and took a tiny step forward. Victoria, the red head, followed his movement and eyesight and narrowed her eyes in jealousy.

"Isabella," James purred. His animal in him purring right along with him as her scent fanned to him. Bella stared back at James with so much hate; she would make Lucifer himself flinch.

"James," She sneered back. "I've been waiting a long time to see that ugly face of yours. Tell me, where have you been hiding," Bella asked, taking a step forward. James tried to hide his fear; he had always wanted Bella for himself. Not only did she have beauty, but also her powers were magnificent. James grabbed his chest in mock hurt.

"You wound me so, Beautiful Isabella!" He pouted. "I have been here and there. Tell me, little one, where have _you _been," He smirked. Edward placed himself behind his mate, making sure his senses were in tune just in case it came down to a fight.

"I have been spending my time looking for your sadistic self! Did you really think that I would just let go what you did? That I would forget about all those years ago?" Bella growled, her eyes changing from green to her animal's ice blue.

"What is she talking about, Jamie?" Came Victoria's childlike voice. All except her coven and Bella looked at her in surprise. There was no denying the jealously that dripped with her words.

"Oh?" Bella asked looking at the red head. "_Jamie_ here didn't tell you about his history?" Bella asked, widening her eyes in innocents. Victoria narrowed her eyes before shaking her head "no". Bella smirked at James before looking back at her.

"You see, James's here and I go way back," Bella rolled her eyes. "He was one of the men who wanted to court me back then. No matter how many times my father shot him down, his stupid ass still came back to beg," Bella laughed as she started to circle James. Bella's tact for keeping them oblivious to this point was shocking. "Do you know what he is?" Bella asked with a tilt of her head. Victoria nodded her head.

"He is a wearcat as well as my mate!" She snapped. "So don't think you can try to win my Jamie back!" Victoria snarled. Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh trust me, sweetheart," Bella sneered. "I want nothing to do with that pathetic excuse for a man!" She yelled. "When my parents wouldn't let him court me, he waited until I was gone to go and kill them. You see, Sweetie," Bella growled as she closed in on James. "I have spent half my time searching for your James." Bella looked at him with distaste. "Tell me, James," Bella cooed. "Would you still like to have me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him sticking out her chest just slightly. Edward could not hold back the possessive growl that he let forth. No matter if, it was a trap of not, he did not like his mate offering herself to another. James eyes darkened and he nodded his head and licked his lips.

"**James!**" Victoria cried as she watched her supposed mate want another. "You are mine!" She snarled and tried to come to him, but the dark skinned one in their coven stopped her.

"Seems your little pet is upset with you, James." Bella grinned and rounded him.

"She will live. I have grown tired of her anyway. My dear sweet, Isabella. Do you know that I have been searching for you as well? It was such a pity that your parents always told me no. You and I both know that I despise the word!" He said scrunching his face up. "When your father told me no the last time, well I had to show you and your mother what happened to people who told me no. Of course, your mother provoked the animal in me and I showed her no mercy as well. It was a pity, really. She was almost as beautiful as you." Bella roared in anger, quickly phasing, James following her. Edward was on high alert as his mate prepared for her revenge she had been so long searching for. He would not step in, and he noted how his family captured the other two.

"_You are done for, James. I will take great pleasure in tearing you apart like you did to my parents." _Bella whispered in a deadly tone through her connection to James.

"_I would love to see you try. An when you fail, which you will, you will submit to me and stand by my side._" He purred. Bella did not answer him, just lunged at him. She clipped his back leg and was satisfied as James let out a yelp. James snarled in anger and quickly shot forward, but was knocked back as Bella's tail swung around forcibly, sending James flying back. They both went back and forth, Edward in a crouch position just in case his mate needed him. Victoria was struggling in Jaspers grip, but he wouldn't relent. His title as god of war wasn't for nothing. Finally what seemed like ages Bella had James on his back and her teeth at his throat.

"_You never had or ever will have me, James."_ Bella spat as she tore into his neck, her animal calling on blood lust. Revenge had never felt so sweet. She shook her head and spat out a good chunk of his throat out at Victoria's feet who screeched in anger.

"James!" She snarled still fighting. Bella quickly snapped his neck and took a step back. Her coat was matted with blood and mud, but she couldn't really care at the moment. Edward quickly yanked his tank top off and had it ready so Bella could phase back. The tank top stopped just shy of her knees. Bella watched as James shifted back to his human form, his blank eyes looking right into Victoria's fire one's.

"He had what was coming to him," Bella said, not taking her eyes of James' body. "He knew I was out for blood, he was just good at hiding from me." Bella grinned, her lips and mouth covered with his blood. "You are a fool if you think he was your mate! He's been after me since I was of age, child!" Bella shook her head.

"Lies! All lies! He was mine, my mate!" Victoria struggled more.

"Let her go, Jasper," Bella said her eyes still on her. Japer's eyes widened at the command but did as she asked. Victoria snarled and crouched down, her black eyes burning into Bella's.

"I will get you for this!" She hissed. "Watch your back," With that, she was gone. Bella turned to the member left of the coven. He held his hands up in peace.

"I do not want to be in with watch she is planning," He said, his French accent thick with tension. "Be aware, though," He paused and looked at the clan. "Victoria is deadly, very vindictive and for what you just did to her mate, or whatever they were to each other, I have no doubt that she will plan something ruthless," He said looking at Bella. She narrowed hers and nodded.

"He knew his time was up when he spotted me. I've been looking for him for a century." Bella said as she took Edward's hand in hers.

"_Is he telling the truth?_ Bella asked him mentally. "_Will he not get involved?_" Edward tilted his head, looked at the dark vampire, and shook his head slightly.

"_No, love. He wants nothing to do with her anymore. He was only with them because they were a deadly pair."_ Bella squeezed his head in thanks.

Laurent asked Carlisle about their diet and was intrigued at the thought of feeding from animals instead of humans. He sent the lone vampire up to the Denali clan, quickly sending them a text as the vampire took off.

What the Cullen's failed to notice at the time was Rosalie's small smirk and the glint in her eye as she took off seconds after Victoria did.


	15. Chapter 15

**A lot of you are begging me to kill off Rosalie….but I want to add her into two or three more chapters before I do anything. We will have to wait and see what happened, yeah?**

**The first part will be with Rosalie after she leaves to search for Victoria. Let's see what she has to say…**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalie took off into the woods, dodging the fallen trees as she ran closer to the person she wanted to see.

_Victoria_.

She stopped and tilted her head and took in a deep breath and began running when she caught the fresh trail of the revengeful vampire. Rosalie grinned to herself as she thought of the plans she could have with her. She couldn't believe her luck! She couldn't think of was to get Isabella away from Edward for enough time to kill her, so working with Victoria would make it easier. She could lure Bella away from Edward and either one of them would deal with her. Rosalie did not care whom, as long as Edward was mate free.

_Her Edward_, her mind cooed to her. Images of them flashing together set her dead heart in excitement! She would finally have her Edward, even though it would take some time to convince him that Isabella was nothing more than a piece of trash to warm his bed until she finally left Emmett. She figured that it was because of Edward timeline when he was changed that left him like the man her was at the moment.

_Don't worry, sweetheart," _She thought. "_I'll make a man out of you yet. No way has Isabella worked you right,_" She thought with a smirk. She finally made her way to an abandoned warehouse where she could here Victoria's cries and shrieks of range. Rosalie stood back in the woods until she knew the deranged vampire had calmed down enough to think rational. She quickly checked her surroundings, ran full speed, and quickly shot the door open. She had to stop a minuet as she notice the blood covering the walls and the dead body parts littering around in the corners. The redheaded female vampire spun around and crouched, baring her teeth. Rosalie held up her hand for gesture for peace.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch? I should kill you where you stand!" Victoria snarled and leaned forward ready to attack. Rosalie took another step back and shook her head.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Rosalie said as Victoria snorted at her words. "I want to help you. I want to get rid of Isabella just as much as I know you want you," Rosalie smirked and took a tiny step forward. Victoria cocked her head to the side as she took a couple of breaths to calm down her rage.

"Why would you help me? Aren't they your coven? No – what did they call themselves? Family, that's what the blonde one said, your family," Victoria asked confused, but the rush of excitement flooded through her dry veins.

Rosalie's top lip curled up into a fearsome snarl and she let out a grunt. "I've been using that fucking coven for years. I was with the big one hoping Edward would pull his head out of his ass and realize that it is me he truly wants. Then that shape-shifting cunt had to ruin it all!" Rosalie screeched as her fist came down on the tin of the wall, making it groan. Victoria narrowed her eyes at the blonde vampire and stood up from her crouch.

"So, what your saying is that this _Isabella,_" Victoria sneered the name. "Took your "mate" from you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Victoria might be a vindictive bitch, but she could see the way Isabella and the vampire with the odd color hair moved around each other. _Gravitated_. A thrill ran through her, it would be that much fun to ruin one of their lives without the other. Rosalie nodded her head.

"Yes. I ran my mouth and they found out my feelings for Edward. Of course, he's conflicted with his feelings. I'm sure he's with Isabella because he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Such a good man, he is," Rosalie sighed happily, twisting a blonde curl around her finger. She snapped out of her daze, and looked at Victoria. "We need a plan to get her away from him. The little cunt never leaves his side and we need her gone for you to get her." Rosalie explained.

"Does your coven have any special powers that we need to be aware of?" Victoria asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the smug smile spread a crossed her face.

"Oh, absolutely" Rosalie cackled with glee.

* * *

Esme sat down in Carlisle lap as Jasper and Alice did the same. Emmett stood by the glass window in the living room, staring out into the woods. Bella and Edward where by the wall, Bella's back pressed against his chest as Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Carlisle let out a sigh and ran his hand through his white-blonde hair. Edward, Bella and Alice knew they needed to tell Carlisle and Esme about the threat Rosalie was. Seeing, as she was not here at the moment told Edward knew that she had gone to find the redhead. Bella shivered as she caught the thoughts in Edward head and cuddled closer to her mate in attempt to calm her down.

"Son," Carlisle started, looking Edward in the eye. "Do you know where Rosalie is?" A sense of dread filled his body, but he kept his eyes on his first child. He pulled Esme close to him, wishing that he could protect her from what he was sure to know up-settling news.

"Yes." Edward said before blowing out a breath. "I have a feeling she's gone to join forces with Victoria." He stated earning growls form Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Jasper sent out waves of calm to everyone.

"Why?" Esme sobbed. "Why would she do that?" She buried her head into Carlisle's shoulder. He wrapped his arm tighter around her body and cooed softly to her.

"Because she wants Edward to herself," Emmett interjected. The rest of the clan turned to look at him, but he was still looking outside.

"How do you know this, Emmett?" Carlisle asked. They watched Emmett clench his fist tighter.

"Because she told me early this morning. I was nothing more than an inconvenience. Someone to pass the time with until "Edward finally came to his senses"." He said sarcastically. Hurt was evident in his voice and a pang ran through the rest of the family as he said this.

"Why didn't you tell us this, Sweetheart?" Esme asked softly. Emmett clenched his teeth together and turned his blazing eyes on her.

"Why? Because it was really none of your business at the time. I had just found out my wife, my supposed mate for the last fifty years never loved me and was pinning for another. How would you feel to know you were nothing but a toy in someone's game?" Emmett snapped. He felt bad, but could not care at the moment.

"Oh, Emmett," Esme murmured. Emmett growled and crossed his huge arms a crossed his chest.

"Don't pity me, Esme. I'm actually glad to get rid of the bitch now. She has done nothing but made all of our lives living hell and I know I am not the only one who thinks so. What I'm worried about is her fucking craziness that's going on in that brain of hers." Emmett said, leaning against the cool glass. "We all know she can be an evil bitch when she wants to, and I know for a fact that she will stop at nothing to try to hurt or even kill Bella," He finished glancing at Bella who was trying to fight back her own anger.

"Alice? Do you see what's going to happen?" Carlisle asked softly. Alice stiffened as she looked into their futures and they all waited on baited breath, except Edward and Bella. Their eyes widened and Bella growled in fury.

"That bitch!" Bella snarled. Tumors ran up and down her arms and a shiver went down her spine. Edward kept a tight hold on her, trying to calm her down. If she got too hard to handle he would step back and let her phase to calm her down.

"What? What did she do?" Esme asked frantically. Jasper was rubbing Alice's back as she came out of her visions.

"Rosalie found Victoria. I guess she didn't register at first that I would be able to see some snippets," Alice said as she shook her head. "She's told Victoria of our gifts. All of them, including the Denali in case we were to call them," Carlisle and Esme sucked in a sharp breath.

"Alice saw you calling them, Carlisle. If you were to, Tanya would track both Rosalie and Victoria and help them both," Edward injected. The sound of Edward saying Tanya's name was enough to have Bella explode in her animal. With a deafening roar, she tore her clothes off her back, literally and hissed as the beautiful black/brown panther snarled into the air. Edward sighed softly and ran his hand through her fur. "Calm down, love," He cooed to her.

Bella let out a sound and her tail swiped back and forth. She was agitated, that was for sure.

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down when there are two people trying to attack the family__**. My family**__?" _Edward heard her mental voice spit at him. He let out another small sigh and ran his hand up and down the back of her neck.

"_Of course not, Love. I just don't want you to get to upset and go off finding them before we come up with a plan. We can't just attack, I'm sure they are expecting it." _He told her softly.

"Is she alright, Edward?" He heard Esme ask softly. He turned his head to her and smiled a small smile while he nodded his head.

"She's fine. Her emotions got too much for her to handle and she couldn't stop from phasing. She's beating herself up right now," He said with a small roll of his eyes. Bella hissed at him and gently swiped him with her paw making him smile slightly.

"Oh, dear," Esme said. "You didn't do anything. This is all Rosalie and I'm sure the rest of the family agrees." She told Bella. She watched as she nuzzled her body against Edward, her tail flicking around his torso. An unconscious trail she was sure of. Edward leaned down to kiss in between her ears, smiling to himself when he heard her purr of pleasure.

"We all do, love. Don't beat yourself up; I'm sure Rosalie would have shone her true colors sometime. I am surprised she kept them in this long and that is saying something! She easily tricked a mind reader and a physic," He sighed and turned to the family. "We all have to be extremely careful. If she can fool us like she has been for all these years, then she's going to be harder to get," He turned to Emmett and felt a twinge of sadness. "Emmett, if and when we do catch Rosalie, she **will **be a pile of ashes before she could breathe in her last breath," Edward told him seriously. "I won't take the chance of her hurting my mate because she's a jealous harpy," He snarled. Emmett nodded his head and looked back outside.

Bella came up to Edward side and rubbed her head against his stomach. "_Calm down, Sweetheart. He knows what you will do and if he gets his own hands on her, you know to leave him to end her himself. He deserves that closure."_ Bella spoke softly in his head.

"_I know, but if I get her first I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from ending her life. She has threatened your life way to many times for me to sit back and let her do it until, god forbid, she goes through with it," _Bella could hear the worry in his words and placed her paws on his knees, nuzzling the crook of his neck and giving it a slight lick.

"_Don't worry, my love, we'll get her,_" Edward could hear the conviction in her words and hand no doubt that they would…. He just did not know whose lives would end first before they did.

* * *

**So now Esme and Carlisle know about Rosalie. What do you think should happen? I'd love to see what your ideas would be for Victoria and Rosalie's fate.**

**Should I add Tanya to the group? Let me know! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some might not like the lemon in this chapter. It deals with some blood play, but not to graphic. You will understand move when you read. So if you wish not read the lemon, just skip it.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward grabbed Bella and headed for them to go upstairs. He could tell she was tired because every five seconds her head would fall forward in sleep. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep the chuckle from escaping.

"I'm going to put her to bed," Edward told his family. "She's had a long day and she won't be able to keep sitting up if I don't put her to be right now," He smiled softly at his beautiful mate. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's no problem, Edward," Esme said with a smile. "If we need you for anything we'll give you a call," She tapped her temple and the rest of the family nodded in agreement. Edward had her bridal style and walked gently but fast up the stairs. He was thankful that his bedroom door was already open so he didn't have to jostle Bella from her sleep.

He laid her carefully on the bed and quickly stripped her out of her clothes, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Edward had to stop himself from leaning down between her legs and taking a big gulp of her mouthwatering scent. He heard her sigh contently as she wiggled as if saying, "Yes, please!"

"You're even a naughty girl even in your sleep," Edward whispered against her thigh huskily. He lean down and nuzzled where the heat was coming from. A low growl left his chest as her heady scent filled his nose and clouded his brain. The scent of her blood smelt a little different, the urge to drink flared in him and a pang of panic shot through him. Edward had never had a problem with his blood thirst with his Bella and now, every instinct in his body was telling him to take a mouthful. He pushed it aside for the moment and decided he would ask Bella about that later.

"Edwarddd," Bella moaned and thrashed gently. Edward's cold hands ran up and down her bare, heated thighs. He was so tempted to wake her up just so he could slam his needy cock into her, but he again stopped himself. _The morning,_ He told himself with a nod. He tucked the blankets around her and swiftly ran to his side of the bed, snuggling in as well. He loved how Bella never got too cold with him under the blankets with him. Since her tempter was high enough to kill a human, she didn't have a problem. Edward loved it because the scorching heat he felt on his marble body felt like it was melting in the most delicious ways.

Later in the early morning, Edward felt Bella start to stir from her sleep. He moved so that he was lying on his side, facing her, started to run his fingers through her hair, and twirling the curls at the end.

"Morning, love," He whispered to her. He could tell from her hazy brain that she was up, but trying to fall back asleep. "We have to get up. School waits for anyone, even beautiful women," He teased lightly and kissed her forehead. He smiled when he heard her little bell like giggle and watched her lashes flutter against her cheeks.

"Always the charmer," Bella whispered and tried to snuggle into his chest.

"Nu uh, sweet girl," Edward chinned gently. "I know you're exhausted, but we need to get up and ready then you can come home and sleep all you want," He said before pressing his hard cock against her thigh. "Or **do **whatever you want," He said huskily. Bella moaned lightly and opened her legs wider, pressing her heated core against him.

"Oh, shit," She muttered before her eyes popped open. Edward raised his eyebrow at her, but froze at the light smell of blood and the words that uttered from her lips. "I'm in heat," She stated and started to rub herself against Edward. A growl rumbled in his chest at the smell of her arousal and mixture of blood filled the room. Edward and Bella both heard the rest of the family members leave the house in a hurry. Jasper could not handle the fresh smell of blood so Alice had them all go on a hunt until Bella and Edward were finished.

Edward moved so Bella was under him and let out a harsh growl. The beast in him was trying to break free and show his mate that it would be HIS seed to fill her hungry womb. Bella opened her legs and panted for breath; her animal rose up and mentally shook her ass at his beast. A silent request to do with her as he pleased.

"Oh, sweet girl," Edward said, his voice rough and dark. "You don't want to keep pushing my beast, because if he has his way, you won't be able to fucking walk," He rasped. He quickly flipped her over, pushed her up so she was on her knees, and pushed her back down so her chest was to the bed. That position had her ass high enough in the air for his liking. He ran his palms up and down the back of her thighs, smirking when he heard the purr in her chest.

"You like that, love?" He teased. His thumbs came up to spread her pussy lips slightly and groaned at the sight of her wet with her juices and blood. Venom formed in his mouth and he gulped it down and licked his lips.

"E-Edward!" Bella gasped as she felt his cool tongue flick at her clit and opening of her pussy. She pushed her hips back, trying to shove his tongue into her. "Please!" She cried out when she felt him tease her.

"So greedy you are," He told her. His thumb came up to circle around her back entrance and watched satisfied as she wiggled for it to pop in. He nuzzled his nose against her clit and lapped up everything she gave him. "Such a naughty girl," He growled. "You teased me all night, and now when I do it to you, you beg like a little slut," He hissed and nipped her ass cheek.

"Oh, god!" She moaned and wiggled again. Edward's hand calm down hard and fast on her left cheek.

"Stop squirming!" He commanded. "If you keep moving I won't let you come and make you wait all day before you can. You don't want that, do you?" He growled. Bella shook her head and stifled a whimper.

"N-no. I'll be good! I promise!" She groaned. "I'll be a good girl!" She repeated and Edward gave a satisfied grunt. He quickly ripped away his sleep pants and positioned himself to her. Swiftly he was buried deep in her. Bella gave a cry of relief and let her head fall forward only to moan loudly into his pillow. She could see Edward's cock disappeared into her with each thrust. She watched hungrily as he pounded into her fast and hard, Edward who was paying close attention to her mind saw what she was seeing and grinned.

"You like watching me disappear into your hot pussy, Isabella?" He hissed. His hands were bruising her hips, but both could care less. Bella would show them off with pride if anyone were to see.

"Yes! Oh, god. I don't think I'll last long!" Bella groaned and let her hand drift to her clit. She collected her juices mixed with blood and circled her nub. Edward threw his head back and let out a feral growl when he felt her fingers graze his cock as she began to play with herself.

"Fuck!" He grunted. "You keep doing that, Isabella, and I don't think I'll last long!" His breaths, as well as his words were harsh and filled with desire. Quickly he rolled over and laid on his back and had Bella positioned so she was straddling him, his cock still buried deep inside her. Bella let out a surprised squeak and leaned forward on her palms. Edward gave her a sharp growl, his eyes dark as night. "Ride me," He demanded and bucked his hips. Bella let out a gasp and nodded her head, swiveling her hips.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella moaned and moved her lower half back and forth. Tossing her hair to the side, she tilted her neck and watched the emotions play on her mates face. "You like that?" She asked in a rough voice. Edward's eyes, which were glued to where they were joined, flashed to hers and he gave her a whimper.

"Yes!" He hissed and threw his head back. "Damn it! I said ride me!" He practically roared at her. His eyes were squeezed tight. Bella felt herself gush more, leaned back on his thighs, and quickly rode him as he asked. Her hands came up to her breast and started to tug and tease her puffy nipples, moaning as the sharp pain mixed with the pleasure.

"Oh! I'm ―ah―Oh god!" Bella panted as her walls fluttered around him. "Yes, yes! I'm cumm―" Bella moaned as she felt the coil snap and climaxed. Edward was only seconds after her, sinking his teeth into her neck and taking steady gulps of her spicy blood. After a couple minutes, he licked the spot where his teeth came down and laid his forehead on her collarbone.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what came over me!" Edward gasped in unneeded breath. "All my instincts told me was to take your blood please don't be upset," He pleaded with her. Bella only gave him a soft smile and ran her fingers through his crazy hair.

"Of course I'm not upset, meu amor. You only did what you were supposed to do. If I remember correctly, the other couple like us did the same. It activated something in your body to allow my type of blood to activate your semen," She kissed his lips before nuzzling his nose. "Besides," She smirked. "I love that you drank from me. My body regenerates blood daily so it's almost impossible for me to be killed unless of the obvious. Like decapitation, stab through the heart; stuff like that." She shrugged and grinned at his shocked face.

"So… so you wouldn't mind me feeding from you? You know my eyes would turn a red color, right?" He said with furrowed brows. He couldn't deny that her blood had been the best he'd ever had, but it didn't make him thirst for it.

"No, love." Bella shook her head. "It seems to warm your body up slightly as well," She said as she lightly dragged her fingertips along his arm. She felt Edward shiver against her and she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, my skin feels very sensitive at the moment. Human blood usually does that to our kind. You see why sex is the most pleasurable experience for human drinkers after feeding," Edward told her. Bella ran her hand through her mate's hair and snuggled closer to him.

"I guess we should get up and get ready for school, uh?" Bella asked after a couple of minutes. She felt Edward nod against her head and slowly pull out of her, groaning as her pussy tried so keep his hard again cock inside her longer.

"Love…" He groaned and shuttered. Bella giggled slightly and let him go.

"No fair. We could have skipped today," She pouted and let Edward pull her up with him. Edward shook his head, dragged them to the bathroom, and started the shower.

"No, we can't. We have less than three weeks left of school and we have exams soon," He told her as he placed a dollop of her favorite vanilla shampoo into her hair and began to message. Edward smile as he heard her purr in her chest. They quickly finished washing themselves and had enough time to dress and get Bella fed.

Bella pushed around her strawberry in the bowl, her bottom lip between her teeth and the slight crease in between her brows. Edward could tell she was thinking hard about something, for she was mentally blocking him from her mind. He tried breaking through her shield a couple of times, but when he received nasty glares from her he stopped and waited until she was ready to talk.

"Are you happy that I'm in…_heat_," Bella said stressing the word "heat". Edward could sense the slight embarrassment from her, wrapped his well-toned arms around her chest, and rested his chin on the top of her head and gave a small chuckle.

"No, my love, I am ecstatic actually. Of course I am a little surprised it's come so early since you said it was a little ways away," He shrugged. "I would have liked it better it come after we had dealt with Victoria and Rosalie, but I'm still very happy. Don't for one second think I'm not, Isabella," He told her seriously, as he turned her to face him. He cupped her jaw, gave her a sensual kiss, and bumped his nose with hers.

"Okay," She murmured against his lips. "I'm surprised, too. I had a feeling it was coming though, just not this early. My body was made for you," She whispered throatily in his neck. She leaned in to nip at his throat and whined when Alice's voice came through their lust-filled fog.

"Al right, Al right! That is enough out of you two. My poor Jazzy won't be able to make it out of the house if you two keep throwing him dose after dose of lust his way. Not that I mind much, be we need to get going to school. Chop chop!" Alice said clapping her hands twice. Bella and Edward both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Freaky," Emmett whispered and shook his head. Bella threw him a playful glare and stuck out her tongue.

After Edward and Bella cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Alice joined them as they headed off to school for the day.

The Cullen family knew that tomorrow would bring them relief and slight heartache…

* * *

**S****Sorry for the late post, RL has gotten in the way. This chapter isn't much, but the fight with Victoria and Rosalie will be next chapter. I want to get them out of the way with the whole Bella in heat thing going on.**

**Now... should Bellward get pregnant fast or have them wait to find out? What do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I've gotten some feedback from my AN and I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought the story was beyond revolting. I also wanted to point out that I didn't actually READ the story, just skimmed and that's when my little rant came. Some people – like someone said – might have been a little over dramatic, but that's how I felt. I'm just glad I got it out of my system.**

**Now on to the story. When I asked if you guys wanted Bella pregnant quick, I meant like a month after their honeymoon. I'm not going to have her pregnant in this chapter or the next so…. Yeah.**

**Here's the REAL chap 17.**

**Enjoy!**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

Edward grinned again as Bella squirmed in her seat. He had been teasing her all day and loved what reactions he was getting from her. He could hear her mentally whining in her head for him to touch her, but he wouldn't right now. Now he was driving home from school and he needed to be alert. Alice had told them that the fight with Victoria and Rosalie would take place sometime tonight and he couldn't have himself occupied when he knew he needed to keep his mate safe.

They pulled into the Cullen garage and Bella jutted her bottom lip out. Edward reached out and pulled her face to his and he softly sucked on the plump lip and flicked his tongue out. He pulled away with a soft moan and heard his Bella whimper at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry, love. I promise to make it up to you once this is all over. I need to keep my mind free without distractions incase these girls get to cocky for their own good and try to ambush us." Edward explained. Bella let out a small sigh, but nodded.

"Okay," She grumbled quietly to herself as she got out of the Volvo. "Those bitches are going down. My cat is not happy about not being able to mate with you," She bitched. Edward snickered softly and kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry," He reassured her. "Theirs only half a week left then we are getting married," He said, excitement flowing through him at the mention of their wedding. Bella beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't wait to be your wife," She whispered against his chest. Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and whispered against her.

"I can't _wait_ to be your husband," He lifted the ring on her finger and gave it a gentle kiss. Bella giggled and pulled them into the house.

* * *

A little ways back into the forest, Rosalie's piercing red eyes watched the couple walk into the house she once called home. She watched _her _Edward kiss and flaunt that little beast he had the nerve to call a mate. _He was hers_! She wasn't going to make him see reason soon enough. She was to far back to be able to hear what they were saying, taking precaution incase she was to close for Edward to hear her thoughts.

Rosalie didn't want to hurt her Edward, but she needed him to see who he belonged to. She was going to wear the pants in their relationship…once Isabella was gone that is.

A whimper from her left snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her head sharply to the noise. The mousey brunette who was one of the ten vampires Victoria had created was clutching her throat with force that she could see the tiny cracks she was creating. Rosalie heaved a loud sigh and sneered in disgust at the girl.

"Knock it the fuck off will you!" She growled harshly at the girl. The newborn vampire flinched at the harshness of the blonde's voice.

"M-my throat!" The girl gasped. "It h-hurts!" She wailed. The newborn cowered as Rosalie's bare foot connected with the girl's stomach.

"Suck it the fuck up!" She hissed. "You'll get fed when that little twit, Isabella is dead!" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the girl who sucked in a breath.

"Is-sabella? The new girl? Edward's fiancée?" She let out a squeak as Rosalie's fist connected with the girls head. Rosalie bit back a roar of anger.

"Edward is MINE!" she snarled. "The sooner that little bitch is dead the faster I can show everyone who he rightfully belongs to!" Rosalie hissed. She eyed the girl and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about Isabella anyway?" She asked, suspicious.

"I go to school with them," The girl whimpered in fear. Rosalie took a better look at the girl and remembered the mousey geek from last year.

"Angela, Angela Webber am I correct?" Angela's head snapped up as she looked at Rosalie.

"Y-yes," Angela stuttered. She was scared at what Rosalie would do. She hazily remembers how menacing the blonde always looked. She never once saw a smile on the girls face, well, maybe a smug grin when they first came to the school because of all of the male's who were in awe of her unnatural beauty.

"I remember you. Fucking geek," Rosalie spat. Angela flinched at her tone and looked away. She knew she was a geek, and she was proud of it. She took a deep breath, the instinct to claw the bitches eyes out was so tempting, but Angela had seen what her and the red head would do if you talked back. She witnessed a girl getting her head torn off for hissing back at Rosalie.

Angela sighed in relief as she watched Rosalie run to the abandoned warehouse where all the other newborns were staying. They were just as confused as her and thankfully, Angela had overheard Rosalie and Victoria talking last night and she knew that they were going to attack the Cullen's. Angela knew how nice that family was and if they were vampires like she was then maybe, just maybe, they could teach her the ways of their lives. Rosalie had mentioned how the Cullen's red from animals instead of killing innocent humans and Angela wasn't going to be a monster.

Angela thought back to how she had become like this, a vampire.

* * *

_She and Ben had a huge fight. She had just found out that__ Ben was sleeping around with both Lauren and Jessica. He kept saying how they seduced him and that he didn't know what was happened until they were leaving his house. She knew what he thought, finally getting sex after he kept pestering Angela for it. She followed her father and Mothers beliefs. That to be intimate that they should be married before going all the way. She didn't have a problem doing _other _things, but she figured Ben had enough of her rejection._

"_How do you think I felt? My girlfriend for over a year won't even let me touch her," He gestured to her lower half. "It hurt my ego!" He yelled. Angela blanched at him._

"_You knew that I wasn't ready for sex, Ben! I told you time and time again, but you never listen to me! I don't want sex until I'm married! Why can't you respect that?" She asked him hotly, tears streaming down her face._

"_Maybe if you let me touch you I wouldn't have to look somewhere else! You're such a prude, Angie! I can't help it, I'm a guy!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Fine, but when you catch something from those sluts because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants and they stop talking to you like the idiot you are, don't come crawling back to me!" She hissed and spun on her heel and stomped back to her house. _

_That's when she felt two cold arms wrap around her and everything went black._

* * *

Angela shook her head to clear the fuzzy images away. She practically saw red when she thought of Ben. She would never in a million years think Ben would cheat on her all because she wouldn't put out. She gritted her teeth together as she knew she wouldn't have a normal life anymore now that she was dead. Revenge chilled her to the core and she swiftly took off to the Cullen house. She knew she wouldn't get caught because at this time since seven days ago, Victoria and Rosalie would go out and feed.

Edward's head snapped in the direction of the woods that could be seen through the glass window. His body tensed as he caught the tenor of thought that was dieing for blood, but other thoughts were over riding the blood lust. Bella felt Edward go ridged and furrowed her brow.

"Edward?" She asked. She couldn't get a steady thought from him because his thoughts were jumbled. Edward stood up, keeping a tight hold on Bella and pulled the door open. Just as they both stepped out, a girl, no older than seventeen burst through the opened of the forest. Her brown hair was matted with dirt and mud, her clothes were torn at the neck line and a couple of holes littered her jeans. Bella and Edward both let out a hiss of warning.

They gasped together as they saw who the newborn vampire was.

"Angela!" Bella cried as she went to go give the poor girl a hug. Edward tugged her back to him, giving her a hard glare.

"Oh, god!" Angela sobbed as she fell to the ground, gripping her throat as it flared at the smell of Bella's blood. They saw Alice dance her way out the door and gave a big thermos of animal blood to Angela, who greedily gulped it down. Her nose scrunched slightly at the odd flavor. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to tell you about – about the red head and Rosalie," Angela gasped.

"It's okay, Angie," Bella cooed softly. "We understand, Edward's a little overprotective as you can see," Bella apologized. Angela shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I completely understand," Angela argued and her eyes were wide, pleading to Edward that she wouldn't hurt any of them. Edward nodded his head, but never relaxed completely.

"What would you like to tell us, Angela?" Edward asked politely.

"Rosalie, she and the others will be here at dusk. She kept telling Victoria not to make any complete plans about it because Alice would be able to see it," Angela said, shooting a look at Alice. She watched as the small pixie like girl's eyes glazed over for a couple of seconds before she shook her head.

"She's right, Edward" Alice said, turning to him and Bella. "I just caught it before they changed their minds. It was enough for me to know there are ten all together, Angela included." She said, referring to the newborns. They watched Angela shake her head back and forth.

"No, no! I don't want anything to do with them! That's why I came here to warn you all. I know that you all are good and I can't stomach the thought of anyone of you's get hurt," Angela whimpered. Alice placed a hand on Angela's back and ushered her to stand up.

"Don't worry, Angie. We all know you couldn't hurt a fly!" Alice smiled softly at her and tugged them to the other side of the forest. "Let's go get your fed and I can explain things to you, okay?" Alice asked her softly. Angela nodded eagerly and smiled for the first time since her change.

"_You'll make someone in our family very happy, Angela Webber!" _Edward heard Alice's mental voice squeal in excitement. A smile broke out on both his and Bella's face as a flash of both Emmett and Angela kissing came from Alice's vision.

"Oh! I'm so happy," Bella grinned as both girls were out of sight. Edward nodded in agreement and pulled her back into the house to wait for the battle later that night.

* * *

The Cullen's and Angela all stood in a line as they kept their eyes dancing from left to right, seeing if they could catch sight of any newborns. Rosalie and Victoria, Edward knew would keep him out of their heads so they wouldn't see them coming. Alice kept going in and out of visions to see if she could pinpoint just when they would come. Emmett, as hard as he tried, kept letting his eyes slip to Angela. He couldn't believe someone as sweet and innocent as Angela was brought into this world of mythical creatures. He would have never wanted this for a girl like her. She was to kind to even think about changing her into a vampire. Not that he didn't like this life, but the constant thirst always annoyed him.

He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. She was always, though he didn't want to admit it because of Rosalie, but she had always caught his eye. Emmett's eye flickered to Edward who was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at his thoughts. His eyes narrowed and he bared her teeth in warning.

"_Don't say shit, Edward! I want to do this on my terms,"_ Edward nodded his head discreetly and Emmett calmed down.

Edward tensed as he caught the thoughts of the blood thirsty vampires that were snarling and hissing as they ran to the Cullen's. Edward let the others know that they were coming, but couldn't hear Rosalie or Victoria's thoughts. He caught from one of the newborns that they would stay back before coming to check the damage. Bella quickly shifted into her form and growled deep in her chest as she watched the newborns run toward them.

"_Keep your shield around us, love,_" Edward told Bella in thought. "_We don't know if any are talented,"_ He finished and watched Bella nod her head.

They all charged as well and soon they were all in fight. Edward and Bella were both taking on the male and female, while Carlisle and Esme were doing them same. Jasper's thoughts replayed in Edward's head as they both worked on killing the crazed ones. Their was a startle cry that came from Esme as a female caught her around the neck. Carlisle let out a loud roar and charged the newborn, and quickly made work of tearing the girl to pieces.

A male that Bella had been fight grabbed a hold of her tail and gave it a hard yank. Bella let out a yelp of pain and tried to shake the man from her, but each time she snapped at him, he pulled harder. Edward was shaking with rage as Bella's thoughts cried out to him for help. Edward quickly dismembered and threw the girl into the fire and went to help his mate. The vampire caught the smell of her blood and was too crazed with thirst to even know that he was right behind him. In one swift move, Edward ripped his head off and threw it into the fire and tore into the headless body. Bella let out a sigh of relief and both looked to see Jasper and Alice finishing off the last four.

Edward's head snapped up into the direction where he heard the familiar inner voice and nodded to both Emmett and Bella to follow him. The three took off, following behind Edward as he sped through the trees. He could hear that Rosalie and Victoria were both getting ready to check on the fight. They didn't hear either of them until they busted through the door, knocking it off the hinges.

Both Victoria and Rosalie hissed and spun around at the noise. They both went whiter than they already where when they caught sight of the three Cullen's.

"_Fuck! How did they get through the three talented ones?"_ Edward heard Victoria think. He smirked at her, his eyes black.

"It didn't work, Victoria," Edward purred. "Because my mate can shield mental and physical attacks. I don't understand why you even bothered to create an army when they died in five minuets flat." He taunted. Victoria gave a shriek of outrage.

"You freaks! You don't deserve to walk on this earth after you killed my James!" She snarled, curling her top lip. Her gaze landed on the beautiful panther whose cool blue eyes glared into her red ones. She pointed a finger at her and hissed. "You! You are mine. You killed my James!" With that, Victoria lunged.

Victoria wasn't even thinking anymore. A red haze filled her mind and Edward knew that she was beyond reason now. Nothing would stop her unless one of them was dead and Edward sure as hell wouldn't let his Bella die.

"_Don't worry, love, I'll be fine. Keep and eye on Rosalie._" Bella thought to him. His eyes shot to Rosalie who was getting ready to lunge at Bella herself. Emmett soared a crossed Victoria and Bella and snatched Rosalie up in with big arms. Rosalie shrieked in outrage at being held down by her former lover.

"Let me go, Emmett, and I'll let you live," She snarled. Emmett chuckled darkly into her ear.

"Trust me, bitch," He hissed, pressing his face into her ear. "You're the one who won't be seeing daylight ever again," He growled sharply when she tried to struggle.

"Let me go! I promise, you Edward and I could live a happy life," She tried to barging. Emmett scoffed at her and shook his head.

"Trust me you little cunt! It's killing me to touch you right now! I want nothing to ever do with you," Rosalie just turned her head to see Emmett's eyes flash over to Angela. Rosalie followed his eyes and growled.

"I knew I should have killed you!" Rosalie cried. "You worthless piece of shit!" Emmett spun her around and back handed her and quickly ripped her arms off, taking in pleasure at hearing her toured cries.

"The only piece of shit here is you _Rosie,_" Emmett sneered. He threw her arms into the small fire Angela had lit and made quick to remove Rosalie's legs. Her sobs filled the warehouse along with the screeching of Victoria's body being torn apart.

Bella shifter back to her human form and quickly slid on Edward's big hoodie. She helped throw in Victoria's body parts, setting her head aside to watch as her body being burned to ash. Emmett smirked and did the same to Rosalie, not feeling any remorse as she tried to plea with him. He sat Rosalie's head next to Victoria's and chuckled as she sobbed.

"Edward!" Rosalie cried. "Don't do this, baby! Think about us!" She said. She watched as Edward shook his head. "You were supposed to be mine! Not that little brats," Rosalie said threw clenched teeth. "You were always mine, whether you knew it or not!" Bella walked up and grabbed Rosalie's head by her hair, picking her up and slamming her head back down into the concrete.

"Now, bitch," Bella hissed and grinned darkly. "He is mine, always had been and always will. He'll be the father of _my_ children. He'll fuck me and cry out _my _name," Bella cackled as Rosalie snarled in anger. Her eyes had sunken in and it looked like she hadn't fed in a long time.

"Lies! He knows he was always mine, you're just too stupid to get it through your head!" Rosalie said. It looked weird as both heads began to speak at the same time.

"You'll never get away with this!" Cried Victoria in her baby voice. Emmett, Angela, Edward and Bella all grinned.

"Oh, but we will! You're army is gone and your bodies are nothing but a pile of ashes!" Bella giggled, clapping her hands together. She then perused her lips and tapped her finger to her chin and turned to the others. "Should we throw their heads into the fire as well or burry them?" Bella asked with a smirk. Rosalie and Victoria both snarled at Bella and threw curses at them. Emmett threw his head back and let out a belly laugh.

"Oh that's a good one, Bells! I say we burry them and every time we move back to Forks we dig them up and see how they are doing with bugs making homes in their heads," He grinned that the two heads who let out protest.

"No! Throw me into the fire so I can be with my James!" Victoria cried but still held her snarl.

"You'll never find a better person than me, Edward Cullen! You either Emmett, you both know I could have been enough women for you's!" Edward's face held disgust and he pulled a shaking Bella to his side and let out a chuckle.

"I highly doubt you could work me as good as my _mate,_" Edward grinned at Rosalie's head. "You know I wouldn't give you the time of day even if something happened to Bella," He finished off with a roll of his eyes.

"An, babe," Emmett cut in, showing his dimples. "You were good, but not that good. Can't get a good orgasm with a loose pussy!" He chuckled deep. Emmett gripped Rosalie by her hair and Bella did the same for Victoria. They all ran to where the others were standing their shocked as they saw Bella and Emmett carrying the heads of Rosalie and Victoria.

"Emmett? Bella?" Esme asked wide-eyed. The two just giggled and waved the heads around.

"Esme!" Rosalie cried. "Please! Do something about this!" She tried. They all knew that Esme didn't have an uncaring bone in her body… until now when it came to people who hurt her family.

"You brought this all on yourself, Rosalie," Esme shook her head. "Personally, I'm glad to get you out of our lives. You were nothing but a spoiled brat who made it their mission to let us know how much you hated this life and Carlisle for turning you," Carlisle places and hand on her lower back. Alice and Jasper slipped quietly away to burry Victoria's head by the house, giggling the way their.

"Because you cursed me! You also promised me Edward who turned me down right away!" Rosalie argued. "I wanted a family, children!" She shouted. Emmett slapped her cheek lightly.

"You think I don't?" Esme asked, her nostrils flared. "You think I wouldn't love having children of my own a family to grow! You are not the only female vampire to wish for that! You always think about yourself and try to have everyone sympathy!" Esme spat, her eyes darkening. She looked over at Angela, and her eyes softened. "You are such a hypocrite! You whine over not having children, but you didn't stop from turning the females like Angela here. I'm sure she wished to have children when she got older and married her lover, but you stole that away from her!" She shook her head.

"She's right," Angela said softly, her eyes glazing over. "I always wanted to be a mother, it was always a great feeling when I took care of my twin brothers, knowing I was the one to make them happy when I was with them," She turned her blood red eyes to Rosalie's black ones. "And you stole that away from me," She said, her voice cracking slightly.

Rosalie had nothing to say. She knew it was over. She thought she had the upper hand this time and that she would able to get what was hers. She narrowed her eyes in anger as she heard Edward's growl.

"Never, Rosalie. You would never have me," He whispered into her ear and walked off with the rest of the family. The Cullen's ran to where Jasper and Alice where standing and hole big and deep enough to put both Rosalie and Victoria's heads in.

"Make some nice friends with the bugs, Rosalie!" Alice chirped, giggling into her hand as Emmett tossed Rosalie's head next to Victoria. They both shrieked and cried as they filled the hole with concrete and then later placed dirt to cover it up when the concrete was dry.

"It's finally over," Esme whispered. "She can't torture us anymore with her words or try to kill my family," She sighed in relief. The rest all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**I know this chapter might be a little Blahh, but keep up with me. I'm a little dusty since I hadn't wrote in some time.**

**Who's happy that Rosalie is finally gone? Like how I had her and Victoria alive...somewhat? It may be a little childish, but... *shrugs***


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so this chapter will be the day before the wedding. I didn't want to keep dragging it out, ya know? I throw in about graduation, but that's about it.**

**You'll also see Alice get her ass handed to her. I've read a couple fics lately, but I'm really starting to fucking hate Alice. I mean, she practically demands people to do things her way or she'll pout like a baby. She also almost always puts down Bella which could also be the reason why her self a steam had gone to shit. And to me, she was the one who fucked everything up in new moon, if Alice would have listened to Bella in the first place and had not held that party, it wouldn't have happened... or it might have, I don't know.**

***sighs* sorry for the rant but I have a building hate right now for Alice and **

**I'll be putting it down in this chapter... so yeah, Alice lovers, you might not like Bella right now... or you will, your guess.**

**SM owns everything Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella and Edward had been working on some last minuet wedding plans. The wedding was to take place tomorrow afternoon and Bella wanted to make sure everything she wanted was to be ready and delivered. She couldn't help but feeling her heart speed up at the thought of being Edward's wife.

Edward chuckled next to her and pressed his lips to her temple, tugging a wayward curl behind her ear. He could hear her heart and thoughts race a mile a minuet.

"Calm down love before you set yourself into a panic attack," He teased lightly. Bella rolled her eyes and gently hit his chest.

"Shush you! I'm allowed to get excited about getting married tomorrow," She stuck her tongue out at him and Edward swooped in and gently sucked on it, pulling her into a heart stopping kiss

"As am I love, but please, don't make your self ill," He grinned crookedly at her and buried his nose into her strawberry scented hair.

"I won't," she rolled her eyes. She felt Edward stiffen and looked at him with concern.

"The wolves are on their way," Edward murmured and the family all ran outside to wait for them. Edward felt Bella's body begin to shake and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Shift if you must, love, but they just want to know about the new born situation. Seems they've been waiting for them and wondered if we knew anything," He explained to the family.

They all waited until they head the heavy hits of the La Push shifters paws hit the earth. Bella tensed as did Edward and stepped in front of her. The rest did the same. No one was surprised when Emmett stepped protectively in front of Angela. Their were five wolves that broke though the trees, the biggest one quickly shifter and tugged his cut offs on.

"Cullen's," He nodded once.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"We've seen that their was a bunch of human drinkers in Forks and we've been waiting to take them out. It's been almost two days since we've seen them. Would you know anything about this?" The alpha asked his face twisting in disgust.

"Yes," Carlisle was cut off by loud snarling and growling. The alpha quickly quieted them down and motioned for him to continue. "We knew and took care of it. We didn't create them, but they were created to be sent to destroy my family," Carlisle replied calmly.

"Who would do that? Have you provoked a feral vampire and brought them to our land!" He asked, angered evident on his face. Bella snarled loudly and locked her ice blue eyes to his dark brown ones.

"No one provoked that crazy bitch. She was after what was mine and she didn't like that, so she tried to get rid of me. Stupid cunt really thought it would be easy to kill me," She muttered the last part to herself. The redishbrown wolf quickly phased back, not bothering to cover up his naked body.

"Now why would someone be after you beautiful?" He almost purred to her. Edward let out a hiss of warning.

"Rosalie, the blonde wanted my Edward and created some army to try to take me out. She had help from anther vampire that wanted to do the same, only because I killed someone who she thought was her mate," Bella shrugged.

"You took out one of your own?" Sam asked astonished. Bella cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Actually, Emmett did, I took out the redhead," Bella bared her canines at them; her eyes still ice blue instead of the startling green.

"You have a human eater on these lands?" Sam barked and shook slightly. Emmett growled lowly, his black eyes trained on the alpha.

"No, Angela here was sadly, one out of thirty who were changed without concent-," Carlisle said, only to be cut off.

"So you broke treaty! We can start war now and end you dead fuckers!" The beta crowed. The Cullen's and Angela crouched and hissed their warnings.

"That is not correct; we cut all ties to Rosalie when she left the family. If she were still alive we wouldn't have interfered if you were to take her out," Edward stated.

"Well, she's half alive," Bella and Emmett snickered. The shifter gave them a confused look.

"We ripped their heads off and burned their bodies and buried their heads with concrete and dirt," Emmett pointed to where the said head's lay. "They are actually still alive, but have no way of escaping. Even if they some how did, they would have no body, just their heads," Emmett finished, quite proudly.

"Huh..." The alpha grunted. "The new girl, does she follow your ways?" He demanded. The Cullen's nodded their heads.

"Yes, she hasn't even tasted human blood actually," Carlisle told them.

"Then why are her eyes red," Demanded the other and Edward had to hold Bella back from lunging at the idiot.

"The eyes are red because of their own blood still running through the body. In the next couple of months, her eyes will slowly change to our color," Esme softly explained. The alpha nodded his head.

"Then we will take our leave. Thank you for taking care of the problem," He mumbled slightly pissed to not be able to fight.

"Hey sweets, you still sure you don't want to hang with us?" The boy, Jacob asked with a cocky smirk. Bella sneered at him with disgust.

"I wouldn't have out with you dogs if my life depended on it. You tribe is nothing but a disgrace," Bella spat. The pack was stunned into silence for a second.

"Excuse me?" The alpha asked and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You motherfuckers heard me!" Bella growled. "I met your pack before when _Ephraim_," She spat the name. "Was alpha, disgrace he was to the ancestors," The grey wolf snarled at Bella and Edward did the same.

"Our ancestors would never disrespect or disgrace our tribe! How dare you make such accusations!" Sam's body trembled.

"You," Bella said pointing to Jacob. "What's your fist and last name?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jacob Black," He stated proudly. Bella's top lip curled.

"Of course, just like your great grandfather," Jakes grinned widened. "That wasn't a fucking compliment, pup!" Bella snapped. "If you really want to know, you should dig up some old journals and you'll figure out he wasn't so fucking great," With that, Bella tugged Edward inside, not getting anymore into the discussion.

The Cullen's bid the pack a farewell and walking into the house, letting out a breath of relief. Bella was growling deep in her chest as her and Edward made their way into the bedroom. Edward placed a calming hand on her hip, his thumb going over the tattoo.

"Why don't you take a shower, love?" He asked her quietly. Bella nodded her head and pulled him along with her. She needed him close to her; he was the only person to calm her down.

Forty five minuets later they emerged from the shower, clean and the moods a little lighter. Bella leaned over and gave her mate a soft kiss before padding to their closet to get a changed of clothes. She stopped short when she noticed all the new closes hanging where her old ones once where.

"Did you move my clothes, Edward?" Bella asked, feeling a ball of dread settle in her stomach. Edward walked over, already dressed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder.

"No, I would have told you. Why?" He asked.

"My clothes, their not here," She pointed to the new set. "These are here though, and I don't remember buying these," Bella said and felt Edward once again froze.

"Alice," he hissed and Bella felt her rage boil up. She detangled herself from

Edward and Stormed out of their room, not caring that she was still in her towel.

Edward followed behind his enraged mate, knowing anything he said would go in one ear and out the other, or only piss her off more. The rest of the family was still downstairs talking when the two entered. The family's faces held a bewildered look and Jasper was looking at Bella cautiously. Bella snarled and felt her eyes change as she looked at Alice who tried to go the innocent act.

"What did you do to all my fucking clothes, Alice," She bit out in a growl. Jasper tensed and eased his body slightly in front of his mate.

"Nothing really," Alice said, her voice shaking. She knew to never fuck with

Bella when she was pissed.

"Where. Are. They?" Bella's patients were wearing thin.

"." Alice said, but no one caught it. Bella's body tensed and she snarled loudly.

"Where the fuck are they!" She roared and Edward came up behind her to hold her back.

"I - uhm- I might have gave them away?" She made the last part seem like a question. Bella felt her breathing stop and she stared into Alice's tawny wide eyes. Tears filled Bella's eyes as she started to shake.

"Alice!" Esme gasped. "Why on earth would you do that?" She scolded.

"You-," Bella choked. "You gave all of my clothes away?" Her voice was dangerously quiet and Alice flinched.

"I - I," Alice stuttered.

"They were the only things I had left of my mother and you-," A sob escaped her chest.

"Who the _fuck_ gave you permission to touch them? Who even gave you permission to go into mine and Edward's room?" She asked as her body shook harder. Edward's soothing words weren't doing anything to calm her down.

"I just though-" Alice tried.

"You only though nothing! Everyone else here might let you walk all over them, but not me. You, you little bitch, will go to where ever you took my clothes and give them back," Bella stated growling louder. "If you don't, I'll rip you to fucking piece," Jasper snarled lightly at the threat.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked.

"Fuck you, Alice! For someone who doesn't know shit about her past, you would think that having something that belonged to MY family would mean something! How could you do that?" Tears streamed down Bella's face.

"I just though you'd like new clothes," Alice muttered.

"I don't need or fucking want new clothes! You had no right what so ever to even breathe on my shit!" Bella sneered. "I've lost all fucking respect for you," Bella shook her head and turned just in time as she exploded in to her animal form.

Angela gasped at the sight of the large, but beautiful cat that was hissing lowly. She watched as Edward bent his head and whispered soothing words in her ear and ran his fingers through her fur. Alice pouted and crossed her arms; Jasper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. Everyone watched as Edward and Bella took off out the door before turning to look at Alice.

"Sweetheart that was very wrong what you did. You had no right touching her things." Esme sighed softly. "And she's right, we love you Alice but you do push too much. When we say we don't want to do something, then respect that. You can't always count on your gift to per sway people," She finished.

"She's right Alice, and I expect you to retrieve all of Bella's belongings.

They were the only things she had left of her family and you took that away from her," Carlisle said gruffly. He hated family disputes, but Alice pushed to far.

"I just hope Bella forgives you," Emmett shook his head. "That was pretty fucked up," He turned around and flickered the TV on, pulling Angela with him.

"Come on, darlin," Jasper cooed, tugging Alice to the door. "Let's go get Bella's things," Alice nodded her head and followed silently behind him.

* * *

**Soo... yeah. Most of you might night like how this went, but i've just had about enough of Alice. An no, I will not be killing her off, just because she pissess me off to the extream sometimes doesn't mean I'll have her killed.**

**What do you guys like of Alice? Hate her or love her? Anyone else think Alice was the reason New Moon happened?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's Chapter 19! The chapter that many have been waiting for.**

**SM owns everything Twlight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella woke up with a huge smile on her face. She was getting married today. The excitement that flowed through her had Jasper almost dancing around. He didn't know who had the best emotions. Bella or Edward.

Edward smiled down at his wife-to-be and felt like his dead heart would start to beat again. Alice had tried to keep them apart, but after the stunt she pulled,

Bella barely glanced in her direction. Thankfully, for Alice, she was able to get all of Bella's things back.

Edward wouldn't announce it, but he had been so fucking nervous and scared that

Alice wouldn't be able to get the clothes back. He knew that he wouldn't be able to calm Bella down from attacking Alice if she didn't bring the stuff back. Alice was just lucky that Bella was letting her attend the wedding. Although she wasn't the bride's maid anymore, Alice was still thankful she could see her brother and friend get married.

"Good morning, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen," Edward murmured against Bella's temple.

Bella let out a little giggle and turns so she rolled on top of him and kissed his nose.

"I can't wait to be your wife," Bella said quietly, biting her bottom lip.

"And I can't wait to be your husband," He said with a growl. She gasped as she felt his cock dig into her hip.

"Soon," She whimpered and buried her head into Edward's chest. He groaned and tightened his hands around her waist.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," He whined and let his head fall back into the pillow. Bella chuckled softly.

"It won't be that long, my Edward. Don't you want to claim me in front of everyone?" She asked slyly and a picture of Tanya's face flashed through her mind and Edward smirked and shook his head.

"Yes, I hope now, she will get the message," Edward grumbled and nuzzled his face into her sweet smelling hair. "And you know I can't wait to claim you. I'm a very possessive man, Isabella, I do not like to share," He growled roughly.

_Oh my, _Bella thought with a breathy moan. A soft knock at their bedroom door brought them down from their lust induced haze.

"Yes?" Edward called as his finger tips ran up and down Bella's spine.

"_Edward, sweetheart, I know you want to spend time with Bella, but she need's to get ready for the wedding,"_ Esme thought, amusement coloring her thoughts. Edward let out a huff and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked her voice drowsy. He knew if they didn't get up now she would fall back asleep.

"I believe it's time for you to get up, love and get ready to marry me," Edward said with a smug grin. He chuckled when he felt and heard Bella's heart stutter and fly away.

"Okay," She said, sounding more awake than before.

With a couple more kisses Edward got up and made his way out of his room, giving a small kiss to Esme's cheek. "Thanks for helping, Esme," He murmured and squeezed her arm softly. She nodded and smiled, but her mind flashed to Alice. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Don't, Esme," He said sternly. "What she did was wrong and I'm not sure how long it will be before Bella forgives her, and _don't _push her to either," He gave her a pointed look and Esme looked away, sheepish. "You mean well, but let it be for Bella to decided when she feels she wants to accept Alice's apology or not,"

"_I know, I just hate to see them both so upset," _She thought and Edward glared at her.

"Tell me Esme, how would you feel if one of the family members gave away your son's things to the good will?" Edward said sharply. She flinched and nodded her head in understanding.

"_I can see what you mean when you put it that way", _She thought with a small smile. "_I'm sorry,_" Edward kissed her cheek again.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, but I wanted you to see from Bella's point of view," Edward said before he walked off and met his brothers at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready for a good hunt, brother?" Jasper asked as he clapped Edward's back with a small smile. Jasper knew what his wife did was wrong, and he felt like shit for it. Edward, hearing his thoughts, reassured his with his emotions that he didn't blame Jasper who grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, since you wouldn't let us throw you a bachelor party," Emmett grumbled and pouted. Both Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes and began to walk outside and run into the forest.

"I didn't need one, Emmett. I'm not sad to be a single man anymore. I've been waiting for this day ever since I saw how Esme and Carlisle were together," Edward said as they dodged through the trees and jumping over logs.

"I guess your right," Emmett finally agreed. "I'm glad to see you so happy, man. Bella is good for you," Emmett said.

"She is," Edward murmured and lifted his nose and took in a deep breath and set off for his prey.

* * *

Back at the house, Esme placed a trey full of food onto the bed and smiled brightly at the bleary eyed woman and fluttered around the bathroom to get the curling iron and blow dryer out and came back into the room to see Bella eating her breakfast.

"Are you excited for today?" Esme asked with a wide smile. Bella nodded her head with a closed mouth grin. She didn't want to gross her out with the food in her mouth.

"I can't wait to become his wife," Bella sighed dreamily. "I've always imagined how I would get married, or try to picture what my mate would look like, but I never got anything right then," Bella said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Did you ever get flashes of Edward at all while he tried to find him?" Esme asked, curious.

Bella nodded her head and pushed her hair back from her face. "It wasn't until a couple years back when I finally caught sight of his bronze colored hair. Although, I was sure I saw him with these emerald green eyes then, guess that was when he was still human," Bella bit her lip and looked down. "I'm – I'm actually glad I didn't mind him until he was changed into a vampire," Bella said in a whisper.

"Why's that dear?" Esme asked coming to sit down at the foot of the bed and tilted her head to the side as she waited for Bella to continue.

"Well, I don't think that one life time would be enough time for me to be with Edward. Of course and I can stop phasing and age if I wanted, but I've been shifting since I the age of eighteen…way back then," Bella laughed and shook her head. Her eyes watered slightly and she looked out the glass window into the woods where she knew her Edward was. "I just wish my parents could be here for this. They new how much finding my other half meant to me," Bella let out a shuttering sigh and a couple of tears escaped.

Esme felt her throat tighten and moved up until she was sitting beside Bella and pulled her into a side hug. "I'm sure their up in heaven with Edward's parents smiling down on you two. They will always be here," She said pointing to Bella's heart. Bella gave Esme a watery smile.

"Thanks, Esme," Bella wiped away her tears. "I needed that," She nodded her head with a small sigh. Their was another knock at the door and Bella called in a soft "Come in" They smiled when they saw Angela standing by the door, wringing her hands together.

"You can come in, Angie," Bella smiled at her friend. Angela grinned and glided into the room, her face scrunching up at the smell of sex in the air. Bella threw her head back and let out a belly laugh.

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly, and sat down on the black couch by the wall. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you didn't offend me. Edward can be insatiable at times," She winked at Angela, who if she were human, would be blushing hotly. Both Bella and Esme laughed.

"How is it?" She asked, nervously biting her bottom lip and she looked at Bella. "The sex I mean? I – I uh, read in books that vampire sex is… uhm… well," She broke off, not knowing how to ask. Bella smiled trying to reassure her.

"Intense? Mind blowing, body shuttering?" Bella added cocking her head to the side. Angela nodded her head meekly and fiddled with her fingers. "It's everything and more," Bella sighed and licked her lips.

"Bella," Esme murmured and gently nudged her shoulder. Bella broke out of her daze and giggled.

"Sorry, when I start thinking Edward naked, everything usually fly's out of my head," She winked.

"I also wanted to ask you something while the guys are away," Angela mumbled as she looked over her shoulder and into the woods were the men had disappeared to. "Emmett, what – um – what am I to him? Is it the same as the rest of you guys? You know, like mates?" She whispered, pleading with her eyes.

"Have you talked to Emmett about this, Angie?" Bella asked softly. She didn't want to over step her boundaries with Emmett and say something that was meant for him to say.

Angela shrugged her shoulders and looked down. "We really haven't been able to talk really about us since everything has been going on," She shook her head. "I want to, but I also don't want to push him. I mean, he was with Rosalie for a long time, what if I'm not good enough for him?" She panicked.

"Oh, god. Please, that woman was nothing my than a fucking nuisances since she was brought into this family. Who's to say that she was actually good? Just because she was with Emmett for over fifty years doesn't mean anything," Bella shrugged.

"Still doesn't help me," Angela muttered.

"I can't tell you how he feels because this isn't my place and because I have no idea. You yourself need to ask him," Bella told her seriously. Angela nodded her head and gave Bella a grateful smile.

"Alright!" Esme clapped her hands once and moved Bella's tray off her lap. "You should get in the shower so we can get your ready!" All the girls were full of excitement and Bella practically skipped into the bathroom.

After Bella was washed, plucked and buffed Esme got to work on her hair. Bella wanted her hair up so Edward's mark on her neck stood proudly. The girls chatted about little things. Bella felt a small twinge when she heard Alice moving things down stairs, but it quickly passed. She had never been angry at anyone like she was at Alice. _How could someone who claimed to be your best friend do that?_ Bella asked herself.

Once Bella's hair was done, she gushed to Esme about how beautiful it looked and thanked her over and over. Esme walked up to Bella, holding a small black velvet box and smiled gently at Bella.

"This is from Edward. He wanted to give you something for the wedding," She winked. Bella smiled softly, but gasped as a beautiful set of diamond earrings sat, nestled in the fabric. Bella's hand flew to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh, my god!" Her eyes were wide and tears sprung forth. She pulled the tiny piece of paper that was tucked into it and unfolded it.

"_Something new", _Bella read out loud.

"Their beautiful!" Angela gushed as she looked at them. Bella sniffled and quickly put them on, smiling at her reflection.

"That man," Bella murmured lovingly and caressed them and smiled.

"Okay! Now you have everything," Angela said as she placed all the things out. "Something barrowed," She twirled the garter around her finger and giggled. Bella almost blushed but quickly slipped it up her leg where it sat and hugged her thigh.

"Something old," Esme pulled out a gorgeous rhinestone encrusted swirl detailed bridal hair comb.

"It's lovely!" Bella beamed. "Is it yours?" Bella asked Esme as she watched her put it in her hair. She nodded at Bella and gave her a soft smile.

"I wore it when I married Carlisle for the first time," She said wistfully, her eyes glazing over as she remembered that day.

"What are you going to wear that's blue?" Angela asked. Bella let out a deep sigh and walked over to her jewelry box that sat on the bed. She opened it and pulled out the beautiful ring that had a sapphire stone in the middle with small diamonds around the band. She slipped it on her right, middle finger and gazed down at it.

"This was my mother's wedding ring," Bella murmured as she blinked away tears.

"Oh, dear," Esme cooed. "It's beautiful," Bella smiled at the two of them. They all were quiet for a couple of seconds before Bella composed herself.

"Great! Now you have everything a bride needs!" Angela exclaimed. "Something old was the comb, something new was the earrings, something borrowed was the garter," They all giggled. "And something blue is your mother's ring. Were all set!"

* * *

Edward lifted his chin as he tightened up his tie. If it were possible, Edward could almost feel the echo of his heart beating, he was so excited to finally make his Bella his wife. It was something that never left his mind as him and his brothers all had the full morning hunt. It was sort of a tradition with the Cullen men who get married. Edward grinned widely into the mirror as his thoughts went to his beloved bride-to-be. All the ladies had their thoughts blocked by Bella, his request, so he could be surprised when she walked down the isle to him. Their was a knock at the door, and if he had been paying attention, he would have told them to go away.

"_Edward_," A voice he didn't want to hear purred. He rolled his eyes at her lame attempts.

"What is it, Tanya?" He asked, bored already with this conversation.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Her voice was too innocent, and all who knew Tanya Denali new that woman was far from it. "Where's Rosalie, I wanted to see how she was doing, I know her and Isabella didn't really get along well last time I was here," She asked and Edward had to fight back a chuckle.

"Oh, she won't be here," He said vaguely.

"She didn't want to come?" Tanya asked as she grew closer to him. Edward let out a sigh of frustration.

"No, and she won't be anywhere else for a while," He smirked. He stilled when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Such a shame. Not even one of your family members wants to attend to your wedding. Shouldn't that tell you something?" She raised her eyebrow at him. He shrugged off her hand and turned to look at her.

"I don't really care that she isn't here, to be blunt." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And no, it doesn't because she isn't the one getting married, I am," He all but growled.

"Hmm, seems someone is a little tense," Tanya tried to smile sexily, but failed. "I could ease you up if you want, your little pet wouldn't even know," She whispered. Edward snarled and pushed Tanya, hard enough to send her flying into the wall.

"She's not a pet, she's my mate!" He almost roared. "And I would never have your filthy hands on me when I have a beautiful woman who will do sure enough do that for me. I've told you time and time again, Tanya that we will NEVER happen. You need to fucking realize this shit now," His eyes were black as night.

"We could be happy together!" Tanya yelled her eyes wild. "You know I love you and I know you love me!" She seethed. Edward threw his head back and laughed.

_Christ, it's like ____Déjà vu__. _Edward thought.

"No, we couldn't and you don't love me, you just are taking a huge hit to your ego because I was the only single man to ever turn you down. You're not hot shit like you think you are," He sneered. "I would never love you, you need to get that threw your thick ass head of yours," He rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist. "Leave," Tanya let out a small scream and spun around and stormed out of the room. Edward let out a gust of air.

"_Everything alright, love?_" He heard Bella ask him.

"_All is well. Seems we'll never have a moment's rest until Tanya is gone. _He sighed mentally. He grinned when he heard her mental chuckle.

"_Don't worry, she won't do anything. I'll kill her myself before she does,_" Bella told him seriously.

"_I know. Now get back to getting ready. My arms miss holding you_," He almost whined.

"_I'll see you very soon, my Edward,_" She quickly closed off their connection and he felt lighter. Another knock at the door and Edward checked to make sure who it was before letting them in.

"Come in, Carlisle," Edward called as he smoothed out his suite.

"Everything alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked. It seemed everyone heard what had gone on and were worried that Edward would do something drastic.

"All is fine," He huffed. "That woman is fucking crazy," He muttered. Carlisle chuckled and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry, Edward, Kate is holding Tanya and making sure she doesn't ruin this day for you. If she gets out of line, she will give her a little shock," Edward shook his head and laughed.

"Woman's delusional to think I love her," He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, well, she won't be messing this day up anymore," Carlisle reassured him.

"Good, good," Edward sucked in a breath.

"So you ready to get married?" Carlisle asked as he tightens his tie as well. Bella and Edward had asked him to do their wedding for them and Carlisle couldn't be any happier to do it.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he fidgeted. "I'm ready now; we've got everything done, right?" Edward asked, looking around the room.

"Calm down," Carlisle chuckled. "Everything is fine and up to perfection. I just came in here to get you so we can get this wedding going. I know it was hard for you to leave Isabella this morning," He gave Edward a small, understanding smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Edward asked and pulled Carlisle out of the room. He chuckled behind Edward and they both made their way to the meadow where the wedding was being held. Edward sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at all the twinkling lights and flowers that were set up.

"It's amazing," Edward gasped.

"Yes, I see why you use to escape here from time to time," Carlisle murmured next to him. "I'm very proud of you, Edward." Carlisle said as he turned to him. "You more than anyone, deserves this day and I couldn't be happier to bring Isabella into our family," Edward smiled at his maker and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks," He whispered, choked up. They both smiled at each other and made their way to where they were supposed to stand. All the thoughts were pushed back and he tried to listen for his Bella. He grinned when he heard their footsteps.

Soon enough the music played and Angela and Emmett walked down the Isle, grinned widely at each other then at Edward. Angela gave him a small, shy smile and nodded her head as she took her stand where Isabella soon would be. Esme, if she could, would have tears of joy running down her face as she saw Edward's bright eyes. She quietly sobbed and held on to Carmen's arm as they waited for Bella to walk. The music switched and everyone stood up and turned to see the beauty that was Isabella stand there with a smile and wet eyes.

Bella felt like her heart was going to explode as she saw the proud, but stunned smile on Edward's face. His eyes were wide as he watched her walk to him. She let out a tiny giggled as his jaw dropped as he finally saw all of her. He quickly shook his head and gave her a crooked smile and held out his hand as she closed in. When their hands met, they both let a content sigh.

'I love you,' Bella mouthed and Edward repeated her words.

They both hardly listened to what Carlisle was saying, getting lost in each other's eyes. Bella's bright green eyes bored into Edward's golden ones, like she was able to see deep down into his soul. His dead heart constricted as he uttered the words "I do" and beamed as Bella said the same words back.

"You may now, kiss your bride," Carlisle said. Edward grinned and pulled Bella close to him, wrapping his cool arms around her waist. Bella let her hands slide up from his chest and around his neck, tilting hers as she waited for her mates kiss. Emmett let out a loud whoop and Edward chuckled, pulling back and letting his forehead lean against hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," He murmured lovingly. Bella let a watery sigh.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen." She said back. "My husband," She whispered and let her hand trail down his cheek.

"My _wife_," His eyes were so intense that Bella and to press her thighs together.

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Emmett boomed. Bella giggled and pulled back leaning to the side to look at him and wink.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would love to announce Mr. and Mrs., Edward Cullen!" Everyone let out loud cheers as they watched the two smile at each other, love shown brightly in their eyes.

* * *

**Finally they are married! The next chap will be the honeymoon! **

**So...what do you guys think of Tanya? Will she be the new threat?**

**Also, Bella's wedding dress and such are on my bio, I'm not very good with going into a lot of detail and I didn't want to go on and on about Bella's dress.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out! This one just wouldn't work! I must have deleted the whole thing like three times before I settled on this. I want to give a big thanks to my doll and beta, princess07890! She edited all the chapters for this story so once this is done, like Vampire King, I will re-post.**

**SM owns everything Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella giggled into Edward's shoulder as the walked down the steps, Emmett had been way too happy about throwing the rice. They heard his gleeful laugh and couldn't help but smile at him. They were so glad he wasn't depressed over the whole Rosalie thing.

Tanya, thankfully, kept her mouth shut. Although, it might have been because her sister threated to lay her ass out if she tried anything again. It had taken Bella all of her self-control not to run to that bitch and tear her to shreds. She made a mental note to keep both Alice and Edward up to date with the crazy bitch.

The small reception in the back of the Cullen's yard was amazing. They had draped pixie lights draped and flowers sprinkled around the ground. It was very beautiful, and Bella did tell Alice that she loved how everything turned out and she was thankful for it. Although that was the only thing she said to her, it was still nice to hear. Alice knew it would take some time for their relationship to come together, but she was willing to be patient until then.

Even though Bella was the only one who would be eating, the cake was amazing. Red velvet was her favorite and she gushed to Edward about how amazing it tasted. Of course, being the sassy girl Bella was, she smashed a small piece of cake into Edward's closed mouth and giggled when he fought back his gag. It was all in good fun and _mostly _everyone had a good time.

The couple quickly got into Edward's Vanquish, his pride and joy; other than Bella that is. Bella could feel his excitement about it all. He loved this car and wished that he could drive it more, but it would have been to conspicuous if they did. The car cost close to a million dollars, and that's not including the upgrades that were added.

"I love this car," Bella said as she ran her fingers lightly up and down the seats. Edward's lust filled gaze turned to her and Bella had to fight the urge to lunge across the seat and show him how much that gaze did to her. She looked stunning in her black jersey wrap dress. Bella had pulled the pins from her hair and let her curls down and shook them out slightly, fluffing her hair. She refreshed her makeup and slipped into black sling backs and was ready to go.

"You look beautiful," Edward said gruffly, his gaze burning into her body as he looked at her up and down slowly.

"Thank you," Bella smiled a coy smile.

"It will look even better on the floor, though," He smirked as her heart rate picked up.

"Naughty boy," She whispered into his ear, letting her tongue flick out. Edward shuttered and let out a small groan.

"Just you wait, Isabella," His voice was husky and full with lust. "You'll pay for that," He smirked.

He took off to the airport, where they would leave for their honeymoon. Bella wasn't sure of how long they would be staying there, but she hoped for a while. She loved the family, but she wanted time alone with Edward, she didn't need the family up her ass 24/7 like they are now. There was no damn privacy and that was one thing they both wanted.

"Don't worry, love," He kissed the back of her hand as they hit the high way. "We will go on our own for as long as you wish. I've been with the family for a very long time now, it's my turn to leave _the nest_, so to speak," He smiled softly at her.

"You're sure?" She bit her bottom lip. "I just… I want alone time, I don't want to have to worry about watching how loud we have to be or having someone butt into our conversation. I've been alone for a long time, Edward; it's just a little hard being in a house full of people who really don't give you your privacy. With Alice's gift as well as Jasper's, it's like we can never be truly alone," She felt kind bad, but not too much to make her wish she never said anything. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"I understand. It was pure hell have to listen to Rosalie and Emmett go at it. Even though Rosalie was faking most of the time, it still didn't help ease my mind; I would usually go to my meadow and just let myself relax and have peace and quiet," He murmured to her. Bella bit her lip harder, making it go white as she tried to get her thoughts together.

"Would you," She started but broke off, shaking her head.

"Go ahead," Edward urged her. Bella blew out a breath and mustered up the courage.

"Would you mind if we lived on our own?" She asked with furrowed brows. "I mean, we'll be starting a family when the time is right and I just… I just want it to be about _us _not us and the rest of the family. This will be a special time in our lives and I want to be able to share that with you without everyone coddling us," Bella said, peaking through her lashes at Edward, who was smiling as he looked ahead.

"I'm glad you brought that up," He grinned over at her. "Because I was thinking the same thing; I love my family, but they can be too much and very pushy," Bella nodded in agreement. Bella quickly tightened her shield over both of them and Bella giggled. "What?" He asked with a confused smile.

"I tightened my shields around us so that we actually do have privacy," She winked at him. "Alice won't be able to see us fully now. We can do anything we want without her seeing us in her visions," Edward's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked astonished.

"Yeah, I thought you already knew about that?" Bella tilted her head to the side. Edward shook his head and squeezed her hand gently.

"No, I mean, I knew you were able to block out mental attacks, but I didn't know you had a second shield that could stop Alice's visions as well," He was in awe of her and Bella's cheeks tinted under her tanned skin.

"I guess it's not something I usually think about. I've known of my powers for a long time, but I didn't stay around people," She shrugged. "The only time I did was with the La Push gang, and I learned my lesson on that one," She grumbled.

"Don't worry, love," He whispered to her, letting his finger caress her cheek. "You'll never be alone for as long as I live," He leaned over to kiss her lips quickly. Bella melted into his side.

"I know, and thank you for that," She smiled and kissed his neck making him squirm in his seat. She threw him a cocky smile and wink. He licked his lips as he caught sight of her bare tanned legs and let out a soft growl.

They were driving on I-5; Edward had his had resting on Bella's left leg, lightly caressing her thigh. He could tell she was enjoying the touch of his hand and had slightly reclined her seat back, so that Bella could stretch out more comfortably. Her legs were slightly parted open and Edward let his right hand travel between her knee and the hem line of her dress. As he caressed and massaged her leg, he inched Bella's dress further and further up her thigh exposing more and more of her tanned legs.

Edward could feel the heat on his fingers as he inched up Bella's thigh getting closer and closer to her pussy. As he reached the top of her inner thigh, he quickly shredded her panties that she had been wearing and brought them to his face, inhaling deeply. A loud growl escaped his chest as the tangy scent of her arousal held heavily on them before stuffing them into the pocket of his pants.

"They're mine now," He said as his black eyes found hers. Bella let out a small shutter and tried to rub her thighs together to sooth the ache.

He brought his fingers back to her bare pussy and moaned at the velvet feel. Bella shot him a smirk, feeling smug that she was able to make her mate happy. She knew he liked her bare even more than when she had a slight patch of hair. His fingers caressed the velvety folds of her soft lips; he could tell she was wet with excitement as his fingers slipped between her pussy. Edward worked his fingers up and down the length of Bella's silky smooth slit before letting his finger flick at her engorged clit. He could hear Bella began to moan softly in her seat as she began to rock her hips into his fingers.

"You like that?" Edward asked roughly. His jaw was tense and looked as if he would break his teeth if he were human.

"Yessss," Bella hissed and grabbed his hand, making him lay his palm flat against her pussy while she bucked wildly into it. "So good," She groaned and tossed her head back and forth.

Edward slipped two fingers into her drenched heat and curled them as she continued to finger fuck herself with his cool fingers. He began to move his fingers slowly before building the movement up, taking in pleasure of her wild cries. He began to purr as he smelt her heady scent and flick his tongue out to taste it in the air. Before Bella could blink, his fingers were out of her and into his mouth, where he began to moan at the taste. She whined slightly at the loss of him and turned to look at him.

"You taste so sweet and tangy," He mumbled around his fingers. "I could taste you for the rest of my life and never get enough," He growled roughly.

"Please," Bella whimpered. "I need you," Her thighs were rubbing together forcibly, trying to ease the ache that Edward had caused.

"Do I do this to you, _wife_?" He purred the words to her in her ear. "Do I make you wet like this?" He hissed and placed his fingers back inside her. Bella groaned and nodded her head. Edward flicked her clit hard, making her yelp in surprise. "Answer me," He said dangerously low.

"Yes, you always make me so wet," She moaned. Her hips swiveled and she mewled gripping Edward's forearm.

He began to finger her roughly, knowing just what she liked while keeping his eyes on the road. The inside of the car smelt heavily of both of their arousals. Both of their eyes were heavy and their chest panting for air. Bella began tossing her head side to side as her orgasm approached quickly. Her walls fluttered around Edward's fingers as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her. Bella threw her head back and let out a loud moan as her pussy clenched Edward's fingers as she came, shaking hard at the force of the orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She chanted and bucked her hips, drawling out her orgasm.

"Good girl," Edward crooned and pulled his fingers out and bringing them up to trace her bottom lip. "Suck, tell me how good you taste," He commanded. Bella sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and moaned lightly.

"So good," She purred before placing his fingers in her mouth to clean him up. She let his hand go and turned her flushed face to look at him. "Can I return the favor?" She asked seductively. Edward licked his lips, but the shook his head.

"We're almost at the airport, love," He said reluctantly. Bella pouted and ran her hand up and down his thigh. "You'll make it up to me on the plane," He grinned at her with a wink. Bella's heart sped up and she felt herself grow warm and her pussy began to ache again.

"Oh, I will," She smirked.

They arrived at the airport and Edward parked his car in private parking spot, where it would be well looked after. They gathered their bags up and walked in, ignoring the lustful and envious looks being thrown their way. Bella could see some women batting their lashes at her husband and a possessive growl built in her chest. She grabbed his hand and forced it to settle on her lower back, but instead, his hands found her ass. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"They don't matter, my love," He cooed to her. "I see no one but you, remember that," He kissed her temple and left his hand where it was as they walked to the counter, handing the woman their tickets. Her nametag said Kelly and Bella had to stop from smacking her silly.

"Excuse me, we'd like to make our flight, on time," Edward said, annoyed. The woman, Kelly, flushed, embarrassed for being caught drooling over him.

"Yes," Bella snapped. "I'd love to get to my honeymoon already," She smiled sweetly at the stunned girl.

"Oh-of course," Kelly stuttered and began to type on the computer. They got their luggage situated twenty minutes later. Bella was more than ready to tear the girl's hair out by the looks she was giving her husband. She reminded herself that getting thrown in jail while they were waiting for their plane wouldn't help matters.

They settled into the plastic seats as they waited for their flight to be called. Edward had snatched the tickets up before Bella had a chance to get a good look at them. She was still pouting as they sat down and looked up at him with wide-eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell me where were going yet?" She whined. Edward smirked and shook his head.

"What kind of surprise would that be if I told you?" He asked with a quirk of his brow. Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't play fair," She pouted. Edward chuckled throatily and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Never said I did, love," He tugged her ear gently with his teeth, making her moan softly.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, narrowing her eyes. Edward smirked and threw her a cheeky wink.

"Who said I wouldn't?" He teased and fought a light when he hard Bella's breath catch in her throat.

"Such a tease," She pouted, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Edward tilted his head to the side, allowing Bella's tongue to caress his.

"Takes one to know one," He chuckled as he pulled back.

Bella was about to answer, but stopped as they heard their flight being called. Bella smirked and stood up slowly, her legs brushing against his hand and knee. She grinned when he muttered to himself, before swaying her hips as she walked away. Edward snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her to his side. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck and squeezing her hip.

"You little minx," He growled softly. "You know what that pert ass does to me," He told her while letting his hand wonder down and squeezed her ass. Bella squeaked before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Tickets please," A nasally voice broke threw their little bubble. Bella pulled away from Edward to turn her angry green eyes to the bottle blonde. She couldn't help but sneer at the woman. Her overly mascaraed lashes practically stuck together as she tried to bat them at _her_ husband.

"Of course," Edward said politely.

"So, you and your sister are going on a vacation," The blonde said, Becky, was what her nametag read.

"Sister?" Edward asked confused before smirking down at Bella. "My sister is at home, this," He pulled Bella closer to him. "Is my wife," He threw her a heated glance, that didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and licked his lips. "In fact, this is our honeymoon" He smiled proudly.

"Isn't that nice," Becky said, although, her tone was anything but.

"Yeah," Bella smirked at the woman. "He sure doesn't fuck me like his sister," She giggled into his side as she watched the woman's eyes widened. "Have a nice day!" Bella said brightly as she and Edward both walked onto the plane.

"Bad kitten," Edward said huskily. He loved to watch his mate stake her claim on him, just as much as she did when he did it.

"You know I hate it when women look at you," She snarled lightly.

"They can look all they want, but I never cast them a second's glance, love," He told Bella honestly. "I see no one but you," He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Damn well better," Bella mumbled.

They found their seats for first class easier than Bella thought. Her heart rate was thudding loudly in her chest as they took their seats. It was her first time on an airplane and her nerves were starting to take over her body. After Edward placed their bags in the compartment over their heads, he sat down and hugged Bella closer to him. He could see how scared she was starting to get.

"Oh, love," He sighed softly. "If I would have known how frightened you were going to be, we could have taken another mode of transportation," He kissed the top of her head.

"No, no," Bella shook her head quickly. "I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me, just hold me and I'll be fine," Bella cuddled closer to Edward and placed her head on his chest.

"Anything you wish, my Bella," He whispered to her. "Why don't you try to take a quick nap, hum?" Bella nodded her head and snuggled into Edward's cool embrace.

* * *

Bella woke up groggily, sat up and looked around, disoriented. She felt Edward's cool fingers running through her hair. She rubbed her eyes gently and tried to rid of the makeup that she was sure settled under her eyes. Edward chuckled softly, causing her head to snap up. She tried to glare at him but melted into him as his eyes gazed lovingly at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked quietly, sitting up to stretch out her muscles.

"For almost an hour," Edward answered her quietly. "Your stomach kept growling and I knew it was a matter of time before you woke up to eat," He smiled crookedly at her. Bella felt her cheeks burn and she ducked her head.

"Shut up," She muttered.

As if on cue, another blonde hostess came sashaying down the aisle with a cart holding their dinner. Bella could smell the seafood coming from the dishes and felt her mouth water slightly. Edward chuckled softly next to her, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Dinner?" The woman purred to Edward. Bella's eyes narrowed and she felt her eyes flash before she calmed down.

"Yes, please, I'm starving," Bella growled at her, wanting nothing more than to scratch her eyes out. The hostess unwillingly turned to Bella and was practically turning green with envy.

"Of course," She nearly spat. Bella and Edward had to hold back their laughter. Bella turned to Edward as he tugged her to him, giving her a searing kiss.

_That __ought to__ put that bitch in her place_, Bella thought.

The hostess practically threw Bella's dinner in her lap and Edward had to hold her back before she could lunge at the woman.

"Excuse me," Edward said, anger seeping in his voice. The hostess smiled brightly at him. "Next time you disrespect my _wife, _I will personally call your supervisor about your behavior to the people on the plane," He sneered at her. The blonde bimbo stood there, her mouth hanging open and her thoughts were buzzing in her head. Edward waved his hand. "You're dismissed," He said in a bored tone. Bella smirked and looked at her husband with mischief clear in her eyes.

The hostess huffed and stomped away, causing Bella to break out into a peal of laughter. Of course, that caused some of the businessmen to turn and look at the beautiful woman. Edward glared at them as their eyes burned into Bella's body. He'd have to get use to it, though; everyone looked at her in awe.

"So," Bella said as she started on her lobster. "Are you going to tell me where were going yet?" She licked the butter off her bottom lip. Edward fought back a groan as he looked at her plump inviting lips.

"No," He said huskily. "We'll be there soon, love," He chuckled at her pout.

* * *

They arrived in Rio de Janeiro around eight at night. The weather was warm, so much so that it was difficult to breathe. Edward was thankful that they had air conditioning in the house or Bella might have to stay permanently in the water. He could see the excitement glittering in her eyes as they darted around, trying to capture the sights around her.

"Calm down, love," Edward laughed softly, placing their bags in the small boat. "We will come back to the mainland later on," He pulled her to her with a sexy smile. "Right now, I want to get you naked and ravish your beautiful body," Bella moaned into his neck and felt her body break out in goosebumps.

"Let's hurry, then," She muttered and detangled herself from him, rushing to throw her things in the boat. Edward let out a booming laugh, something similar to Emmett's, and followed her lead.

Edward paid the taxi man and set him off on his way before leading Bella onto the boat. He was giddy, he was known for his love of speed and the boat they were on looked like it would fly in the waters. They settled in and Edward walked behind her and placed a cloth over her eyes.

"No peeking," He kissed the back of her head. "I want this to be a surprise you'll never forget. Hold on tight," He kissed under her ear, causing Bella to shiver in pleasure.

"Hurry, I don't know how I'll be able to stop myself from jumping you if you keep doing that," Bella breathed, her heart thudding in her chest.

"As you wish," He placed another soft kiss to the top of her head and quickly started the boat.

They were off like a bat out of hell. Edward kept his head clear to make sure there weren't any police on the water, Bella would kill him if they were ticketed or taken in because of his crazed hormones. He laughed as he sped up, knowing the coast was clear. The wind brushed through both of their hair, the salty water splashing from the side of the boat. The cool water felt good on Bella's heated skin.

"Are we almost there?" Bella called over the wind.

"Yeah! Just a little more and we'll be there. Hold on tight, _wife_," He laughed joyfully. Bella felt her heart swell at how Edward was enjoying himself. It seemed that being home with everyone else had him tense. She'd have to talk to him about that.

.

After another fifteen minutes, Edward finally pulled up to the dock. Bella blew out a breath and tried to tame her hair, but she knew it was a lost cause. She was still sitting, waiting none too patiently for Edward to take the blindfold off so she could finally see what her husband kept her waiting for. She huffed impatiently when he still didn't come to her, but she sat in her seat.

"Ready nooow?" She dragged the word out, sounding much like a petulant child. She heard Edward's soft chuckle behind her and almost sighed in relief. She felt the blindfold becoming loose, but still kept her eyes closed as it fell from her eyes. After a second, she opened her eyes and gasped.

"Welcome to Isle Esme."

* * *

**I know I'm a total cock block for that, but I did give you guys a little something in this chapter! Don't worry, possessive, dom and slightly dark Edward show in the next chapter. I can't wait! Yum!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait I had a real bad case of writers block and couldn't start a chapter without deleting it! The next might take a little longer, too. What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? Send me your idea's and maybe I can add them in!**

**SM owns everything Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella stared in wonder as she gazed at the cottage that was nestled in the middle of the island. It was beautiful and small, but looked big enough to fit probably the whole Cullen clan. Bella turned around and threw her arms around Edward's shoulders, squealing her joy into his chest. She felt his rumbling laughter against her cheek and she smiled widely at the sound. His hands came up and hooked under her knees and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist before pulling back and looking into his sparkling eyes.

"This is amazing!" Bella grinned and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Edward's nose.

Edward smirked back, pulling her tight against him. "I'm glad you like it," He murmured while nuzzling his nose to her cheek. "I must admit, that if this is the reaction you get from staying on an island like this, I just might have to buy us one," He pulled back and winked at her, smiling widely as her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly. "You'd really buy us our own island?" Her eyes were wide, but he could see the excitement in them. "That would be fucking awesome!" She crowed, bouncing in his arms. Edward groaned and hissed as her warm pussy brushed against his hard cock.

"If that gets you excited, then I'll have to buy you really big things," Edward grunted. Bella giggled and circled her hips into him, causing him to hiss in pleasure again.

"How about you just worry about getting this fucking dress off me and showing your wife how much you love her by fucking her into oblivion?" Bella panted against his parted lips before smashing her lips to his. She nipped, bit and sucked on his bottom lip and moaned against him as she felt him squeeze her ass.

"My pleasure, love," Edward replied huskily as he finally pulled away from Bella's lips. He felt his eyes darken as he gazed at her swollen lips and gripped her tighter as he walked them to the house. Right before he took a step in, Edward rearranged Bella so he was holding her bridal style and he grinned down at her. "Its customary," He shrugged and walked over the threshold. Bella giggled into his neck and gave it a small nip and pulled back with a grin.

"My husband," She cooed to him, letting her finger trail down his cheek softly. Her voice was thick with emotion and, if he could, Edward would have tears in his eyes from the love that shone in her beautiful green ones, as well as the love he felt through the bond. He didn't know how he got so lucky with his Bella, but he wouldn't regret the day she walked into his life and changed it for the better. She smirked when she felt him shiver in pleasure at her choice of words.

"My _wife_," He whispered back with just as much emotion. He leaned his head down and gently kissed her, his tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip. Bella opened eagerly, wanting to feel his cool tongue against her heated one.

Quickly, Edward spun Bella around so she was straddling his waist as he walked them into the house, their tongues fighting for dominance. The cottage with filled with their moans and groans echoing everywhere and before Bella could comprehend what was going on, Edward ripped her dress, exposing her beautiful body to him. A possessive growl built in Edward's chest and he fought hard to calm himself down. He was worried that his Bella would want soft and loving on their wedding night. They made love plenty of times, but Edward knew that she like to be wild in bed. It must have something to do with her animal inside her, Edward mused silently. His cock started to swell and feel tight inside the confines of the shorts he was wearing. The more they kissed, the more his cock started to throb. Bella's exposed breasts rubbed against his chest, allowing his cool skin to feel the hardness of her erect nipples, letting Edward know just how aroused she was. Bella pulled back and ripped his shirt, purring in delight as his chest clenched when her hands skimmed up his chest.

Bella leaned forward, kissing down his neck, slowly dragging her tongue down Edward's chest, before taking his nipple into her mouth and biting down gently; which drew a loud moan from him. He growled lowly as her other hand came up to pull and pluck at his other nipple.

"Fuck!" He cursed; his hands tightened on her waist and pulled her closer to him while he ground his erection to her wet center. Bella snarled and quickly ripped off his shorts, along with his boxers and licked her lips as she caught sight of the clear liquid seeping from the head of his cock and slowly running down his shaft. Without warning, she dropped to her knees and began to lick him clean, humming at the sweet taste of him. The taste of his venom was addicting to Bella and, if she could, she would drink it all day. Leaning forward, her tongue snaked out, licking the slit of the head while moaning softly. Edward clenched his fists to his sides, fighting the urge to grab her head and thrust deeply down her throat. If she kept teasing him like she was, he'd end up grabbing it.

"So good," Edward murmured as he felt Bella relax her throat and take him deeper. Bella hummed around him and tightened the hand that was around his shaft and she sucked greedily. Edward gave a small shudder as his stomach clenched and his balls tightened. His right hand came up to run his fingers through her soft hair, scratching her scalp lightly, before loosely grabbing at her hair. His hips bucked unconsciously as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat and he groaned. He cried out when he felt her hand come up and cup his balls, tugging softly and rolling them in her palm. Gritting his teeth together, Edward picked up his movements, snarling and growling out dirty words to his girl while putting his left hand on the side of her neck, his thumb flicking over the mark he put there.

"I'm going to cum," He rasped. Bella moaned around him, her inner animal pleading for him to. Sucking hard, Edward cried and snarled as he came down her throat in long ropes of cum. He pulled his cock out and watched as it landed on her tongue. "Fuck! Fuck yes!" He growled.

Bella's chest filled with pride as she saw the ecstasy look on his face. She made sure to clean him up, not leaving a single drop. She let his soft cock come out with a pop from her mouth before she smiled happily up at him. "How was that, _husband_?" She grinned cheekily at him. A soft growl built in his chest as he scooped her up, slamming his mouth to her, moaning at the taste of him on her tongue.

"I think it's time I take my _wife_ now, don't you?" Edward grinned coyly at Bella before blurring out of the house and outside. Bella let out a surprised squeak and tightened her legs and arms around him. She chuckled breathlessly and snuggled closer into his cold body. The air was muggy and she was glad for the air conditioning and Edward's cool body during the days and nights. God, Bella couldn't remember when she had been so happy, and she couldn't help but thank her handsome mate for it all. She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his, smiling softly at him when his eyes met hers. She watched as they softened, as he heard her thoughts and placed a gentle kiss on his plump lips.

Edward walked them towardds the clear water, taking in the beauty of the night where the moon hit the water, making both of them look ethereal. The shine of the moon hit Bella's skin, making her look like she was actually glowing and Edward felt himself fall more in love with her than he already was. If he were human, he was sure his heart would have exploded with all of the love it held for her. His life was hers; she was everything he could have ever wished for and more. He brought them into the water, until it reached his hips and then he leaned down and kissed her with so much passion that tears stung her eyes.

"You have giving me everything and more, Isabella," Edward said gruffly, his voice filled with so much emotion that Bella had to stifle back a sob. "I will forever cherish you, never taking you for granted because I know how it was not having this kind of love in my life. For so many years, centuries, have I wished for you," His lips were butterfly kisses as they whispered against her skin. "How many nights I prayed for you, wishing you would get me away and love me like I've seen with the others. A best friend, a confident, and a lover; I will forever cherish you, Isabella." He finished his loving words with another soft and tender kiss. He pulled back, wiping her cheeks of her tears and smiling gently at her, his eyes glazing over with venom tears.

"I love you," She whispered softly. "So, _so _much," She dug her fingers into his hair and positioning herself over his shaft. "Make love to me?" She asked, her lips ghosting over his. Edward trembled and nodded, bumping his nose to her before entering her gently. They both moaned softly as they connected, feeling their bond strengthen with each thrust. They whispered their love for each other as Edward thrusted deep in her. He moaned as her walls flutter around his cock, sucking him in with each movement.

"So deep," He moaned, burying his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. He hissed as her nails dug into his shoulder and her other hand pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck. Edward's arms tightened around Bella's waist as he thrusted harder into her, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her closer to him. They could hear the sound of the water lapping around them in the quiet night.

"I-I'm not going to last long," Bella whimpered as she threw her head back. Her breathing was choppy and her whole body tingled with her impending orgasm.

"That's it, love," Edward crooned, pulling her closer while still thrusting. "Come for me, for you husband," He growled softly. "Mine," He whispered as he placed a kiss on the mark on her neck.

"Yours!" Bella cried as her orgasm hit her full force. She had never come so hard in her life. Bella leaned forward and sunk her canines into Edward's neck, pushing her scent into him. Edward cried out in shock and pleasure before his instincts took over and he did the same to her, moaning as her blood coated his tongue. He loved feeding from her, it made him feel much closer to her than before. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder while he pulled her snuggly to him. She felt amazing, with the warm water and Edward's cold body. If the didn't have to, she wouldn't move at all, but her stomach had other ideas. Bella blushed as she felt Edward's chest rumble with his laughter.

"Time to feed you, sweet girl," He murmured to her as he began to walk them out of the ocean. Bella whined slightly and pouted her bottom lip as he did so. Edward chuckled and pulled her bottom lip and began to suck as he let his body follow up the path to the cottage. Bella let out a small moan and Edward knew that he had to feed her before they started up again. He let her lip go and placed a small kiss on it, before smiling down crookedly at her. "What would you like?" He asked as they entered the kitchen.

"What I want isn't food," Bella pouted and crossed her arms over her breasts, pushing them up and catching Edward's eye as they traveled down to them.

"Minx," He muttered as he walked to the fridge. He bent slightly at the waist as he scanned the food that was in there. "There's frozen pizza in here, would you like that?" Edward asked as he looked over his shoulder at her. Bella's stomach growled and she nodded her head. She didn't really realize how hungry she was until now.

_Not like food was the first thing on my mind when we stepped on this island, _Bella thought with a smirk.

"So what did you have planned while we are here?" Bella asked as she sat in one of the stools. She leaned her chin on the heels of her palms and smiled at Edward as he read the instructions and placed the pizza in the oven. He turned around to face Bella, and gave her a smirk.

"Well, I wanted to take you scuba diving and then maybe go to the waterfall that isn't too far from here. There are lots of things I have planned for us," Edward smirked and threw in a cheeky wink. Bella took a sip of her soda and sat back with a content smile on her face.

"Thank you," She said softly and enjoying the breeze that came threw one of the many opened windows.

"For what, my love?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head.

"For this, you, for being everything I wished and more," Bella replied using the same words he had just used not long ago, snuggling into her mate's chest.

"I'd do anything for you, Isabella," Edward's voice was hoarse and Bella had to blink back tears.

"I know," She whispered before leaning in and giving him the most passionate kiss she had ever given him. Her hands came up and tugged gently on his silky hair, twisting in her fingers. They both broke away when they heard the ding on the oven, signaling that Bella's pizza was done.

"Pizza's done," Edward whispered against her mouth, licking her bottom lip. Bella moaned throatily and tried to pull him closer to her.

"I know. I'm not all too hungry for pizza right now," She said as her hand drifted to his hard cock, giving it a squeeze. Edward grunted and pulled back, smirking at Bella's pouting face.

"As much as I would love to continue that, I think you should eat," He said as he made his way to the oven. Just as he finished his sentence, Bella's stomach rumbled loudly, causing her to roll her eyes at Edward's chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah," She huffed. "Don't act so smug," She pulled her hair away from her face and ran her fingers through the small knots. She sucked in a deep breath and let out a sigh. "That smells so good," She mumbled.

"What would you like to drink, love?" Edward asked as he sat a plate down in front of her with two slices of pizza.

"What is there?" Bella asked as she started to pick the cheese, blowing it so it was cool enough to eat. She hummed with approval and started to dig in. Edward chuckled at her eagerness and opened the fridge.

"We have milk, juice, soda, beer, wine," He rattled off and looked over his shoulder, waiting for her answer.

"Soda is good for now," Bella mumbled around her pizza. Edward placed the can in front of her and smiled gently.

"How is it?" He asked, curious. Bella tipped her head slightly to the side and sent him his favorite smile.

"It's delicious, thank you," She said before digging back in. Edward chuckled and pulled up his stool, sitting across from her. She swallowed and took a drink of her soda before turning back to him. "So, what did you have planned for tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll keep that as a surprise," Edward told her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He knew she hated surprises. Bella gave him a glare that would send humans running, but Edward wasn't fazed.

"But!" Bella tried to protest, but Edward just shook his head.

"No," Was all he said and he settled himself down. Bella pouted, but continued to munch on her pizza.

"No fair," She muttered.

* * *

Bella watched Edward wash the dishes in the sink, her eyes trailing all over his form, his muscles tensing and relaxing and she to bite her lip to keep from moaning out. God, he was so handsome and all hers. Edward smirked as he felt a possessive jolt flow through their bond and knew what her thoughts were headed without even having to tap into her brain. His cock stiffened as he felt it, knowing that she would claim him whenever she felt threatened, turned him on like crazy. He loved that she wouldn't put up with women's advances, and she knew she would have to deal with it sooner or later. That didn't mean she had to like it though…

A yawned escaped Bella's mouth and she covered it with her hand, her eyes watering at the force of the yawn. Edward turned and looked at her with adoring eyes.

"My love," He sighed softly and came to her side. "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted; why don't we head to bed?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Bella purred and leaned into his touch, her mouth opened slightly making her purr louder. "My little kitten," He teased gently and kissed her forehead.

"Bed sounds good," Bella murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open. Edward scooped her into his arms and smiled when she snuggled deeper into his chest. He made sure not to jostle her as he walked faster to the bedroom. He decided to leave her in his dress shirt and tucked her into bed, making his way to the other side of the bed to pull her to him.

"Sleep well, sweet girl," Edward murmured to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Night love," She whispered before falling into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sooo sorry for the long wait! RL got in the way and classes where a little crazy. Better late than never, right? Anyway, so I know I promised crazy vamp sex, but I that didn't come in this chapter. It's a little filler really, Edward and Bella play in the water and stuff like that.**

**Next chapter I'll have them discussing children and stuff like that, but let me know what you would like in the chapter. I love to see other idea's!**

**Many thanks to my Beta, princess07890! Without your help, my writing would look like shit!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly the next morning, and the weather was perfect to swim in. Edward was lying on his side and his eyes were soft as he looked down at the love of his entire existence, Bella. Bella was also on her side, her cheek on her hands and her mouth slightly parted. Her soft breaths filled Edward's ears and he smiled down at her. His fingers were running lightly through her hair and curling the ends, and repeating the motion, over and over again. He was excited to be taking Bella out snorkeling today and although she wouldn't be able to hold her breath like he could, it didn't matter to him. A picture of Bella's excited green eyes sparkling behind his eyes was enough to make him happy.

Bella's quiet sigh broke his thoughts and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He could hear the change in her heartbeat and knew that she would be waking soon. Even while sleeping she looked like a goddess and Edward couldn't be any happier. Well… he could. Thoughts of a mini Bella giggling while she ran from a playfully growling Bella flashed in his thoughts and tugging on his dead heart. They hadn't brought up the topic of children in a while and he knew that they would have to do it soon. Edward didn't want to wait longer than necessary.

"Hmm," Bella moaned as she wiggled in the bed, kicking the covers off with a frown. Edward chuckled softly as he watched her; her brows puckering in frustration. Tiny beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead and he pulled himself closer to her, not wanting her to get too hot. He cursed himself silently for not turning the air on during the night. He'd have to remember that when she went to sleep again; since her temperature ran hotter than a human's normally would, Bella tended to get overheated quickly.

"Humph," Bella grunted and shot up, pulling off the big shirt she had on. Edward managed to swallow a gasp at the sight of her naked body bared before his eyes. He would never get over how beautiful she was. "So fucking hot," She slurred, her voice still laced with sleep. Edward chuckled softly and pulled her to his cold body and blew a breath in her face. Sucking in a deep breath, Bella sighed in content and cracked an eye open.

"Is that better?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I really wish you had turned the air on though. Can you do it now before we head out for the day?" She asked in a husky voice. Edward shifted and nodded his head mutedly. He ran his fingers through her hair, making Bella purr deeply. He smiled down at her and noticed that her eyes had closed and again and leaned down to place a kiss on her nose. He quickly left the bed and turned the air on, a second later, he was back in his spot.

"Do you really wish to sleep more, Beautiful?" He asked softly. Bella moaned and stretched out on him, balling her fist and tucking it under her chin.

"You have no idea how content I feel right now, or ever," She spoke in a whisper, but Edward could hear her crystal clear. "I love being away from everyone and it just being us. We don't have to worry about being heard, we can do what we want, whenever we want it," She rambled. "There's no nosey family to listen to our conversations," Edward hummed in agreement at her words. He didn't notice until now how relaxed his shoulders felt, how his _whole_body felt. He had been so used to hearing everyone's thoughts and trying hard to block them out. Now, he only heard his mate's thoughts and if he wished, she could shut them off for him, to give him complete silence.

"You're right," He stated, astonished. "My head, my thoughts – they're all my own," His voice was excited and Bella looked up to see his eyes shine. She smiled and trailed her finger down the slope of his nose in a soothing matter.

"I'm glad," She grinned. "Does that mean we can stay here as long as we wish?" She asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Is that what you want? If you like, we can buy our own house, decorate it however we want," His thoughts ran a mile a minute. Bella giggled at him and leaned up on his chest on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've never thought about living on your own?" She asked curiously. She knew that the others had gone off to do their own thing, at least once in a while. Edward shook his head sadly and frowned.

"No," He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, I was on my own for a couple of years," His tone was bitter and he looked everywhere but her. Bella knew what he was talking about – his "dark years" as he called it.

"I don't understand why you're so upset," She said softly, not wanting to upset him with her words. Edward's eyes snapped to her and widened at them.

"What?" He asked. "I killed people Bella, people who I didn't have a right to kill," He growled and narrowed his eyes. Bella pushed herself up so that she was straddling his stomach. Although, this time, there was nothing sensual about the position.

"I understand what you're saying, love, but do you understand how many lives you probably saved? Do you understand that there was one less evil person on this earth? You saved girls from such dark fates, Edward," She finished softly, looking him in the eyes as she spoke. "I don't think any less of you, you know that right?" Her head tilted to the side.

"I was doing God's work," He muttered while looking down. She sighed and shook her head.

"Humans kill everyday; you think that some care about that? They kill for selfish reasons, while you helped take disgusting filth off this earth and made it one step better. So many lives were saved, remember that when you think about those dark times, okay?" She leaned and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"You think so?" He looked up at her with such a vulnerable and hopeful look, that it broke her heart and she felt tears sting her eyes. She nodded and smiled at him before nuzzling her nose with his.

"I truly do, I'm not saying it just to make you feel better. What if one of those men you had killed, heaven forbid, attacks our daughter? Imagine what a father would do when he found out his little girl was violated?" She spoke in a gentle voice. Edward sucked in a sharp breath. He had never thought of it that way, well, because he never thought he'd be able to have kids, period. But, also for the many victims those filthy men had inflicted on them made his heart break a little. Edward nodded his head.

"You're right. I never had thought about it that way," He pulled her into a passionate kiss, leaving Bella completely breathless.

"Whoa," She gasped as he pulled back. A smug smirk played on his lips as he watched her fingers rub against her bruised lips. "I've got to be right more often if I get that," She giggled into his neck, nipping playfully. "When are we starting the day?" Bella asked, and Edward could hear the excitement in her voice.

"We can start now if you like," He said. "But first, I want you to eat a big breakfast. We'll be out most of the day snorkeling or swimming and you'll be tired or probably asleep by the time we get back here," Edward said, running his hand up and down her back. Bella nodded and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Would you like to cook for me, or will I have to slave away in the kitchen," Bella moaned playfully, flapping on her back on the bed. Edward chuckled and tickled her sides, grinning madly at the squeals and giggles coming from his wife.

"Don't act like you've had to lift a finger in the kitchen," He poked her side playfully. "I seem to recall me being the one to cook almost all of your meals," He narrowed his eyes at her innocent expression.

"I can't help it if you cook ten times better than I do. Who would have thought, a vampire is better at making food, and he doesn't even eat it, than a human cooking," Bella shook her head in mock pity.

"What would you do without me?" Edward asked wistfully. Bella walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaned her head against his back and let out a small sigh.

"That's something I never want to think about," She said quietly. Edward's hand came down, covered her hand with his and caressed it gently.

"You won't ever," Edward told her seriously. "Nothing and no one could ever take you away from me," He murmured the last part mostly to himself.

"You'll always be my protector," Bella smiled against his back. Edward decided he needed to lighten the mood.

"Me, protector," He grunted in his best cave man voice and pounded his chest once, making Bella giggle.

"My big strong man," She cooed to him.

"Damn right, woman!" He spun around and slammed his lips to hers, making Bella moan softly. His hands gripped at her hips and pulled her firmly into his grasp, while Bella's made their way into his thick bronze hair, tugging at the nape of his neck. Edward's tongue glided across Bella's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Granting it quickly, she let him tease her tongue playfully, before sucking on her tongue gently. Bella's moan spurred Edward on more; he cupped her ass and hiked her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Edward," Bella moaned and tilted her head back as he kissed down her neck, sucking on her collarbone. "So good," She groaned, tugging his hair sharply.

"You're very good at distracting me, wife," Edward mumbled against her skin. Bella chuckled and pulled back.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," She raised her brow.

"Of course not, distract me whenever you like," He winked before setting her down and turning back to her food. He placed a bowl with all kinds of fruit inside; strawberries, oranges, kiwi, blueberries and grapes. Bella moaned as she popped them, one by one into her mouth, licking her lips; tasting the sweet and bitter taste of each fruit. Edward cleared his throat gruffly as he caught sight of his wife and turned back to her eggs as he tired to calm down the monster in his sleep pants.

He placed her food in front of her and gave her a small kiss before disappearing. Bella looked over her shoulder, confused as to where he went, before shrugging her shoulders and digging into her food. She moaned quietly as the fluffy eggs melted in her mouth. She smiled in adoration for her mate and husband for taking such good care of her. Bella took a sip of her orange juice before digging back into her fruit. Edward appeared as she bit into a juicy strawberry, jumping at the sudden movement. She gasped as she took in Edward's bare muscular chest and black board shorts.

"Wow," She whimpered. Bella knew she would never get over how amazingly handsome Edward was and knew she'd have to beat women, and some men, over with a stick.

"See something you like?" Edward teased. Bella nodded her head so quickly that it seemed to jerk up and down and finished her fruit.

"Oh, I definitely see something I like and more," She purred, winking at him. Edward's eyes darkened and he quickly shook his head, before he had her back in bed, screaming his name.

"Are you almost done? I thought we could get an early start this morning," Edward said as he moved to the fridge. "I also packed a lunch for you last night so you won't have to worry about that," Bella smiled lovingly at him and leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss.

"I love you," She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"As I love you," He smiled crookedly at her.

Bella padded off to her suitcase and rifled through it to find her bikini. She had plenty to look at, but she figured she'd save the naughty ones for the night swims they loved to take before bed. She pulled out a black two piece with a large gem in the middle, the top was strapless and the bottom tied at the sides.

_Easy__access__…__._Bella thought with a wicked grin.

She quickly changed into her bikini and ran her fingers through her hair a couple times, messing the curls up slightly. She grabbed her big beach hat as she made her way out to meet Edward in the front of the room. A deep growl filled the room once he saw her and Bella smirked at him.

"You like it?" She did a twirl and a slight pose at the end. Edward's eyes devoured her body and Bella shivered at the intense look on his face. Her skin prickled with goosebumps and she bit her lip to try and keep the moan from working its way out of her mouth.

"I love it," He stated gruffly. "Although, I wouldn't have been opposed to you going naked," He winked at her giggles.

"Maybe you can take it off later…" Bella trailed off and brushed passed him; making sure her hand grazed the tent in his shorts. Edward hissed at her, making Bella's body shake with suppressed laughter. "Let's go!" She said excitedly.

Edward threw a large bag over his shoulder, which held everything they would need for their adventure today; their goggles, snorkels, extra towels as well as a large beach blanket and an umbrella. He carried the cooler in his other hand as he watched his wife skip to where they would place their things. She looked adorable in her floppy sun hat and he had to fight the urge to chuckle as she pushed it up from her eyes. Her large glasses sat on her beautiful face, keeping others from seeing her sparkling green eyes.

"Calm down, love," Edward laughed softly. "We have all the time in the world, we'll come here everyday if you wish," He pulled her to his cold chest and leant down, kissing her lips. Bella sighed softly and smiled at him.

"I know; I'm just so excited!" She squealed and bounced up and down, causing her breasts to jump in his face. Edward licked his lips and watched the movement, leering at her playfully.

"Well, by all means, continue to be excited," He smirked. "I like the view," He wiggled his brows playfully at her from behind his Ray Bans. Bella laughed and smacked his chest playfully.

"Hush, you horn dog," She shook her head. She took her hat and sunglasses off and sat them down with the rest of their things. Edward helped her with her goggles and snorkel, chuckling at the way they looked on her face. Bella pouted, crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. Her top lip looked bigger than usual because of the goggles and he couldn't take his eyes away from them and licked his lips. Bella laughed and snapped her fingers in his face. "Hellooo," She teased and placed her hands on her hips. "I'd like to get in the water _today_," She cocked her eyebrow.

Edward blinked several times before clearing his throat and nodding his head. "Right, let me get my stuff on and we'll head in," He muttered and grabbed the things out of the bag. Bella smiled and shook her head and wiggled her flippered foot. She was so excited to be exploring in the water today. She looked up and stared out into the crystal clear, baby blue color of the water and was in awe of it. The water sparkled like Edward's skin in the sun, casting a shimmer across her skin.

Bella leaned down and dragged her fingers through the water, loving how warm it was. She squealed and jolted up when she felt her husband's cold hand give her ass cheek a firm squeeze.

"Edward!" She scolded, while the man in question just chuckled and kissed her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

"What? You were practically waving your ass in my face!" He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing Edward to laugh lightly. "Ready?" He asked as he adjusted his goggles. Bella nodded excitedly and took Edward's hand as they began to walk into the water.

Bella was in awe of everything she was seeing. She fell in love with the colorful fish that swam around them. She was somewhat disappointed when they swam away from them, picking up the danger that the two of them seemed to put off, but she was still happy to have seen them. Edward laced his fingers with hers as they just swam around, looking at everything. They would communicate though their bond; so there wasn't really any need to come up for air. Edward was ecstatic that Bella was enjoying himself; he knew that it was a smart move to bring her to Isle Esme for their honeymoon.

Later on, Edward heard Bella's growling stomach and turned them so they could head back to shore. He watched in awe as she walked up to the sand, water dripping down her body, her hair curly and clinging to her face and neck. Her smile was brighter than the sun and Edward felt his dead heart swell with joy. He spread out the blanket and picked up the cooler and pulled out the food.

"That was so fun!" Bella giggled wildly. She leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you," She whispered and smiled lovingly at him.

"Anything for you, Isabella," He grinned crookedly at her, causing Bella's heart to skip a beat. The smug smile on his face let Bella know Edward heard.

* * *

**Pictures on Polyvore**


	23. Updates

Hey everyone!

Okay, so I know that I have been a major fail in not updating in a LONG time and I have received a lot of PM's asking if I'll be updating soon or if I have abandoned my stories.

First, yes I will try to update as soon as I can! I'll send them out to my Beta, princess07890, as soon as they are finished to get them out to you guys! So obviously I'm NOT abandoning my stories! Like I have written back to some of the PM's I got, real life had just been a little crazy Lol.

I have also written like two cross-over's I can't remember if I told you guys or not. *scratches head* But anyway, the one is a Supernatural fic Sam/Bella and the other is a Vampire Diaries fic Damon/Bella. Yes, I have crossed over to the dark side! Lol Though the Vampire Diaries fic might be put off for a little more because I've been reading the books and it is _SO_ much different from the show (which I admit I haven't watched since the first season) So I want to finish that, then get caught up in the show's episode so that story doesn't look crappy and all.

Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement to get back into my writing! I can't put into words how awesome you guys are and hope excited I am to get back to writing! Keep your eyes peeled for updates!

~XO Sammiee31


End file.
